


To Love The Unloved

by Setaeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels, BDSM, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Omega Dean, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you, Dean." <em>Oh holy Jesus Christ, fuck me in the asshole.</em> Dean's eyes widened impossibly at the gravelly voice that erupted from pale pink, chapped lips. He flushed further when Castiel lifted an eyebrow, obviously amused by his reaction. Dean swallowed and chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at the engine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to post this until I finished it a bit more but... I just couldn't resist.
> 
> I would like to apologize right now too, if the story seems rushed. I couldn't sleep last night and so wrote like nine thousand words of this, now broken up into a few different chapters. And my sleepy brain often makes things seem rushy or messy. So, sorry. (I'll edit everything later on so it's not terribly messy. And I'll even add a proper summary! - maybe.)
> 
> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dean shifted in his chair, leaning against his closed fist and gazing out the window towards a snow covered ground. He sighed softly, a barely audible sound. He silently wished he could kill himself, be free of his annoyingly strict father and meek mother and obnoxious little brother. He hated them. They hated him. And for a reason that wasn't his fault.

Dean was an omega angel. A breeder. A submissive. A knotslut. A pathetic excuse of an angel. All omega angels were looked at as a group of weak whores always looking for a knot to fill them and pump them full of children. And the weak part came from the fact they had downy wings and were often young looking with an amazing sexual recovery rate.

Dean frowned at the trees swinging in the wind, thinking back to the day his father had found out about his presentation. His father had began to hate him from the moment he knew; that was all he really remembered. That and the few slaps and punches that had been thrown at him along with a few hateful words. Which were funny since his mother was an omega he had supposedly fallen in love with.

The thing that really hurt was the fact that his father had said he had not only disappointed him, but his little brother. Which was a real kick to the heart. And Sam hadn't said anything at the time, just watched and read his fucking book like they were talking about the weather or something.

Dean supposed his father hated him because it completely went against everything his father had wanted for his eldest son. And that was a manly, strong alpha with a big knot and a need to breed every bitch he came across - or, Dean felt it was like that anyways; it was probably true though.

"Mr. Winchester?" He turned his gaze away from the window, eyes darting towards the front of the room and locking with a pair of soft hazel ones. "Please pay attention." Dean nodded, ignoring the curious glancing looks of a few other students. The teacher, Mr. Angeles, turned back to the board, raising his chalk holding hand and scribbling down a few more things.

Dean looked down at his notebook, tapping his pen against the edge. He moved his gaze from board to book as he wrote the written information, making notes on the margin about useful things he said. Dean rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on. Fuck school, it always gave him headaches. He dropped his pen, huffing silently.

He turned back towards the window, his wings fluttering slightly and revealing his agitated state to anyone looking. Dean forced them to be still, sadly unable to hide them in his tired state. He closed his eyes, rubbing both temples with his index and middle fingers.

He absently realized he had a full shift at the garage after this. The only reason he was allowed to work was because Sam was too young and his father refused to let his mother, which left him with the responsibility. It was mostly Dean's earnings going into the house too, his father too busy drinking and doing whatever the hell else with his money.

"Mr. Winchester!" Dean tensed and snapped his eyes open and to the front, feeling the eyes of every student as he once more locked eyes with Mr. Angeles. "Stay after class. And  _please_ , pay attention," the man drawled, visibly annoyed. Dean ducked his head and nodded, desperately wishing the other students would stop snickering and whispering conspiratorially to each other.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, listening to the man and writing down more important notes. He used his left hand to continue rubbing his temple, looking up only when he heard the sound of chalk or the man said something worth looking up for.

Michael Angeles was a strict alpha archangel, but he was also kind; especially to omegas. The man disliked the way the teenage alpha boys acted with an obvious passion and usually picked on one of them when he knew they didn't know an answer or they were being rude to someone. And he was actually quite attractive, only in his late thirties with stylish brown hair and entrancing hazel-green eyes, glasses and a normally stubble covered jaw too.

The man usually wore jeans and a button up with a suit vest or a tie, or both if he was in the mood. The only sad thing was he was mated to another archangel from a different line. Lucifer Demonio-Angeles was a scary omega with a temper, chastised only by Michael's disappointed tone and glare. Dean remembered briefly meeting, more seeing, the dirty blond haired man a few months ago when he stormed in to yell at Michael for some small and petty thing he had done that morning. It had been quite funny actually.

**_Brrring!_ **

Dean's head snapped up, his eyes darting around to look at the other students as they stood and walked out of the room. He stood as well and shoved his book and pen in his messenger bag, shouldering it and walking up to the front of the room, standing in front of Michael's desk.

"Please close the door, Jay," Michael said, speaking to the last person - an alpha - leaving the room. The boy nodded and pulled the door shut behind himself, uncaring about the way it slammed shut. Dean resisted a flinch and shifted on his feet, suddenly very nervous to be in a closed off room with Michael, even if the man was mated and kind.

He felt familiar hazel eyes on himself and looked up, clenching his jaw at the worried look on the older mans face. "Dean, what's wrong?" Out of a hundred different questions Dean had thought he was going to ask, this was definitely not one of them. Michael folded his hands on top of his desk and patiently waited for an answer.

"I-nothing, Mr. Angeles. I'm sorry for not paying attention in class. I promise I will from now on." Michael looked disappointed at the answer and Dean couldn't hold back a slightly flinch that the other most likely saw before he could duck his head.

"Dean, please. Talk to me. This isn't the first time and I know you're a hardworking student. Please tell me what's wrong?" Michael stood and walked around the desk, perching on the edge of the front. Dean stepped back, giving him more room.

"I'm scared," he blurted before he could stop himself. Dean flushed at Michael's curious look. He looked down again, shifting uncomfortably in his scratchy clothes. He saw Michael's hand lift, and a moment later it returned to sit on a thigh with a pair of glasses in hand. "My... I'm sorry. I shouldn't-I, shit."

Dean stepped back, hitting the front of a desk and turned, darting for the door. "Dean! Wait!" Michael was ignored in favor of yanking the door open and slamming into a solid, lean body. Dean gasped, nearly falling if it weren't for a pair of hands quickly snaking around his body and holding him up. He looked up, eyes widening as he took in messy dark brown hair and deep, shocked blue eyes and a stubble covered jaw.

"I-I'm sorry," he squeaked, jumping out of the man's warm arms and running past him, escaping down the hall and down a flight of stairs towards the main school doors. He shuddered against the whipping cold air and carefully jogged towards the Impala parked in the student lot. He ducked inside, immediately turning the vehicle on and waiting for the inside to heat up. Dean groaned when he realized he had to clean the car and removed his bag, sliding it across the bench seat to sit in the corner of the passenger door and backrest. He grabbed the snow brush and got out, beginning to clean the windows as he thought back to the man he'd ran into.

Blue eyes, he remembered. Warm, dark blue eyes. Full of dominance and kindness. And that stubble, holy shit. Thick and dark, a perfect amount of facial hair to a perfectly constructed jaw. And the sex hair! Jesus. The man was definitely an alpha, and an angel too! With huge dark wings that towered even over the man himself. Dean shivered, desperately pushing away his arousal with a small blush. But, shit, the man had a muscled yet lithe body. And he was wearing a full charcoal colored suit, complete with a vest and deep blue tie. And a beige trench coat, well-worn but also well-kept.

Fuck!

Dean hissed and climbed back into the car, tossing the brush onto the backseat floor. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, rubbing his hands together in front of the heater. He changed gears and pulled out of the parking spot, turning off onto the road and driving towards Bobby's garage. Who cares, Dean would never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Kudos / Comments are welcomed and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone that left a kudo or comment or bookmarked this story. I'm glad you enjoyed that first part and I hope I don't disappoint anyone with coming chapters. *pressure, pressure*
> 
> This chapter is a little mature, so uh... yeah. Just a warning. Enjoy. ;)
> 
> Unbetaed!

He really  _really_ spoke too soon. Because one moment he's hands deep in a beautiful old '69 Camaro, doing some last minute tuning and the next he's peeking from behind the hood of said car to watch as the blue-eyed alpha from earlier conversed comfortably with Bobby. Fuck his ass, literally.

Dean quietly wiped his greasy hands on a rag and began to sneak towards the back door, hoping to escape before Bobby somehow roped him into the conversation. Luck didn't seem to be on his side, however.

"Dean! Get your ass over here, ya idjit!" Bobby hollered, demanding as always. Dean loved him anyways, the best surrogate father a man could ask for. Breathing deeply, he turned around and reluctantly walked over, standing a little behind Bobby and desperately trying to keep his wings from shaking; if the sparkle in the blue-eyed man's eyes was anything to go by, it wasn't working. "Castiel, this is Dean, my most talented worker."

Dean flushed under the praise, his tense shoulders relaxing slightly when Bobby patted his shoulder. "He worked on your Camaro, Castiel. Fixed her up real nice." Bobby gestured the man to follow, walking towards the car Dean had been doing some last touches on, half-pushing Dean with him. Dean huffed and stumbled forward, stopping beside the still open hood of the car.

"Thank you, Dean."  _Oh holy Jesus Christ, fuck me in the asshole._ Dean's eyes widened impossibly at the gravelly voice that erupted from pale pink, chapped lips. He flushed further when Castiel lifted an eyebrow, obviously amused by his reaction. Dean swallowed and chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at the engine.

"She's, uh, she's all good." He leaned forward and made sure the caps were tightened before closing the hood, patting the cherry red paint. "The keys are on the table behind you," he muttered, fidgeting with the rag hanging from one of his belt loops.

Bobby was looking at them both, curious and perhaps a little agitated. The phone rang before he could say anything though. _Thank you you amazing fucking phone,_ Dean thought. "Take care of him, Dean. Enjoy the car." Dean watched as he spun around and stalked back to his office, slamming the door shut behind him. He frowned, glancing around the garage and finding it empty. Dean shifted and tucked his wings closer to his body, even more nervous to be alone in the garage - regardless if Bobby was just in his office - with a stranger.

"Thank you again, Dean," Castiel murmured, stepping closer than necessary. Dean cleared his throat, licking his lips.

"Yeah, it was, uh... It was fun," he replied, looking at the dirty floor. He hesitated, then said quickly, "I'm sorry for running into you earlier!"

Castiel chuckled, "It's fine. I didn't mind holding you, however brief it was." It was a tease, clearly. But it still made him feel bad. "You're quite soft."

"Soft?" Dean blinked, looking up. "I'm not...  _soft_." Okay, maybe he was. With his smooth skin and downy feathers and the little bit of fat around his midsection.

"Yes, you are." Castiel hummed, lifting a hand slowly and placing it on his cheek, thumb gently caressing his jaw. "How old are you, Dean?"

"Uh, eighteen, almost nineteen." He muttered, unconsciously pressing against the warm hand on his cheek and forgetting that it was weird for a stranger to touch him like this. Castiel hummed again, his hand sliding away from his cheek to brush through his hair. Dean closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Blunt fingernails scraped his scalp gently, massaging the tender skin. "That... that feels nice..."

"I know," Castiel huffed in amusement. "Tell me, shouldn't you have graduated already?"

"I..." Dean opened his eyes, embarrassed to admit this. "I failed a few classes," he muttered, pulling away from the hand. He moved away and pulled the rag out of his jeans, tossing it onto a table nearby. Dean scratched his cheek, glancing at Castiel from the corner of his eye. "I'm not very smart so it's not surpris- ow!"

A hand connected brutally with his ass and stayed there. Dean's head snapped towards Castiel, eyes wide. "What... what the Hell..."

"I really dislike when someone insults themselves." Castiel said, eyes dark. Dean squirmed against the hand still placed on his right cheek. He swallowed loudly when Castiel leaned closer, his gravelly voice sending shivers down his spine, "I'm curious."

"A-about?" Dean almost whimpered as the hand slid into the middle of his ass and another appeared in his hair, continuing the massage from earlier.

"Would you go out with me, Dean?" There was a hot puff of air against his ear, just before a wet and equally hot tongue darted out to lick the shell. He couldn't suppress a moan, or stop the way his hands shot out to grab at Castiel's coat. His wings trembled, curling slightly towards Castiel.

"I-yeah, I guess," he muttered, tilting his head to the side. Castiel hummed, squeezing his ass gently. Dean's hips jumped forward involuntarily, his front brushing against Castiel's hip. He whimpered, swallowing again.

"Do you like it when I run my hand through your hair, Dean?" He nodded. "Good. I'm glad." Dean felt warm, impossibly so. Having never felt anything like this before, it was exciting and thrilling and just so nice. He groaned as Castiel's fingernails scratched a sensitive spot on his scalp. "Such a good boy, enjoying yourself." Dean shuddered, biting his lip. He wasn't a boy, but it oddly felt nice being called that by Castiel. "Your wings are so beautiful, Dean, the way they twitch with desire and curl towards me like they want to be petted. Do you want me to pet your wings, baby boy? Hmm?"

"Yesss," Dean whined, dropping his head against his shoulder as a few fingers pressed towards his hole through the jeans. Fuck that shouldn't feel so good. Embarrassingly, Dean felt a small amount of slick begin dripping down the inside of his thigh. He whined again, listening as Castiel breathed deeply and hissed.

"Fuck, you smell so good," he groaned, nipping and licking a spot on Dean's ear, making him buck against his hip again. Castiel pressed a kiss behind his ear and breathed again, sucking gently against the skin; just enough to leave a tiny, barely noticeable mark. Dean felt more slick rush out of him and hissed his displeasure at the slimy, sticky substance. "God, I can almost taste you," he growled, licking a long stripe down his neck and to his collarbone.

Dean felt his shirt being pulled down slightly and before he could comment on it, Castiel was sucking just above his nipple, nipping and licking at skin, teasing him. Dean groaned and shifted slightly, the hand in his hair disappeared but quickly reappeared in his left wing, gentle and careful not to touch the underside or any glands. He first hissed at the contact, tensing up until Castiel soothed him, coaxing him to relax.

A thigh appeared between his legs and he instinctively began to rut up against it, moaning his pleasure into Castiel's ear. "Good boy," Castiel cooed, the man's lips suddenly back to his ear. "Such a good boy." Dean's body trembled slightly, wings curling towards Castiel's much larger ones. Dark wings mixed with his deep tan ones, cocooning him in their soft warmth, making him feel safe. He whined, rubbing his wings against the older man's. "Shh, now. I got you."

Dean whimpered. So close. So, so close. He panted, quickening the motion of his hips, loving the firm press of Castiel's hand pressing between his cheeks, the sweet licks to his sensitive neck and the gentle hand sliding through his feathers, the huge wings adding to the pleasure. "I-I, please-" he gasped, closing his eyes and squeezing his thighs, seeking something, anything to help him-

"Come for me, boy," Castiel commanded gently. Dean cried out into his shoulder, barely muffled by the fabric, and came in his pants, slick leaking out from him like fucking water and come staining the front of his boxers and dampening his jeans. He trembled more as Castiel slid his stubbly cheek against Dean's soft one, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Perfect. Such a good boy. You did so good." Dean whimpered, slumping against him as the gentle sensations stopped and arms wrapped around his waist. His wings drooped as Castiel's curled tightly around him.

Dean purred quietly, nuzzling his nose against the underside of the other man's jaw. He froze then, suddenly realizing what the fuck they just did. He jumped away from Castiel, surprising him. "You- I- what- I..." Dean felt tears glaze his eyes and looked away. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't- Fuck!" Dean turned and ran into the back room, heart pounding impossibly fast.

Shit, shit, shit. How could he have done that? Let that happen? Fuck, they hadn't even kissed on the lips and he came in his pants like a little bitch. Wait, he was a little bitch. Fuck that was even worse. Dean leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor, tucking his knees close to his chest, his head dropping between them. He had acted like such a needy bitch, rocking his hips against Castiel's thigh and arching his wings and grinding back against his hand.

"Dean?" He squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around his knees tightly. "Dean, I... I'm sorry." There was a pause. "I left my phone number... on a paper..." He hesitated more before he said, "Text me if you're still interested in our date?" Dean listened closely, hearing the quiet scrape of shoes as the man walked away.

Fuck. Dean rubbed his eyes and stood, brushing his jeans and staring at the damp spot on his crotch, wincing as he felt drying slick on his thighs and ass.

Dean felt humiliated, embarrassed, stupid. He felt awful for rutting up against the stranger like that, even if he wasn't the one to start it all. But it had felt so nice, and warm and comforting and safe and... and he wanted to do it again.

Dammit. Dean blushed as he remembered his gravelly voice whispering that he was a good boy. Dammit all!

The worst thing about all of this was that Dean would do it again in a heartbeat.

***

He ended up taking the paper left beside his used rag, and found that the car had been taken and the bill paid, probably from Bobby before he introduced Castiel to Dean. Dean showered in the back room, changing into fresh clothes and driving home. He greeted his mother, and managed to duck past his father on his way to the kitchen.

He warmed some leftover pasta and ate it quickly and quietly, washing and drying his dishes before heading upstairs. He locked his door and removed his clothes, deciding to wear them tomorrow so he didn't waste them - he'd only worn them for like an hour. Dean curled up under the comforter, his wings wrapped tightly around him in a poor attempt at imitating Castiel's huge, warm ones.

Dean would text the man tomorrow.

He would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hesitant to post this because I wasn't quite sure anyone would like it but... we'll see.
> 
> Thank you for reading! All Kudos / Comments are welcomed and appreciated!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed! Enjoy!

Dean woke up early, shutting his alarm clock off and stretching. His wings spread out over the sides of the bed and his hands reached for the top of the headboard, hanging on as he spread his legs and arched his back, yawning. Dean slumped on the bed, sighing happily. He hadn't slept that good in a while. Dean reluctantly climbed out of bed, wishing he didn't have to go to school or work and that he could stay in bed all day.

He sighed and grabbed the clothes from last night before hunting for socks and underwear. He checked the hall before quietly making his way down to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. Dean showered, fluffing and cleaning his wings more than needed. He shut off the water and stepped out, his wings heavy and dripping water all over the floor. Dean placed a towel over the mess and grabbed another, drying his hair and body quickly before moving on to his wings, carefully drying the soft feathers of excess water.

Dean spread his wings a little, getting the covered feathers too. He then made them invisible to the eye, snatching his clothes up and pulling them on. He ruffled his hair until it was mostly dry and combed it, using a tiny bit of gel to calm it. He cleaned up the floor and folded his clothes in the towel, making sure no water was left on the floor. He exited the bathroom, padding back to his room to throw the clothes in his hamper.

Dean picked up his bag, making sure his homework was in then grabbed his green gap military jacket, throwing it over his arm. He made his way down the creaky stairs quietly, finding Sam already sitting in the kitchen in his pajamas, wings ruffled from sleep and drooping towards the floor while he munched on cereal. "Mornin', Sammy."

"It's Sam," he replied immediately, shoving a bite of Cheerios into his mouth. "How was work last night?"

Dean poured himself a bowl of Fruit Loops, adding milk before answering, "It was fine. Same old stuff." He plopped down beside his brother, shoving the food into his mouth, barely chewing.

"Dude, slow down." Sam rolled his eyes, eating a bite of his own cereal. "Do you have to work early again today?"

"I dunno, why?" Dean said around a mouthful, earning a disgusted look from Sam.

"I need you to pick me up and drop me at the library," Sam said simply, hiding half his face while shoveling food into his mouth.

"Got a date, Sammy boy?" Dean grinned when he immediately began to deny it, his face turning red. "What's her name?"

"Jess," he said, smiling slightly as he thought about her. "She's a beta."

"That's nice." Of course she was, Sam had the same mindset as their father. Omega's were weak and pathetic. "You want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, her mom is picking her up. I'll just ask for a ride," Sam drank the extra milk in his bowl and jumped off the stool, setting his bowl in the sink. "I'ma go change. Drop me?"

"Yeah, okay. Hurry up then," Dean finished his own cereal and washed both their dishes, drying them and putting them away. He walked to the front door, shoving his arms into his jacket and checking for the keys in one of the pockets, his bag on one shoulder. He turned as he heard stamping feet, groaning inwardly at Sam's stupid fucking idiocy; he just hoped his dad didn't come out and start screaming. "Come on, man."

Sam grabbed his jacket and shoved his feet into boots, his bag in one hand. Dean unlocked the door and let him out, locking it tightly behind himself. He hoped down the stairs to the car, opening it for Sam to climb in. He dropped his bag onto the seat and turned the car on to heat up, quickly cleaning it of a thin layer of snow, easily scraping the paper thin ice off the windows. Dean blew air on his freezing hands and climbed in the car, changing gears and reversing onto the road. He turned down the street, heading towards the high school. 

Dean dropped Sam off at the entrance then maneuvered his way through people and other cars, finding a spot fairly close to the doors. He parked and turned the car off, grabbing his bag from the space beside him and climbing out. Dean shuddered as the cold wind went through his thin jacket, and picked up his pace, trying not to slip on ice. He happily ducked inside the school, stomping his boots to get rid of snow.

Dean walked down the hall to his first class, dodging students as he did so. He stepped in the room, walking to his spot beside a cute redheaded girl. "Hey, Charles," he said, smiling. The girl rolled her eyes, grinning at him.

"It's Charlie. And hey," she said. "How are you?"

"Good, really good." She raised a brow. "I'll tell you at lunch. I promise." She nodded, leaning back in her seat and watching him. "What?"

"I'm just glad you're happy," Charlie replied, smiling. Dean shrugged but didn't deny it. He was happy, or more like he felt good for once, like he belonged.

The bell rang then, and the teacher shushed everyone, shutting the door and beginning her lesson.

***

By the time last period rolled around, Dean was much more prepared for seeing Michael. He had even thought of his responses to possible questions the man would ask him. He was the first to arrive, and took his seat in the back corner by the window, pulling out his notebook and pen. Michael looked up at him from the front, clearly scrutinizing him.

"Dean, see me after class?" Michael asked after a moment, eyeing the door and him equally.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said, breathing deeply to keep calm. It was going to be fine. Michael seemed pleased at his answer and smiled, turning back to whatever it was he was doing. Dean looked out the window as students filtered into the classroom, chatting about last nights activities.

***

Class finished quick enough, leaving Dean to patiently stand in front of Michael's desk as the last of the students left, intent on heading home or hanging with friends. Michael stood and closed the door, then moved to sit on the front corner of his desk, hands crossed in his lap. "So, yesterday, what happened?"

"I... wasn't feeling good. And I didn't want to call into work, you know," Dean laughed weakly. Shit, come on, make it believable! "So yeah, sorry about that."

"That's why you weren't paying attention and said you were scared?" Michael frowned, doubting him. Dean swallowed and nodded, ignoring the door as it opened.

"Yeah, just a stomach ache. I'm sorry for not paying attention in class, Mr. Angeles," Dean shifted on his feet, gripping his bag's strap as tight as he could without being noticeable.

"I see. I didn't know you worked, Dean," Michael said, glancing at the doorway before standing and sitting behind the desk.

"Yeah, I do. My uncle's garage. Everyday after school and most of the day on weekends." _Fuck! Shut up, Dean!_ Dean bit his lip, smiling slightly at his disapproving teacher.

"That's not fun. Don't you have friends to hang out with? Why do your parents let you work?"

"Well, yeah, it's fine. I, uh, I like it." Michael clearly didn't believe him. "And we need the money, so... yes."

"Do your parents not work?"

"My dad does, he won't let my mom work though." Dean shifted his feet, licking his lips.

"He won't let your mother work but he lets his omega son work?" Michael seemed angry now. Dean swallowed and involuntarily shifted his feet back, earning a soft look from the man across him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared."  _I totally am._ Dean thought, flushing. "And she's an omega too, so..." He shrugged, "I'm still a man, though, right?" Dean laughed, and even to his ears it sounded pathetic.

"You may be a man but you're still an omega. And I'm sorry if I offend you when saying this, but it's not an omega's job to work, even if they need money. It's their alpha-"

"I know," Dean interrupted quickly. "He tries but it's hard. Anyways, I-I need to go, my brother is waiting for me."

"Is your brother an omega too?"

"He hasn't presented yet but I think he's gonna be an alpha." Dean said, turning towards the door. He froze, eyes widening at the brunette leaning casually against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest, suit jacket covering one forearm. "Uh..."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, smiling and pushing off. "Nice to see you again."

"You know each other?" Michael asked, leaning his elbow on the desk and using his fist as a cushion for his cheek.

"We met briefly last night when I went to pick up my car from the garage," Castiel answered, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

"I..." Fuck, his face was so red, he could feel it. Michael was looking at him with suspicion, probably wondering why he was blushing so hard. Damn. "I have to... go," he whispered quietly, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Of course," Castiel opened the door for him, smiling warmly as he approached. He was almost out the door when Castiel continued. "Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?" He turned, tense and ready to bolt at any given second. Castiel licked his lips, flashing something shiny as he did, looking hesitant. Was that a silver bead in his mouth?

"Is it a yes to our date?" He asked softly, the question for his ears only.

"I-yes," Dean lowered his head, smiling slightly. "I'll... text you later."

"Of course. I look forward to it." Dean nodded and turned, walking down the hall quickly and disappearing around the corner. He stopped and breathed deeply because  _fuck_ , that man was sinfully hot with his fucking tailored suits. He smiled to himself, hurrying his steps, pulling his keys out as he reached his car and opened it for Sam to climb in.

He was completely unaware of the paper that had slipped from his pocket and fluttered its way up into the air to disappear among thick snowflakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck between a M/W/F or once a week update schedule. M/W/F definitely would be nice for you guys but I'm doing some major cleaning at the moment and I don't really have much time to write, so once a week updates would be nice for me to be able to catch up and all. But the chapters aren't that long too, it doesn't take much time to write. Jeez, I don't know. Help? ):
> 
> All kudos / comments are welcomed and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.9k words. Jeez. Lmao. 
> 
> I decided on Monday/Thursday for updating. Please don't kill me for kicking off a day.
> 
> Unbetaed! Enjoy!

Dean hummed to himself as he opened a small bag of plain chips, pulling one out and popping it into his mouth. He looked up as the back room door opened, revealing Benny. He smiled at the alpha, watching as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey, brother," the man drawled, twisting the cap and gulping down half the bottle.

"Hi," he replied.

"Bobby roped me into comin' in here and askin' why you're so happy," Benny said, getting right to it.

Dean stared, frowning then looked down. "I- just... I'm in a good mood, I guess. Is that a problem?"

"Hell no," Benny said immediately. "We're just wonderin', man."

"We?" He smiled as Benny coughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it." Dean snickered, offering him the bag of chips. Benny dug his hand in and pulled a couple out, popping them into his mouth. "Whoever it is makin' you happy, we're glad. Bring 'em around sometime, huh?"

Benny winked knowingly and walked out of the room before he could reply, sipping his water the whole way. Dean huffed and hopped up onto the counter by the sink, chewing a mouthful of chips thoughtfully. He was happy. And it was because of Castiel.

He should probably text him though. He did say he would, after all. Dean hopped off the counter, tossing his bag onto it and went hunting for his jacket. He dug around in the pockets, trying to find the small paper with the man's phone number. Dean pouted when he couldn't find it and dug in his jean pockets instead, desperately hoping it was in there. Nothing but lint.

He suddenly groaned, remembering he had it in his key pocket.  _It probably fell out,_ he thought sadly. Dean banged his head against the wall, angry at himself for not programming it into his cell. He stared at the floor, chest really aching for some weird reason. Dean huffed, pushing off the wall and turning around, his back leaning against it.

It was probably meant to be. They couldn't belong together. No one like Castiel would ever want Dean; no one at all actually. He liked to cuss, his didn't exactly have the body of a small omega, and he couldn't even cook! He was fat too. And ugly, and his wings were small and looked horrible with their brown feathers. Dean felt tears sting his eyes and blinked them away, refusing to let them fall.

Fuck this. He turned and stormed back into the garage, ignoring Benny's curious look. Dean went back to working on an old truck, deciding to forget Castiel and his huge, comfy wings and his blue eyes and his sex hair and his-FUCK. Okay. Forgetting.

***

Dean turned off his car and climbed out, holding onto his bag. He walked up the pathway, nearly slipping on ice and opened the door to his house, shutting it quietly behind himself. He turned the lock on the handle and placed the chain then closed the blinds beside the small window next to it. He untied his laces and pulled his shoes off, placing them carefully on the plastic shoe tray. He set his bag on the floor and tugged off his jacket, placing it on one of the hooks.

He turned and snatched his bag up from the floor, heading towards the stairs. Dean froze as he heard a banging on the front door and constant ringing of the doorbell.  _Fuck!_ He quickly turned and unlocked the door, yanking it open to reveal Sam. "What the fuck, Sam!" He hissed softly, pulling the boy inside. "You don't need to make so much fucking noise!"

"Whatever," Sam said, grinning carelessly. He yanked his shoes off without untying the laces, tossing them onto the tray and threw his thick coat onto a hook.

"What the fuck was all that noise?"  _Shit, shit, shit._ Dean turned to his father, finding him standing at the top of the stairs wearing nothing and sporting an erection. He grimaced as his mind accidentally drifted as to why he had one. "Fucking boy! Be quiet!" John snapped, then turned and stomped back into the master bedroom, slamming the door shut so hard the house shook slightly.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Dean glared after him, walking up the stairs as quietly as he could.  _Fucking idiot,_ he thought, closing his bedroom door and locking it. Sam never got in trouble for making noise, he was too perfect. Dean scoffed and tossed his bag onto the floor, tugging his clothes off and dropping them onto his crappy, uncomfortable wooden desk chair.

He grabbed a pillow from his bed and tossed it onto the floor beside his bed, plopping down on it. Dean dragged his bag closer to his body, pulling out a text book and notebook. He opened the math book to the specified page and flipped his notebook open to a blank page. Dean cracked his neck and began to work on the calculus problems.

Dean lifted his head when he heard a grunt and banging. He scrunched his face up in disgust and pushed the books onto the floor, crawling off the pillow and hunting for his seven year old MP3 player. He plugged in his thin earbuds and turned the cracked player on, finding a Metallica song.

About an hour later, he finished the math homework and put it away. Dean pulled out another book, this time English. He opened up the notebook and began to write out his previously planned essay. By the time he was one quarter of the way done, his hand was cramping so he took a break.

Dean yawned, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. One thirty-two in the morning. He sighed and leaned his head back against the bed, closing his eyes for just a moment.

***

Dean jerked awake at the sound of his alarm, earbuds falling out as he looked around wildly, suddenly groaning as he felt a crick in his neck. "Fuck," he swore, jumping to his feet and finding he had slept at least fifteen minutes through his alarm. Dean shut his alarm off and yanked his clothes on, forgoing a shower this morning; he showered last night, right? He was fine. He sniffed himself and nodded. He was fine. Dean hastily pushed his books in his bag and unlocked his room door, quietly creeping down the hall and stairs.

Dean pulled on his jacket and shoes, tying the laces. He unlocked the front door and made sure the handle would lock behind him. He half-slid and half-walked towards the car, unlocking it and tossing his bag in. He turned the car on and began to clean it of snow, scraping away the ice. He crawled back into the car, tossing the brush in the back and changed gears, quickly driving down the road and towards the school.

He hurried into his math class, making it a second before the bell. He sighed in relief and took his seat beside Charlie, ignoring her quiet laughter. "Damn, your face was priceless."

"Shut up," he muttered, pulling out his books. "Fuck!"

"What?" Charlie looked concerned now.

"I didn't finish my essay!"

"Do it at lunch?"

"But I wanted to eat!"

"You could do both?" Charlie said, snickering.

"God, shut up. I can't concentrate if I do. It's either food or essay and I can't afford to fail this so  _fuck!_ "

"Dean, pay attention," the teacher said, shaking her head with a sigh.

"Sorry," he muttered, flushing slightly as some of his classmates looked at him.

"Cutie," Charlie whispered, winking at him before laughing again.

"Bitch," he muttered, ignoring her for the rest of class.

***

Dean finished his essay at lunch but didn't manage to consume anything but half a bottle of water. He went to the rest of his classes and when last period came around, he handed Michael the work before taking his seat.

"Thank you, Dean," Michael said after skimming the work. "Beautiful handwriting," he muttered, more to himself than Dean.

"Thanks," he replied anyways, sliding down in his seat and sketching a drawing into the top corner of his open notebook.

A moment later, students began filling in and handing him their typed up essays, the bell ringing as the last few students entered. "Alright, class," Michael said, hitting the bottom of the pages against the desk to properly align them. "We have a guest coming in today. My little brother, a professor of psychology. Now, normally, I would expect all of you to be respectful and kind and all that but today, please, be as rude as you want." Michael had a twinkle in his eye as he listened to their snickers.

"I hope you get fired for teaching young and avid minds it's alright to insult one's feelings."  _You have got to be fucking kidding me,_ Dean stared with wide eyes as Castiel moved away from the doorway, fully entering the room before shutting the door. "Good afternoon, students."

"Man," a male beta began. "When he said professor, I immediately thought you would be old and ugly. The Angeles genes really are damn nice."

"Thank you..? I'm only thirty-two, by the way," Castiel said, sounding awkward. The class laughed at his discomfort, murmuring to themselves. Thirty-two, huh? That made him fourteen years older than him; which wasn't bad considering a lot of omegas found themselves with guys thirty years their senior.

Dean tilted his head as he heard an omega boy and girl beside him whisper about what they thought his knot size was. Dean grimaced and ducked his head, desperately trying to become invisible. "And I'm not an Angeles. My name is Novak, and I would prefer if all of you addressed me as Professor or Mr. Novak."

"How come you're not an Angeles?" A brown-haired female omega asked, batting her eyelashes. Dean scrunched his face up in disgust. Stupid bitch, trying to act all cute.

"I decided to change my name because I am not an angel, far from it. But I am a changed man, a new man." Castiel patiently said, obviously withholding quite a bit of information though.

"Why don't you think of yourself as an angel? You seem quite angelic to me," the same omega said, giggling cutely with her friends.  _You seem quite angelic to me,_ Dean mimicked internally, glaring daggers at her from across the room.

Castiel chuckled. "Thank you, but I would rather not get into that. Although, I find a reason I can't bring myself to accept my familial name is because - as far as I know - angels don't have piercings." Half the classes jaws dropped open, Dean's included.

"Holy shit."

"Language, Hannah," Michael said immediately, shooting the omega a stern look that she completely dismissed.

"What kind of piercings do you have?" Hannah continued before anyone could say anything, eyes eagerly wide. Castiel slowly licked his lips, not only enticing a few of the omegas but also revealing a shiny silver vertical tongue barbell. "Holy... Do you have anymore?"

"I don't know," Castiel said slowly, a wicked sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps." Dean swallowed, wondering why he hadn't felt that when the man had been licking his throat.  _Fuck!_ Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it! Dean inhaled and exhaled slowly, somehow managing to stay calm enough his arousal died down inside of mingling with the air.

He squirmed slightly as Castiel's blue eyes flickered over to him, amused and curious. Dean lowered his head, scratching the back of it, eyes fixed on the blank page of his open notebook, a deep blush coloring cheeks.  _Stop looking at me!_ Dean panicked internally, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the heavy weight of Castiel's eyes move away. He looked up, finding him staring at Hannah instead. A frown appeared on his face, and something angry brewed inside him.

Why is he looking at her? Dean chewed on his inner lip, refusing to believe he was jealous. He barely knew the guy, and sure they had a pretty... intimate encounter, but that didn't mean he was suddenly his keeper or something! The class was quiet, everyone just staring at Castiel, who returned all their looks with a lazy one.

"So," he drawled after a moment. "Angeles told me everyone here had an essay due today. I'm thinking of embarrassing more than half of you by making you read it out loud. Oh, and I don't care if that disgusting man behind me says no, I can, and probably will, make you." Castiel smiled sweetly at their groans and curses.

"Remember!" Michael quickly but in. "I did say you can be rude to him." He smiled at his brother's glare, winking his students.

Castiel stood and walked towards the chalkboard, picking up a meter stick and twirling it between his fingers as he turned back towards the class. "If you so choose to be rude, I shall spank you. You may sue me if you like, but I can guarantee you that it won't hold up." He hummed, smacking the end of the ruler down against Michael's desk. The class jumped and gasped in shock, drowning out Dean's soft whimper of pure want.

Fuck. Dean wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of that stick. But only if they were alone, he didn't think he liked being watched when he was aroused - unless the watcher was Castiel, because damn, that would be nice. He swallowed as Castiel's eyes drifted to him, eyes dark with a promise. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! He stood up abruptly, startling the class and making everyone turn their eyes to him.

"Uh... can I go the washroom?" He asked, flushing under his classmates stares.

"Sure, Dean. Take the pass," Michael said, a hint of worry in his tone. Dean scrambled away from his desk, quickly walking to the front of the room and snatching the hallpass from its hook by the door. He stepped out, trying desperately to ignore all the looks - especially Castiel's! - as he did.

Dean huffed in relief and walked to the omega washroom, pushing the door open. He checked to see if it was empty then leaned against one of the walls, sliding down to the floor. He threw his head back against the white cement, ignoring the sharp pain the action brought. Dean proceeded to stare up, counting the white tiles on the dropped ceiling.

***

Dean sat forward as the door creaked open to reveal the annoying omega from his English class, Hannah. She slid into the washroom and looked at him with a frown. "Mr. Novak told me to come check on you. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Dean said, sighing. He ignored her curious look, standing up and brushing his clothes off. "I just have a headache."

"I can take you to the nurse, if you want," she said. "You can get some Tylenol."

"No," Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks. Let's just... go back."

"Okay." Hannah pulled the door open and walked out. He followed, staying a little behind her as he walked. She didn't seem to care and continued walking, happily opening their classroom door and leaving it open for him. Dean shut the door behind himself, ignoring the rest of the classes glances.

"Ah, Dean," Michael said as he was hanging up the pass. The man walked closer, lowering his voice. "Are you alright? We were worried something happened to you."

"Fine," he muttered, pulling his shirt down from where it had risen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, okay, I said I'm fine," he snapped, flinching when Michael's gaze hardened.

"Please step outside, Dean," he said, voice devoid of emotion. Dean swallowed, obeying. He stepped to the side, leaning against the wall. He heard the door close to his left but didn't look up, unable to meet Michael's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Angeles. I didn't mean to-"

"Dean." He tensed, looking up at Castiel.

"I, uh," he licked his lips. "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He chewed on his bottom lip, looking down the empty hall.

There was silence then. For a brief moment. "May I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Dean crossed his arms over his abdomen, shifting away from the other discreetly.

"Why didn't you text me yesterday?" Castiel asked, leaning against the wall, dangerously close to touching his shoulder.

"I... lost your number," he said slowly. The excuse sounded pathetic; the typical shit people gave in all those romance books and shows. Castiel tensed beside him, obviously believing it to be bullshit. "I swear! I looked everywhere for it! I thought it was in my jacket but when I checked it wasn't there, so I checked my jeans but it wasn't there either. Then I thought, shit, I lost it and I just said it was probably meant to be that way and you probably don't really have an interest in me so it's no big deal, right?" Dean said quickly, looking at him panicked. He flinched at the blank gaze he saw. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I believe you," Castiel finally said after several painfully silent moments. Dean relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. Castiel moved away then, opening the class door. He shifted closer, assuming they were done now. Castiel stopped him from coming closer with a hand on his shoulder, leaning his head into the class. "Michael, we'll be back in ten minutes."

"Okay," he heard Michael reply. Castiel closed the door and turned back to Dean, lowering his hand and gesturing him to follow. He obeyed, walking a little behind him as he led him towards the doors leading outside. He opened the first set, guiding them into a cool waiting area with stairs leading up to the second floor. Castiel pulled him over to the stairs, guiding him into a small area beside them.

Castiel suddenly pressed him against the cold cement, hands placed on either side of his shoulders. Dean's heart sped up, his eyes widening in fear or delight, he didn't know. Castiel leaned in close, brushing their noses together. "I  _really_ want to kiss you, Dean," he murmured, his hot breath brushing over Dean's lips. "Would you let me kiss you, sweetheart?"

Dean whimpered, nodding. "Yes," he croaked, clenching and unclenching his hands. Castiel groaned and leaned forward a tad more, their semi-dry lips pressing together in the form of a kiss. Castiel deepened it by slipping his tongue out and pressing the tip against the slit of his lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. Dean opened it, allowing him to slid his tongue inside and ravish his mouth.

Dean breathed out a soft moan, which Castiel immediately swallowed. Hands grabbed his hips and his body pressed closer, pining him against the wall. Dean grabbed onto his dark grey blazer, squeezing the lapels tightly in his hands. He tilted his head, giving Castiel better access to his mouth. He felt a rush go through him when Castiel's tongue piercing brushed the roof of his mouth; then that rush went straight down to his groin as Castiel sucked his tongue into his mouth. He moaned again, louder this time because Castiel had moved his mouth back slightly to take a breath.

Castiel quickly dove back towards his lips, gently sucking the bottom on into his mouth and letting it slid from between his teeth as he pulled his head back once more. Dean opened his eyes, confused as to when he had closed them, and stared at desire filled blue ones. He shifted his hips forward, tensing as he felt something impossibly hot and solid and _big_  press against his crotch. His eyes widened and he blushed, looking down at his hands, shifting back again.

"Perfect," Castiel whispered, pressing his forehead against Dean's. "Do you feel me, sweetheart?" Castiel pressed his hips forward, forcing him to feel him through their clothes. "This is what you do to me. Only you. I've never been so entranced by anyone else. You're so good to me, so wonderful. I need you, Dean. God, I  _need_ you."

Dean whimpered, bucking his hips back against him. Castiel groaned, pressing their spit slick lips together again. "Please," he whined. "Please, please, please. Alpha, please."

"Fuck," Castiel cursed, his hands sliding behind him to grab his ass. He ground his hips forward, forcing a soft cry from Dean. "Say it again."

"A-alpha," Dean moaned, throwing his head back against the wall as he repeated the action, making it seem like it was a reward. Dean hissed at the thought and arched his back, pressing them together impossibly more. "Alpha, alpha, alpha,  _please_." Castiel moaned in his ear, grinding them both together continuously, gently biting the pulsing vein on the left side of his neck.

But then he suddenly stopped, pulling away slightly, his hands dropping away from his ass to take up their first position on either side of him. Castiel panted, eyes closing. "Shit, Dean," he breathed. Dean reached his hands up, grabbing his face between his hands. The older man opened his eyes to reveal lust-blown pupils. "You're killing me, sweetheart."

"What a way to go, huh?" Dean slurred vaguely, feeling dizzy from the rush of endorphins. Castiel chuckled, earning a soft breathy sound from Dean as hot air hit his lips. The man slowly moved back, almost reluctant.

"May I see your phone?" Castiel asked after a minute of deep breathing. Dean pulled it out of his back pocket, holding it out to him. Castiel frowned down at it, turning it over and over and over before finally flipping it open. "How old is this?"

"I dunno, few years," he blinked, trying to clear his head.

"I see. Does your brother have a similar phone?" Castiel asked, something dark hidden behind his simple words.

"No," Dean sniffed slightly, yawning. "He has one of those fancy new ones."

"Huh," Castiel didn't sound pleased with this information. He finished doing whatever the hell he was doing and handed Dean his phone back. Dean slid it into his pocket, not bothering to check what he did at the moment. "I want to take you out tonight, Dean."

That snapped Dean right out of whatever dazed state he was in. "W-what?"

Castiel smiled. "Please? I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

"I-I can't. I have work and I can't," Dean said, biting his lip. Castiel frowned.

"Oh,"  _fuck,_ he sounded so disappointed.

"I.. I could ask if I could... have the day off though," Dean said slowly, smiling faintly when Castiel brightened considerably.

"After school?" He seemed genuinely excited now. Dean giggled, then immediately blushed, because shit, that sounded horrible. "That was adorable," Castiel whispered, reaching out to run a hand through his hair. Dean leaned into it, face turning redder. Castiel lowered his hand and reached his other one out, fixing his clothes and hair, smoothing his cheeks. "Go to class and tell Michael that I'm on the phone."

"Okay," Dean muttered, reaching up and removing one of his hands from his shirt. He squeezed it slightly then let go, turning and walking away, resisting the urge to look back.

Dean had never been on a date before, never been asked out or even really thought about asking anyone out. He just hoped Bobby would let him. He suppressed a smile and opened the class door, a slight bounce in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should do this but.... Spoiler. [Spoiler.](http://38.media.tumblr.com/b34065080a8351441cf4d11fdb377209/tumblr_nanpngYBli1si8swao1_500.gif) Spoiler. It may or may not be in the next chapter? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! All Kudos / Comments are welcomed and appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone here like cat!Dean?
> 
> And kinda short (and really crappy) but enjoy!
> 
> Mature, I guess.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Dean lingered nervously when the bell rang; wanting to talk to Castiel but unsure if it would be alright. "Dean," he looked up and blushed. 

"Hi," he muttered, standing and picking up his bag, shoving his book and pen inside.

Castiel sighed, sitting on the edge of his desk. "I just want to kiss you, Dean," he said softly, frowning. He reached his hand forward, tugging Dean between his legs. "But then you're so adorable that I just want to hold you and protect you from everyone, myself included."

"Uh... o-oh," Dean squeaked in embarrassment, placing his hands on Castiel's chest.

The older man leaned forward, sighing again as their foreheads bumped each other. "I just want to wrap you in my wings and hold you close, just so I can know you're here and safe and  _mine_."

"Oh..." Dean swallowed, not entirely opposed to the idea. "Okay...?"

"Okay? Dean," Castiel groaned, pressing their lips together. Dean gasped, and the other man took advantage of his open mouth, plunging his tongue inside and positively devouring him. They both moaned, swallowing down each other's sounds.

"Aw, come on," Michael suddenly said, making them break apart and turn to him. "I really did not need to hear you moan, Cassie." Dean flushed and turned his head away, burying it in Castiel's shoulder. Castiel, Cassie, Cas. Cas sounded better.

"You deserve it for calling me that infernal name." Castiel replied distractedly, tugging Dean closer and sliding a hand up his back to his head, gently rubbing.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," Michael said. "The door is locked, and you better be done and gone before I return." There was the sound of a door opening and the slight slam as it closed. Then there was silence.

"Perfect," Castiel said.

Dean bit his lip, gathering the courage to ask. "What-what do I call you?"

Castiel hummed, nuzzling his neck. "What do you want to call me?"

"Uh..."

"I don't think I'd like being called 'Uh,'" he said teasingly, pressing a kiss to his neck. Dean shivered and let go of his suit, sliding his arms down and wrapping them around him.

"Cas?" He said hesitantly, his stomach fluttering. Castiel stopped moving for a moment, and Dean panicked. "I-I mean, I could call you Cas-Castiel or, or a-alpha or anything you want. I'm s-"

"If you say you're sorry," Castiel interrupted, pulling back to lock eyes with him. "I will bend you over and spank you."

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry..." he said slowly, licking his lips. Castiel purred, pulling his body closer so they were flush against one another.

"What a bad boy," he cooed, clucking his tongue against his teeth in a condescending manner. Castiel pushed him back a foot, lifting his shirt slightly and beginning to unbuckle his belt. Shit! Shit!  _Shit!_

"I- w-wait-" he didn't stop though. Dean whimpered, feeling himself harden and his heart begin to pound rapidly. His face burned completely red as Castiel yanked his pants down to his knees.

"Pray tell, why are you wearing boxers?" Castiel asked, trailing his index finger down of his boxers, from waistband to hem.

"Uh..."

"'Uh' is not an answer, boy," he sighed.

"I-I've only ever worn boxers," he muttered, squirming on the spot. Castiel sighed again, a sound that made it seem like he was stuck between being disappointed and excited.

"I'm going to have to remedy this problem, I suppose," he mused. Dean felt a rush of wetness gust out from between his cheeks and flushed all the way down to his toes. Castiel breathed deeply, groaning. "Absolutely delicious."

Castiel grabbed the waistband of his boxers and yanked them down to join his pants at his knees. "No!" Dean whined and quickly covered himself, trying to scoot away from Castiel's fast hands. The man only chuckled and pulled Dean's hands away, spinning him around and holding them against his back with one hand.

"Now, now," he purred, standing. Dean felt himself being tugged towards the desk and moved obediently, fearful and so incredibly turned on. He was then bent over the desk, pressed almost painfully against it, his hips forced down until they were flush against it, his shoulders digging into the opposite edge almost as painfully as his hips. His short, thin cock trapped between the desk and his legs.

He whimpered again, squirming on the surface and trying to lift himself up. Dean panted, his whole body pulsing in a mix of pleasure and fear. "Shh," Castiel murmured, rubbing his free hand against his ass. Dean's hips jerked against the desk harshly, forcing a moan of pain from his lips. His hand rubbed gently, warming the skin until it was nice and tender. "You're going to count every single slap, boy. If you miss one, we start all over again."

Dean moaned, arching his back, allowing him more access to his ass. Castiel laughed, his finger lightly brushing over his wet hole. "Shit!" He cried out, trying to move his hips back, seeking more contact. Castiel clucked his tongue again, squeezing each cheek gently. The hand disappeared then, and Dean whined, attempting to shift backwards.

He heard a whoosh of air, that was quickly followed by a stinging pain and a resounding smack that echoed through the air. He cried out loudly, bucking into the desk so hard it screeched and moved. "O-one, al-alpha," he said in a trembling voice, tears stinging his eyes. The action was quickly repeated, resulting in a similar reaction. "T-two, al-pha..." He panted, closing his eyes.

"If you can't keep quite, I'm going to have to gag you." Castiel said in a tone that spoke of boredom. A sharp slap landed on his left cheek. Dean moaned, opening his mouth to reply. He didn't get a chance as Castiel slapped the middle of his ass, right above his dripping hole. He sobbed, his cock dripping a steady stream of pre-cum onto his legs. "I didn't hear a number, boy, twice."

"Th-three, f-four," he stammered in fear, trying not to concentrate on the warm throb of his backside.

"Too late," Castiel said, removing his hand from his wrists and expecting him to keep them there. He heard a shuffle of fabric then suddenly his mouth was being yanked open and stuffed with a... tie? He glanced back with wide eyes, indeed finding the older man without a tie. He smirked down at him, "You look nice with your mouthful. If only it was my cock and not my tie." Dean moaned at the thought, drool soaking into the black fabric. "Now relax." The hand returned to his wrists, keeping him pressed down and still.

Relax? How the hell can he relax when- "Mmgh!" Fuck his ass hurt like hell but Dean still couldn't help arching back against it. Castiel rubbed his warm cheeks gently for a moment, and then suddenly there was a steady pattern of hits falling upon his unprotected body. He shook, leaking a steady flow of cum and slick down his legs, soaking his boxers and pants.

Castiel let go of his wrists, but didn't stop spanking him. Dean reached forward, grabbing the legs of the desk in a desperate attempt to not only stop the desk moving but calm himself. A hand appeared over his mouth, forcing the tie inside deeper and making his head stay back and up. His shoulders ached from the action, and he sobbed harder, which was just muffled even more by the tie and hand.

Tears freely streamed down his face, soaking into the fabric and rolling over Castiel's hand. Dean felt his legs being spread and shook harder. He was so close, all he needed was a single stroke and he'd be coming all over his pants and the floor. He didn't stroke him though, no, he pulled his hand back and landed an extremely painful - and equally pleasurable - blow to his fully exposed hole and perineum; Dean choked, legs shaking. He did it over and over until Dean was sobbing so hard that he couldn't see anything but the tears.

Then, finally, Castiel reached a hand between his legs and grasped his cock, jerking it once, twice and he was coming all over. Dean's eyes rolled back, his mind blanking with unworldly pleasure. A steady stream of slick leaking from his already drenched hole, and several long and hard spurts of cum flowing out the tip of his cock. Dean jerked his hips, barely aware of the gentle stroking of his sensitive cock. He slumped against the desk, his mind drifting away to join the darkness surrounding his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving on a trip Saturday so if I don't update next week then:  
> a) I fell off a cliff  
> b) I don't have access to the internet  
> c) I'm an assbutt who forgot because they were having too much fun
> 
> If you're without a chapter next week, feel free to:  
> a) Slit my throat  
> b) Rip my heart out  
> c) Ask Hannibal to turn me into dinner
> 
> Au revoir! Arrivederci! До Свидания! وداعا! Adiós!  
> ^ I have no idea if half of that is correct, but essentially; goodbye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not updating last week! I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. Enjoy!
> 
> Mature and unbetaed.

Dean flipped his body and sat up, choking on a cry of pain as whatever warm softness beneath him brushed his ass. He sat up onto his knees, suddenly realizing he was on a bed. There was was a deep mahogany dresser, with a total of six shelves, three side by side. The bed with messy white sheets and blue pillow cases, and a equally blue comforter shoved to the bottom of the bed.

There was also a closet on either side of the bed, sliding from the looks of it. And an open door that revealed a spectacular bathroom, complete with a bathtub big enough for three. He huffed and turned his head, finding floor to ceiling curtains closed, obviously hiding a huge window from the way the sunlight showed through slightly. There was another door too, directly across the bed, which probably led into a hallway.

Dean tilted his head, finding himself all alone. He sniffed, shuddering at the delectable scent of Castiel, cinnamon and honey and... and, shit, was that sandalwood? Castiel didn't smell like sandalwood one bit; the only person who did, that he knew of, was Michael.

Dean frowned and crawled off the bed, glancing at a digital clock on the nightstand closest to himself. Four-thirty. So he's been out for like an hour and a half. That would have been fine if he had actually called Bobby and told him he wasn't coming in. He looked around for his phone, eyes wide as he saw nothing of the sort.

Dammit, where was his phone? He looked around for clothes and found none. He frowned and glanced at the door, desperately hoping no one came in. He quietly padded over to the dresser and looked in the drawers until he found a pair of lounge pants and tugged them on. He hissed at the contact on his ass, breathing deeply to calm himself. Once calm, he grabbed a shirt from the opposite drawer, tugging the white material up and over his head. Dean closed the drawers and walked to the door.

He opened it and peeked his head out, eyes widening as he saw the length of the hallway. Dean stepped outside, closing the door behind himself. He decided to go left and quickly did so, walking until he reached the end. He turned his head left and right, then decided to go right. He walked until he came upon a balcony overlooking huge double doors and a marble floor with huge pillars that went up at least forty feet. There were two long and large wooden staircases, curved against the plain cream walls.

Dean walked down one, not surprised it didn't squeak like the wood in his house. He spotted his shoes by the door and his cellphone and keys on table right next to them. He padded over and grabbed his phone, flipping it open to find the address list open and Bobby highlighted in blue. 

What. The. Fuck. He knew for sure he hadn't opened his contact list. So who called Bobby? Castiel? It was probably Castiel, he reasoned, just to tell him that he wasn't coming in today. He hoped. He really really hoped.

Dean looked behind himself as he heard laughter. He swallowed and placed his phone back on the table, deciding it was safer there, for now. He quietly walked towards the double doors beneath the balcony, finding one partly open. He knocked politely then pushed the door open slightly, face slightly red.

"Uh... hi?" Dean muttered, taking in the faces of Michael and Castiel, dirty blond man he recognized as Lucifer and a brown haired man he didn't recognize.

"Dean!" Castiel smiled and stood from the sectional sofa, gesturing him into the room. He ducked his head but entered, pushing the door to its previous position after he did so. "Come here."

He hesitated for a moment then walked around the sofa and to him, stopping at his side. "Hi..." he said again, flushing when Castiel lifted his hand and ruffled his hair.

"Hello, Dean. Dean, this is my brother-in-law Gabriel," he said, gesturing to the brown haired man, "and this is Lucifer, Michael's husband. Gabe, Luke, this is Dean, my... friend."

Dean raised a brow at the hesitation, narrowing his eyes at him. Castiel appeared mildly embarrassed and cleared his throat, looking away. "Nice to meet you, Dean-o," Gabriel said, a suspicious grin on his face.

"Yes, yes. Quite a pleasure, Dean," Lucifer said after him, not letting Dean have a chance to reply. Dean stared at them, wondering if Gabriel was an alpha, beta or omega. He didn't seem like an alpha, but then again Lucifer didn't seem like an omega. "Please sit."

Dean ignored the wicked look on his face and watched Castiel sit before dropping down beside him. He immediately hissed and lifted himself up slightly, his whole body turning red when he heard a snicker. "Stop being mean to him, Luci," Michael suddenly spoke, sitting forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Or I will spank you."

Lucifer moaned, batting his eyelashes at his husband. "Please, daddy?" Dean choked on his own spit, turning redder. Michael groaned and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Luci has no filter." Michael said, leaning back against a pillow again. Dean shook his head and looked at his hands, tense and nervous and wishing he wasn't there.

"Well, I have to go," Gabriel said after a moment of silence. He stood and placed an empty crystal tumbler on the table. "It was nice meeting you, Dean-o." He smirked secretively and half-waved at his family, not bothering with a goodbye. He skipped out of the room, pulling a lollipop from his pocket as he did so.

"So..." Lucifer began, a creepy little smile on his face.

"Luci, I swear to God, if you say anything rude I am going to beat your ass so hard you'll feel it for a month," Michael glared at him, unaffected by the pouty look Lucifer suddenly gave him.

"Fine, fine," he sighed when he noticed he wasn't going to win. "How old are you, Dean?"

"Uh.. eighteen," he said slowly, chewing on the bottom of his inner lip.

"Eighteen, huh? Wow, Cassie is like a dozen years older than you. How's that work?" Dean blinked a few times, eyebrows furrowing. "Is it weird to be dating a man that is old enough to be your father?"

"I don't... I-"

"Lucifer," Michael interrupted, jaw clenched. He stood carefully, breathing deeply. Lucifer blinked up at him innocently, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, daddy?" He said in a sugary voice.

Michael licked his lips, grinning wickedly. He reached forward, sliding a hand through his husband's short blond hair. He was suddenly yanking on it and dragging the man to his feet, ignoring his pained yelps. Michael spun on his heel, tugging Lucifer with him as he walked around the sofa and headed towards the door. "Pardon us."

"Of course," Castiel said, sounding amused. Dean stared with wide eyes, worrying for the man even after what he said. "Don't worry, Dean. They're quite comfortable in their agreement of punishments. The only reason it wasn't here is because of you."

"I- what? Here? He was going to punish him here? In front of us?" Dean said quickly, heart pounding fast. Castiel laughed, and a hand appeared on his shoulder, gently tugging him closer. He obeyed, grimacing slightly as he fell towards Castiel's chest. He groaned and shifted, bringing his knee up to prevent his ass from sitting on the couch.

"Yes, here. They're quite the exhibitionists. And yes, that does include public sex." Castiel sounded like he was frowning. Maybe he was. "Would you mind standing up?"

"Uh, sure," he said uncertainly, pushing himself up to his feet. Castiel sat forward and tugged him in between his legs, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Would you mind?" He asked, lifting the shirt a little to indicate he wanted it off. Dean swallowed fearfully but nodded anyways, helping him remove it. Castiel leaned back, folded it and setting it a couple feet away from himself on the couch. He grabbed the waistband of Dean's lounge pants, absently playing with it.

His gaze flickered up, silently asking for approval. Dean shifted uncomfortably, feeling a rush of panic go through him. Was he going to spank him again? His ass still  _really_ hurt from earlier. "I-I guess..."

Castiel smirked and pulled the pants down, folding that as well and setting it atop the shirt. Dean covered himself from his piercing gaze, flushing extremely hard. Castiel pulled his hands away, placing them at his sides and pressing slightly, telling him to keep them there. He let his hands drift away, smoothing over his hips to his groin.

Dean shuddered, his cock twitching slightly as he remembered those smooth hands rubbing his ass and stroking his cock. He licked his lips, breathing rapidly, cock hardening. Castiel chuckled, index finger hooking under the tip of his cock, a teasing touch that made him let out a soft gasp, and his knees tremble. His thumb pressed the other side, and he let out a strangled moan as his fingernail brushed ever so slightly against him.

Dean's knees buckled, and before he could fall on his ass, Castiel caught him, bringing him closer to straddle his lap, legs on either side of his thighs. He whined as his ass brushed Castiel's pants, sitting up to escape the smooth fabric. Castiel wrapped his hand around his cock, and he moaned and arched his back, pressing towards him. Castiel rubbed his thumb against his slit until a tiny drop of pre-cum appeared. He smeared it around the head of Dean's cock, seemingly pleased.

Then he let go and moved his hands to Dean's hips. He pressed back, a smile in his eyes. "Up, puppy," he murmured, lifting Dean and placing him on his feet without waiting for him to get up himself. Dean glared at him slightly for the new nickname, which he ignored in favor of sliding to the side and standing. "Lay down on the couch, I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Dean grabbed his arm as he moved the leave. He turned, curious. "I... what if someone comes?" He looked away, letting go of him.

"No one will enter, Dean. I promise you that," Castiel reached up and rubbed his head, cupping the back of his neck. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and then let go, turning and walking out the doors. Dean shifted for a moment then turned and lay down on the sofa, using a pillow to cushion his head. His gasped as the smooth leather brushed sweetly against his cock; Dean bit his lip then rocked his hips, letting out a sound between a whine and a moan.

Dean gripped the sectional and began to rock his hips in earnest, biting his lip harder to stifle the sounds wanting to escape. He breathed hard, shaking slightly, and pre-cum dripped beneath him, making the slide so much easier. Dean felt a rush of slick leave him and groaned, whining sweetly. The leather was heating up beneath him, but he didn't care, he was so close. Dean hissed, burying his face in the pillow. "Cas," he choked, hips stuttering. "Cas, Cas, Cas!"

He cried out into the pillow, suddenly coming all over the leather sectional, slick leaking from his hole to join the white mess. He rocked his hips once more, moaning shakily at the sensitivity. Dean lifted his head, blinking at the pillow in a daze. He slowly sat up onto his knees and looked down at the mess he made on the leather and his cock.

Dean lifted his head, looking around for Kleenex. He froze in horror, eyes wide at the sight of Castiel standing a few feet away, palming himself through his pants. The man smiled, and let go of his crotch, walking closer until he was right beside him. Dean dropped his gaze to his crotch, whimpering at the outline of his huge cock straining against the slacks. "My eyes are up here, boy."

Blood rushed to his face again and he quickly lifted his gaze, locking eyes with Castiel. He wanted to turn tail and run, hide, do something other than stare this man dead in the eye after he got caught fucking into the sectional.

"Couldn't wait?" Castiel grinned, sliding a hand through the short hair covering the back of his head. Dean whimpered, averting his gaze to the mess he had made. "Clean it up." He whimpered again and moved to stand. Castiel grabbed his hair roughly, and he trembled as a rush of delight flew through him, heading straight down to his rapidly hardening cock. "With your mouth, boy."

Dean moaned and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself. It didn't work with Castiel standing so close to him and still tightly gripping his hair. He opened his eyes again, swallowing thickly at the look of impatience on Castiel's face. Dean scooted back slightly, bending forward, shivering when Castiel didn't let him go down easily, still gripping his hair. He hesitantly stuck his tongue out, licking up the sticky white mess.

"Good puppies always clean up their mess. Are you a good puppy, Dean?" he heard, and moaned and nodded, lapping faster at the mess of sweet slick and salty cum. He let go of his hair, soothing it gently with the pads of his fingers. Dean sat up, licking his lips and looking up at Castiel eagerly. "Fuck..." the man moaned slowly, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly.

He shuddered, shyly flicking his tongue out to touch Castiel's. He was rewarded with a groan and a firm yet gentle bite to his lower lip. Dean opened his eyes, green clashing with blue, and Castiel slowly pulled back, his lip sliding from between his white teeth. Dean let out a small moan, hips bucking into the air, his cock seeking contact.

"Stand up," Castiel whispered huskily, watching as he scrambled to obey, standing up over the sticky mess on the couch. "Good boy." Dean clenched his cheeks together as more slick gushed out, sliding down the backs of his legs. 

Castiel leaned forward, his tongue sliding out to lick his cock from the tip to the base, piercing pressing deliciously against his sensitive member. Dean whimpered and wobbled, hands shooting out to grab the other's hair. Castiel grabbed his hips, holding him steady, and he felt slick force its way from between his tense cheeks. He lifted him by the tip using his tongue, slowly sliding the organ into his mouth, his tongue piercing brushing against the bottom sweetly. Dean moaned slowly, arching his back and bucking his hips, attempting to slid faster into the warmth. "Please," he groaned.

Castiel chuckled in response, sending a delightful feeling through his cock and up his spine. Dean licked his dry lips, trying to rock his hips. He whined and looked down to find Castiel watching him with hooded pupil blown eyes. He found himself unable to look away, and Castiel slowly pulled to the tip. Then he swallowed him back down again. He sobbed when he pulled back again, this time fully.

Cold air brushed his wet cock, he hissed and felt and watched it twitch. Castiel licked at his hairless groin, cleaning up any leftover come. He licked his way down the side of his crotch to his balls, giving tiny little kitten licks to the sensitive orbs. "Yess," Dean bit his lip, flushing when Castiel looked up at him. "Sorry."

He pulled away, raising a brow at him. "Sorry?" Dean shook his head. "Hmm." Castiel pulled away completely, sliding his right hand into his pant pocket and pulling out a bottle. "Lay down please."

Dean frowned but did so immediately, grimacing at the thick wetness he lay on atop of. He squirmed until Castiel placed a hand on his lower back. He stilled immediately, forehead against the pillow from earlier. He heard a click and a tiny little squirt then there was something cool being gently rubbed into his sore bottom. Dean groaned and shifted his hips a little, pressing back against the hand.

"Feel better?" Castiel asked, and placed a hand in his hair, massaging gently. Dean moaned in response, half-nodding. Both hands paused for a second, but before he could even make a sound of protest they were back to rubbing. "Would you do me a favor, Dean?" He asked hesitantly, slowly removing his hands.

"Uh, sure," he muttered in response, forcing himself to push his body up with his arms. He knelt on the sticky mess of slick, looking at Castiel curiously. The alpha looked as hesitant as he had sounded, biting his lip and refusing to look at him. Dean frowned, reaching out to touch his hand. 

Castiel tensed but looked at him. "Uh, would you mind..." He cut himself off and dropped his gaze down, Dean followed his eyes and flushed deeply when he realized where he was looking and what he meant. He dropped his hand and looked away, thinking about it. "Nevermind, puppy. I'm sorry if I pu-"

"No, I, it's fine," Dean interrupted, shifting forward and turning so he was kneeling more comfortably on the couch and facing him. He hesitated then reached up and began to undo his buckle.

"You don't have to do anything, Dean. I'm sorry. It's alright." Castiel said, smiling down at him and moving to stop him. He frowned and batted his hands away, pulling the ends of the belt away from each other and undoing his button and zipper. He slowly pulled his slacks down, watching as they slid down his legs easily, pooling around his ankles.

Dean yanked down his boxers before he could say anything else, and could barely stop the widening of his eyes when he saw the fucking size of his cock. Like shit. How the hell was that going to fit in him? Ass or mouth. Dean swallowed thickly and risked a look up, finding an amused expression on Castiel's face. He resisted the urge to pout and hesitantly wrapped his hand around the man's cock, just above his knot.

Castiel grunted and rocked his hips forward ever slightly, cock pulsing lightly. Dean licked his lips and leaned forward, tongue darting out to gently lick the small bead of moisture at the tip of Castiel's cock. Castiel hissed and groaned, hands sliding into his hair. He tasted kind of sweet with bitter undertones, and salty too. It was different than his come, a good different. Dean liked the taste of him.

Dean licked the tip again then swept his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. He lapped at the sides and top and tip until his cock was nice and wet then attempted to suck him into his mouth like Castiel had done for him. Dean sucked on the head of his cock, careful of his teeth, then slowly slid more into his mouth, squeezing his hand gently and awkwardly moving it up and down as he did so. He managed to get three inches inside then choked and pulled away.

Castiel let out a strangled moan, and he looked up, finding him with his head thrown back and back arched ever slightly, chest heaving with breaths of air. "Cas," he whispered, the man immediately lowered his head to look at him with half-closed eyes. Dean swallowed and held his gaze, he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock again, and sucked. Hard.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck," he moaned loudly, a shudder passing through his body. A hand tightened in his hair and pulled, sending painful little spikes through him that he couldn't help but enjoy. Dean moaned, and it seemed that Castiel felt it because he groaned and twitched his hips forward. He pulled back, cock slipping out of his mouth and gentle grip.

Dean looked up questioningly, but Castiel only smirked. His hands pulled away and one grabbed his jaw while the other pressed two fingers to his lips. He opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowed. Castiel pulled his jaw wide open, keeping it open with two fingers. He removed the hand on his jaw and grabbed his cock, guiding it into his mouth.

"Relax now," he muttered, slowly sliding into his mouth. Dean felt a rush of panic as the tip hit the back of his throat and immediately went to pulled back. But Castiel was fast. He let go of himself and grabbed the back of his head, keeping him in place and his mouth open while moving his hips back and forth. "Relax your throat."

Dean swallowed then somehow managed to relax his throat and keep it that way long enough for Castiel to push deeper inside his mouth with a moan. "Good boy, just like that," he whispered, letting go of his mouth. "Breathe through your nose, Dean," he said, caressing his hair.

Dean obeyed, inhaling and exhaling through his nose and trying not to think about how weird it was breathing past Castiel's dick. He locked eyes with him, relaxing at the sight of approving blue eyes. Castiel pushed his cock in all the way until Dean's lips were wrapped around the base of his cock and his nose was pressed into his trimmed pubic hair.

"God, Dean, you feel so good," Castiel sighed, cock twitching. Dean moaned around him, throat squeezing around the tip of his cock. Castiel slowly pulled out to the tip then rocked his hips forward again, sliding all the way back in with little problem. "What a good boy," he cooed, panting. "Staying nice and open for me. So good."

Dean whined and hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could while Castiel slowly, almost gently, fucked his face. He closed his eyes then, unable to maintain eye contact with his alpha's intense blue gaze. He concentrated on the heavy, moderately paced slid of Castiel's cock in his mouth and throat. He ignored his own cock that twitched with neglect, instead taking pleasure in the way Castiel used his mouth to bring himself closer to his orgasm.

"Fuck, puppy, I'm close," Castiel's hips twitched involuntarily, causing him to lose his rhythm. He picked up his pace, fucking into Dean's willing mouth faster. Dean opened his eyes, and lifted them, finding Castiel looking at him with such a wild gaze that it made him groan. And it seemed like that was all Castiel needed, because he was suddenly crying out, hips jerking desperately and one hand shooting out to grab the base of his cock as his knot swelled.

Dean wasn't prepared at all for the amount of cum that streamed out of Castiel's pulsing erection, and although he tried to swallow it like a good boy, he couldn't get it down fast enough and it dripped out the sides of his mouth, down his chin and neck and chest. He whimpered, listening to Castiel's moans and groans and grunts and small cries of pleasure.

***

By the time Castiel stopped coming and his huge ass knot went down, Dean was so full he felt like he ate an entire box of pizza. He absently licked at his lips and sticky fingers, gazing up at Castiel's expression of pure bliss. "Was... was that good?" Dean asked hesitantly, leaning back and staring away.

Castiel held his chin, turning his head so they were once more eye to eye. "Puppy," he whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "That was perfect. Thank you, sweetheart."

Dean tried to contain himself, he really did. But he really couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck and shoulders and pulling him in for a sloppy, completely novice and unpracticed, kiss. Their chests pressed together when Castiel wrapped his arms around him, Dean felt a chuckle bubble from deep inside the man's chest but it died before it could leave his lips. He smiled when Castiel took over the kiss, dominating his mouth in the sweetest way possible.

They pulled away slowly, a thin string of saliva and leftover cum keeping them together. Dean was suddenly aware that they were naked chest to naked chest. He blinked owlishly at Castiel, cocking his head to the side and staring at his chest.

"When did you take your shirt off?" Dean asked, brows furrowed. Castiel raised a brow and laughed, leaning closer and licking at his chin.

"Quite a while ago," he muttered against his skin, licking up the mess of cum down his throat. Dean gasped, completely unprepared for the hand suddenly stroking his member. He moaned and bared his neck and arched his back, giving Castiel more access to him. A few fingers appeared on his right erect nipple, gently teasing the bud.

"O-oh," Dean panted and glanced down at the lips circling his nipple, lips parted and eyes slightly wide. Castiel looked up at him, a wicked sparkle lighting up his eyes. His tongue darted out and licked at the bud, forcing a tiny whine from him. The hand on his cock moved over his balls then perineum and stopped at his leaking hole, fingers carefully teasing his sensitive rim. Dean let out a strangled cry when Castiel suddenly bit down on his nipple and pulled.

Castiel pulled away, blowing air onto his sensitized nipple. He whimpered and squirmed, accidentally pressing the tip of a finger into himself. He gasped and flushed, involuntarily clenching his cheeks together. "God, you're so adorable, Dean," Castiel chuckled, nuzzling his neck and gently biting his throat. He let go of him completely then, and straightened, pulling up his boxers and pants. "Come on, you need to clean up then we have a date to go on."

Dean blinked. "But..." he blushed and bit his lip, looking away. Castiel hummed and patted his cheek for a second before going back to tightening his belt.

"I know you want to come, Dean. You've been such a good boy, and although I feel a little bad about leaving you hard and aching, it's for the best. Dean, look at me." He turned to him, but refused to meet his gaze, instead staring at his nose. "Dean." He pouted but locked eyes with him anyways. "Dean, only I can make you come. Not yourself, not anyone else, only I. Your pleasure is mine to dictate. Are we clear?"

"Yes, alpha," Dean said reluctantly, slumping and pouting more. Castiel cupped his face in his hands, leaning in closer with a very serious expression.

"I'm going to ask you this once, Dean, and only once. Do you want to be my omega?" Dean huffed and nodded, because hell fucking yes he did. "I would appreciate a verbal response."

"Yes,  _alpha,_ " Dean said, lips twitching at Castiel's huff of amusement.

"Good. But I want you to know that as your alpha I will direct your life whether you like it or not. I will give you everything you want, Dean, just name it, anything. You are mine to protect and coddle and spoil. Mine to court. All I want from you is obedience, the rest is mine to do," Castiel continued, and Dean swallowed because this was deep and they barely knew each other. "And to officially court you, I must speak with your family."

Dean's eyes widened in panic and he shook his head. Castiel straightened again and let go of his face, turning away to find his shirt probably. "Yes, Dean. I need to speak with your father." Castiel pulled his shirt on, adjusting it and beginning to button it. "Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you fear the thought of us meeting?"

"No! But... they're... we..." Dean swallowed, desperately trying not to panic. Castiel was there then, running a hand through his hair in a warm and comforting gesture and pulling him so his head as against his abdomen. He relaxed, gripping the half-done shirt. "We don't get along."

"I see," Castiel shifted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his crown. "I won't push the issue but just know that I would prefer to court you in the traditional way, meaning your parents approval would mean a lot. I could work with your approval alone, though," he said against his hair.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, chewing on his cheek. "I just... I don't mean to... I-"

"None of that now," Castiel chided, pulling away and tugging him to his feet. He stumbled slightly, his legs asleep, and held onto Castiel for balance. "It's fine, Dean." Castiel kissed his cheek, nuzzling his temple. "Now, let's get you washed and changed into fresh clothes."

"Can... Can I shower?" Dean asked hesitantly, reluctantly allowing Castiel to dress him in the lounge pants.

"No," he replied, smirking at him. "I want you smelling like me." Dean flushed, biting his lip as the soft material brushed roughly over his cock. Castiel grinned at him and helped him into his shirt. "Come on." He grabbed his hand, and pulled him away from the couch and towards the doors.

They walked out and towards the stairs, close to where a man in a suit was standing. Dean blushed and ducked his head, aware he probably looked as messy as he felt, and he probably smelled gross too. "Matthew, please close off the main room for now. It needs to be cleaned thoroughly."

"Of course, sir," the man said, nodding his head forward in some kind of weird looking bow and walking the way they just came. Dean sniffed him slightly, finding that he was a beta. Interesting.

"He's a beta. We only employ betas." Castiel said, pulling him up one of the stairs. "They're neutral and safe for everyone."

"Ah," Dean muttered, allowing himself to be dragged down familiar halls to the room he had been in a while ago. "What, uh, what time is it?"

Castiel pushed open the door then reached into his pocket and pulled out a smartphone, the screen lit up with a touch of a button, revealing a lock and digital clock. "Five sixteen," he answered, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. They entered the room and Castiel closed the door. "Strip, put your clothes in the hamper and then head on into the bathroom. I'll get you some clothing."

"O-okay," Dean murmured, padding over to a hamper and removing his shirt, hesitating with his pants which was stupid since they just had orgasms in each others company not even an hour ago. He stuffed his clothes into the hamper and walked into the bathroom, staring in awe at the huge - and very clean - room.

"Here," Castiel said, making him jump and spin around. Castiel lifted a brow and his lips twitched. "Come here." Dean walked closer, watching as the alpha wet a washcloth from the shelf of towels. He squeezed the extra water out and proceeded to wipe Dean clean of come and slick and spit.

"Thank you..." he muttered when he finished, licking his lips. Castiel smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, murmuring something about not needing to thank him. Fuck, this was kind of weird. Why would Castiel even want to take care of him? He wasn't worth it.

"Dean?" He looked at him, forcing a smile that Castiel clearly didn't believe. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me, Dean. Never. Or I will punish you. Clear?" Castiel said, sounding stern.

"Yes, sir. Sorry," Dean muttered, biting the inner corner of his lips.

Castiel sighed, and gestured to the bundle of clothes on the counter. "Dress, hmm? I'm going to change as well." He rinsed the washcloth and took it with him as he left the room in search of clothing. Dean glared at the clothes and grabbed them. There were jeans and a Henley and... oh shit. Dean flushed bright red at the sight of lace green panties, complete with two small black bows on the sides.

There wasn't a tag on any of the clothing but they were clearly brand new. He'd never worn panties before, but he was kind of open to the idea. Dean picked them up, finding they were silky soft and slowly stepped into them, pulling them up his legs and settling them on his hips. They felt good, soft and smooth, and held him better than the boxers. He glanced at himself in the mirror, blushing deeper.

He quickly pulled the jeans and Henley on, walking out of the bathroom to find Castiel in jeans and a royal blue button up, adjusting a belt. He looked up when Dean entered the room, and smiled. "Do you like them?"

"Uh..." Dean looked down, intertwining his hands behind his back. "Yeah."

"Good, I'm glad." Castiel walked over and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his cheek and ear. "Come on, let's go have that date."

Castiel kissed his jaw and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out, pausing for him. Dean smiled, this may be a little weird but it was nice to be wanted by someone that wanted a relationship with him. It felt good to be cared about; hugged and kissed and whatever it was that he did when he rubbed his nose and mouth against him. He walked over to Castiel and grabbed his hand, closing the door and letting himself be guided down the hall.

It was very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO! I promise wings make an appearance soon. Fluffy, cuddly, deliciously warm wings.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated! Thanks guys!
> 
> \---
> 
> On another note: I have this fic I'm working on (it's a little old) with - surgically turned - cat!Dean and dog!Sam and lots of kinky shit. I'm wondering if you guys will like it or not. It's another A/B/O and both Winchesters are in poly relationships (Cas/Dean/Mike and Gabe/Sam/Luci). It's a lil sad and potentially triggering to some, but it's also full of nice kinks and I have like five chapters completed (each around four to five thousand words each). So, uh... yeah, thoughts? :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.

Dean climbed into Castiel's Camaro, nervously wondering what he had planned for their date. "So, uh, where are we going?" He decided to ask as the older angel pulled out of the garage and began to drive towards a pair of huge metal gates, that automatically - it seemed - opened as he approached.

"It's a surprise." Castiel winked at him before concentrating back on the road, turning to the left and heading towards the city lights.

"Please?" Dean batted his eye lashes when the older angel looked over at him. Castiel raised a brow, his lips twitching up into a tiny smirk.

"Oh, please, Dean," he laughed. "That's not going to work." Dean frowned, slumping back in his seat and turning his head away. "Stop pouting, puppy."

"I'm not a puppy," he muttered slowly and as quietly as he could.

"Yes, you are. You're my puppy," Castiel said, voice full of affection. Dean flushed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really, stop pouting, little puppy."

"I'm not little either!" Dean turned to glare at him, jaw clenching at his amused features.

"Again, yes, you are," Castiel reached his hand over and ruffled his hair, snickering. Dean hissed and slapped his hand away, freezing in fear when he realized what he just did. Castiel didn't seem to care though, appearing even more pleased. 

He bit his lip, pondering something for a moment, then slid as close to the middle as he could, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing up onto his knees on the chair, facing Castiel. "What are you doing? Sit properly and buckle up," Castiel ordered, narrowing his eyes at him. Dean shook his head and placed his hands on the plastic cover for one of the hidden compartments, leaning over and brushing his nose against Castiel's exposed neck. "Dean, I'm serious. Sit down and buckle up."

"You smell good," he muttered, turning his head and laying it on his shoulder, staring out through the windshield.

"Dean,  _please_. Please, sit down," Castiel said quietly, both hands gripping the wheel tightly. Dean frowned but reluctantly pulled away, turning and buckling himself in again, tucking his body into the door. "Dean." He didn't answer. " _Dean._ " He bit his cheek, wrapping his arms around himself. Castiel sighed but let it go, not speaking as he turned into the city.

Dean knew what he did wasn't safe, but he couldn't help himself. Now he couldn't help but feel rejected; even if he knew somewhere inside him that that wasn't what had happened. With a quiet whimper, he realized he had been really bad all night. He had endangered them, and disobeyed Castiel,  _twice_ , and slapped-

"Dean," he turned, staring at Castiel with blurry eyes. Why weren't his hands on the wheel? He looked out the front window, finding they had stopped. "Dean, shh," Castiel reached over and cradled his face in his hands, thumbs brushing softly against his cheeks. Why was he wet? No, wait, that wasn't him. Dean blinked. He was crying. Why was he crying? "Oh, puppy. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Fuck, he sounded awful. What the  _fuck_. Dean cleared his throat, blinking back the rest of the tears. Castiel smiled slightly and pressed their lips together, bumping their noses together gently.

"I didn't mean it the way you thought I did. I just didn't want either of us to be hurt. I really don't think I could have controlled myself if you kept touching me." Dean stared. That wasn't true; yet it wasn't a lie. Castiel had shown he had impeccable control so far but if he was saying this, did that mean Dean made him lose control? Dean pressed his lips together then pecked him on the lips, pushing him away slightly.

"I wouldn't want you to lose control before our date," he muttered, smiling cautiously. Castiel laughed and kissed him one last time before slowly sliding his hand off his face and settling back into his seat.

"No, we wouldn't want it to happen before our date, would we?" Castiel smirked and put the car in drive again, turning back onto the road. "After, however, that seems fine to me."

Dean grinned and wiped the residue of the tears away, slouching in his seat and watching Castiel's expression as he drove through the thin snow and ice covering the pavement. He studied his face. Recognizing the laugh lines and the tiny definition of crows feet at the corner of his eyes. The stubble and the straight nose; his naturally shaped eyebrows and slightly prominent cheekbones. His pale pink lips and strong jawline. Jesus, he was really fucking hot.

"Thank you," Castiel chuckled, raising a brow at him. Dean blinked then blushed brightly, realizing he just said that out loud.

"Sorry."

"No, no, I think I enjoy when you compliment me," he winked, like he was joking. The car slowed and he parked it, turning it off and pulling the keys out. "We're here."

Dean looked out the window, eyes widening at the sign for the local bowling alley. He turned to Castiel, practically bouncing in his seat and silently asking if they were going in there. The man nodded, unbuckling himself and stepping out of the car. Dean quickly unbuckled himself as well and moved to open the door. Castiel beat him to it though, opening the door and holding his hand out for him.

He rolled his eyes and pouted, but secretly enjoyed his mannerisms. Castiel kissed his cheek and locked the car, gripping his hand tightly and leading him towards the building. They entered and pulled their coats off, holding them and walking up to the desk.

Castiel immediately guided him over to the last lane. "Don't we have to get stuff and pay?" Dean asked nervously, glancing around the empty room. 

"Well," Castiel muttered. "I already took care of that... and the other people." He appeared sheepish, stopping at the last lane and beginning to untie his shoes. Dean narrowed his eyes at the two pairs of bowling shoes sitting neatly on the wooden floor. He didn't say anything though, instead beginning to untie his own shoes.

After a moment, they tucked their normal shoes away and slipped their bowling shoes on, finding they fit good. "Ever been bowling?" Castiel asked momentarily, tossing his coat onto one of the seats.

"No," Dean admitted after a second, placing his coat on another chair and nervously shifting around. Castiel grinned and stepped up on the smooth wood, walking over to the balls already sitting on the return track. He picked up a deep green one, holding it up and resting it against his shoulder.

"Well..." He winked then turned and face the pins. "First time for everything, huh?" Castiel glanced over his shoulder and grinned, before focusing forward and swinging his arm, releasing the ball onto the wooden lane. They watched it spin down rapidly and collide with the pins, knocking them into each other and causing them all to fall.

"Wow," Dean muttered, eyes wide. He hesitantly walked closer, stopping beside the return track and moving his hand over the deep blue one. He slid his middle and ring fingers into the top two holes, his thumb into the lonely bottom one. He held it the way he saw Castiel and walked closer to him. 

Castiel tugged him in front of his body, placing his hand on his shoulder and slowly sliding it down his arm to his wrist and the back of his hand. "Alright," he muttered, much to close to his ear. Dean shivered and swallowed, focusing on the neatly aligned pins. "Just swing your arm like this," he guided his arm, nudging his feet forward as he did so. "Andddd... release!"

Dean obeyed, watching as the ball rolled down the lane and hit half the pins. He pouted back at Castiel, crossing his arms. The man laughed and kissed behind his ear.

"You'll get it, don't worry. That was better than my first time though. I didn't even get one," he huffed and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Well, now I don't feel so bad about it," Dean chuckled, leaning his temple against Castiel's. "Are we keeping scores?"

"No. Unless you wish to," Castiel kissed his clothed shoulder and pulled away, grabbing the blue ball and handing it to him. Dean shook his head and held it properly, scrunching up his face a little and aiming for the leftover half of the pins. He threw the ball down the lane carefully, watching as it rolled speedily and hit the pins, toppling them over. Dean glared hard at the last one that wobbled around, then grinned as it fell back. "I think your glare scared it so much that it had to run away."

Dean glared at him then, crossing his arms and plopping down on a seat. Castiel grinned and picked up his green ball, positioning himself as the pins were placed properly again.

***

It was thirty minutes later that Dean started to get really hungry. His stomach growling quietly, too low to be heard over the thunderous sounds from the balls and pins. "I'm hungry," he said quietly, biting his lip when Castiel turned to him.

"Pardon?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I, uh, I'm hungry," he said louder, flushing a little.

"Oh, wonderful." Castiel put his ball down and walked over to him, kicking the bowling shoes off as he did. "Let's go eat." Dean removed his shoes as well, placing them beside Castiel's. He tied his shoes on and shrugged his coat on, taking Castiel's offered and hand walking with him towards the main doors.

"Where are we going?"

"Restaurant," Castiel held the door open for him, and he stepped out, shuddering as the cold air hit him. "Are you warm in that? It's fairly thin."

"Yeah, uh, it- it's fine," he smiled weakly. It was fucking freezing actually. "Anyways, uh, a restaurant, huh?"

Castiel eyed him for a moment then let it go, guiding him towards the Camaro. "Yes, it's not fancy, because I get the feeling you wouldn't enjoy that, but it's decent." Dean smiled and slid into the car, buckling himself immediately and rubbing his hands together.

"I think I'll like the place you picked," he said when Castiel opened his door and climbed in.

"Good, I hope so." Castiel smiled and turned the car on, letting it idle for a moment before shifting into reverse and backing out of spot, shifting into drive again and heading towards the exit.

They were comfortably silent as he drove them a few minutes away to a cute little restaurant, parking and helping him out of the car again.

"A Little Taste of Heaven?" Dean said the name out loud, looking at Castiel curiously.

"Yes, it's Gabe and Luke's. They own a chain of restaurants and bakeries together," Castiel explained, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist and pulling him closer as they walked up to the door. He held it open for him, and two attendants immediately appeared to take their coats. A lady appeared and greeted them, gesturing them to follow her.

She led them past a few empty tables, stopping beside one with candles lit and the chairs pulled out. Castiel helped Dean into his before taking his seat across from him. The lady nodded at them and left. A man appeared moments later, holding two menus.

"Hello, my name is Alfie." He handed them the menus. "I'll give you a moment to look that over, then I'll be back." He smiled warmly and walked away, disappearing into a swinging door.

Dean looked around the place, figuring Castiel had booked - or asked Gabriel and Lucifer to 'close' - the restaurant. He turned to find Castiel watching him quietly, a smile playing the edges of his lips. "So, uh, what kind of fancy food do they have here?" Dean asked, frowning when Castiel chuckled.

"Check the menu."

Dean picked up the menu and looked it over, squinting and bringing it closer to make sure he was reading this right. Different kinds of burgers and hot dogs and steak. "What the heck," Dean looked at the rest of it finding breakfast specials and pie and cake and tiramisu.

"I told you," Castiel leaned closer. "Not fancy."

"I love it," Dean looked into his sparkling blue eyes, grinning.

"I'm glad, Dean," Castiel smiled back. The waiter appeared then, holding a notepad and pen.

"Alright, guys, have you had a chance to look over the menu? See anything you'd like?" Alfie asked, grinning at them.

"Double bacon cheeseburger," Dean said, handing the man his menu. He nodded and wrote it down, turning to Castiel.

"I'll have the same, and bring us a plate of tiramisu," Castiel replied, handing his menu over as well. The man wrote it down and nodded again.

"Of course, it'll all be out soon." Alfie quickly left, walking back through the swinging doors.

"Do you like horror movies, Dean?" Castiel asked after a second.

"Yeah, I love them. I just... never really have the time to watch them," he said, picking at the skin on the side of his index fingernail.

"I see. Well, we're going to see a horror movie after this. I just wanted to make sure you liked them," Castiel hummed, eyeing him happily. Dean shifted in his seat and nodded, unsure what to say.

***

They talked about trivial things while they waited for their food. When Alfie brought it out though, they focused more on the food than the conversation. They finished eating, and Alfie brought them a plate of tiramisu with two forks, taking their plates as he left.

Castiel pierced the dessert with his fork, lifting his arm and holding it out towards Dean. He blinked but opened his mouth, locking eyes with Castiel and wrapping his lips around the utensil tightly, slowly pulling back. "Fuck," Castiel muttered, shifting in his chair. Dean licked his lips triumphantly, chewing the delicious, creamy bite happily. "Tease."

"Nope," Dean cut a piece off and held it out to him, leaning his face against his fist. Castiel narrowed his eyes and ate it, his tongue darting out immediately after and licking the tongs slowly and thoroughly. "The heck." Dean blushed and pulled his arm away.

He snickered. "You're so cute." Dean huffed.

They fed each other until it was all gone, then stood and went to retrieve their coats. They got in the car again and Castiel drove them to the theater, one that only played old movies. It had started to snow some time on the trip, so they hurried inside and brushed themselves off. Dean had never been in here before, so he stared around at the old styled place with wonder.

They walked up to the teller who lazily played on her phone. "Two tickets for The Shining, please," Castiel said, placing a few bills on the counter. The girl nodded and handed him the tickets, taking the money and giving him the change. "Thank you." They walked away, heading towards auditorium number three.

"The Shining is the one where they take a vacation and die, right?" Dean asked as they walked down the short hall and came into the large theater room.

"Something like that," Castiel smiled. Dean nodded, and turned towards the seats... except, they weren't there. He blinked slowly, brows furrowing at the thick, pillowed beds. "Like it?"

It was empty just like the other places. "Yeah," he muttered, poking one bed as they walked up the stairs. Castiel led him to the very top, and then into the middle of the row. He kicked his shoes off and removed his coat, tossing it at the foot of the bed.

Dean sniffed the air slightly, finding the scent of lemon fresh detergent just about oozing from the sheets.

"Come on, then," he winked and climbed into the bed, adjusting the pillows before plopping into the middle, legs bent and spread. Dean removed his jacket and shoes, crawling onto the bed as well. He hesitated then slid forward, crawling between his legs and sitting with his back against Castiel's chest. "Good boy." Dean blushed and relaxed as his arms wrapped around him and tugged him closer.

Castiel let go of him, grabbing a thick blanket from the corner and opening it, tucking it around their bodies. He wrapped his arms around him again, and they both relaxed back. There was the sound of a door closing and then the lights slowly shut off and the screen began to play opening credits. Dean smiled and snuggled up against his chest, head tucked under his chin.

He shifted a little more, then sighed and looked at the screen. "Comfy?" Castiel asked, sounding a little sarcastic. Dean huffed, and blushed lightly but didn't move. Castiel shifted slightly, then there was a pair of lips pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Thank you, puppy."

"For?"

"Today, and previous days. Thank you." There was another kiss then he rested his head against him, sighing contentedly.

"You're welcome..." Dean said. "And, uh, thank you too. For... today and previous days." Castiel giggled against his hair.

"You're welcome, my little puppy." Dean closed his eyes and smiled. He opened his eyes as a young Jack Nicholson appeared on the screen and introduced himself to a lady behind a desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay. :P Thanks for reading!
> 
> All Kudos / Comments / Bookmarks are appreciated! (And thanks to those who already did/do!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.

Dean smiled, and reached forward, pressing their lips together. He moaned quietly when Castiel deepened the kiss, tongue flicking into his mouth. He pulled away first, tightening his arms around the man's waist. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetheart," Castiel muttered, giving him an eskimo kiss. He smiled vaguely, then pulled away and buried his face in his neck, scenting everything that was Castiel. Sharp cinnamon and spicy nutmeg and tangy apples and sweet honey and... and  _home_... or pie, actually. Dean giggled then sighed, melting into his arms, eyes fluttering closed.

Castiel began to rub his back gently, almost massaging him. "Mine," he muttered sleepily. The hands stopped briefly, then continued.

"And you're mine," he whispered in reply, nipping his ear teasingly. Dean nodded; because yeah, he was his. He shifted, licking the alpha's neck. "What are you doing?"

Dean smiled and kissed the spot he licked, opening his mouth and biting gently. Castiel inhaled sharply, tightening his arms around him. "Dean," he swallowed and whimpered at the same time, burying his face in his neck. Dean bit a little harder, pleased with his reaction. Then he slowly released him, tongue lapping at the small teeth marks. He tasted everything he had smelled. And God, did it taste good. It was like... pie. Shit, he really was like a walking pie. Dean shuddered and sucked gently.

There was a shrill ringing and they both froze, tensing. Dean panicked, because that was his ringtone. But he didn't have many contacts. Sam didn't usually call him, only texted; Charlie and his mom too. That left Bobby and his dad. Bobby wouldn't call though, especially if he knew he was on a date. So it was his dad.  _His dad._

Dean scrambled away from him, digging in his jacket pocket for his phone. He just about ripped it out, stomach sinking at the time on the clock. Nine fifty-seven. He flipped it open and pressed the green button, holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" John half-yelled and half-slurred. Dean bit his lip then released it.

"I-I'm.. I'm with Charlie. We-we're doing this, uh, this p-project t-together. A-and-"

"I don't care. Get home," John hung up. Dean swallowed but lowered the phone, using his leg to flip it shut.

"Dean? Are you okay? What happened?" Castiel asked from behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Dean closed his eyes for a second, then reluctantly shrugged him off and stepped away.

"Can you take me to my car? I have to go home," he said, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his jacket. Castiel grabbed his arm, stopping him from pulling the coat on. "Please, don't. I just... I'm sorry, okay? I have to go."

"Dean, you smell scared. Talk to me, please," Castiel tugged him into his arms, nuzzling his cheek. "Please, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It was my dad. He wants me home. That's it. Now can you take me to my car?" Dean said, swallowing thickly. Castiel sighed but nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Of course. Let's go," Castiel let go of him and sat on the bed, tugging his shoes on. He stood and slipped his jacket on, adjusting it. "Come on then."

He took his offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled down the steps by the older man. Dean felt horrible. This wasn't how their date was supposed to end. He sighed and lowered his head, slipping into the Camaro sadly. Neither said anything as they drove to the school.

Castiel parked beside the snow covered Impala, and they both got out, heading towards the car. Dean glanced at him and got the snow brush out of the backseat, turning the car on to warm her up. He moved to clean the snow off but Castiel took the brush from him. "Get in the car, hmm?" He smiled and quickly brushed the snow off all the windows, scraping away the thin ice as he did. Dean sat in the drivers seat reluctantly, watching as he moved around the vehicle.

Castiel finished by the passenger window and opened the door, sliding inside and tossing the brush onto the floor of the backseat. He slid across the bench seat and pressed tiny chaste kisses to Dean's lips. "I had fun today," he muttered, nuzzling his cheek. Dean smiled and leaned against him.

"Me too."

"Shall we do it again?" Castiel asked hesitantly, pulling back. Dean bit his lip, then nodded. "Good. I'll text you tonight, okay?" He nodded again. "Have a good night, puppy."

He kissed him until he was panting for breath and lightheaded. "You too," he croaked, inhaling Castiel's scent and relaxing into the seat. Castiel smiled and slid out of the car, waving and shutting the door. Dean watched as he hurried back to his car, ducking into the drivers side. He waved again and Dean waved back, watching as he pulled out of the parking spot and drove towards the parking lot entrance and rolled into the light traffic.

Dean sighed and put the car in drive, turning and heading towards the entrance as well. He quickly drove home, finding all the lights on. He sighed and shut the car off, looking around for his backpack. Wait, fuck! He didn't take it from Castiel's car. Dean got out of the car, locking it and heading up the path. He opened the front door, dusted his boots on the mat and entered.

He hung up his coat and placed his boots neatly, stuffing his keys and phone in his pant pockets. He padded towards the family room, John sat in his recliner gulping a bottle of beer down, his mom on the couch with Sam curled into her side. "Fucking bastard," John burped, sitting forward and carelessly dropping the bottle onto the coffee table. "Where the hell were you?"

Dean swallowed and straightened his posture. "I was with Charlie and a few others doing a project," he answered, inwardly counting down from one-hundred in an attempt to keep calm.

John grunted and turned to Mary and Sam, "Get off your ass and talk." John grabbed his bottle and turned back to the television, glaring at the football players like it would do something.

Sam slowly pulled away from Mary, standing up and walking closer. His face was red and teary, his cheek swollen and his lip split, covered in dried blood. Dean's eyes widened and he stepped closer, gently brushing the backs of his fingers against his swollen face. He froze, his sensitive nose picking up a honey like scent from him.

"Are... you..." Sam nodded and dove for him, crying loudly into his shirt. Sam smelt like honey and sweat and... and kind of disgusting, like their mom did when she was going into... heat. Dean swallowed again, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling him out of the room, Mary quickly following them up the stairs.

They ducked into Sam's room and shut the door, Mary locking it behind herself. "He started presenting earlier. I gave him a few pain pills because he was complaining it hurt too much," Mary said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Sam sobbed and crawled on top of his bed, curling up in a small ball. "He also took a sleeping pill so he should be out soon."

"Wow," Dean muttered, slumping against the door, sliding down to the floor. "Wow."

Mary sighed and massaged Sam's back gently, soothing him enough that he stopped crying and relaxed on the bed. She kept rubbing his back until he fell asleep, snoring quietly. Then she stood and gestured him out of the room. Dean resisted an eye roll and stood, quietly opening the door and padding to his own room.

"Dean," he froze beside his bed, then turned around. Mary closed his door and leaned against it, eyeing him. "Who were you with tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Dean clenched his jaw and sat down on his bed, turning away from her. Mary walked closer and sat down beside him, leaning in close and breathing deeply. He flushed and scooted away from her, looking down at his hands.

"You smell like alpha, male alpha. And I know none of your friends are-"

"It was a project. With different people than normal." Dean said quickly, swallowing thickly. His phone chimed with a text then. He chewed on his inner cheek but pulled it out at his mom's look. He opened it up to find a text from 'Cas.' He smiled slightly and read it:

_'Hope you got home okay, puppy. Text back ASAP. (:'_

_Home safe. My brother presented. Sorry for leaving so fast,_ he typed, hesitantly momentarily before sending the message. A couple seconds later there was a ding from his phone, a message popping up.

_'I'm glad you're okay. What did he present as?'_ Another ding.  _'Don't apologize for that, family matters are more important than an already ending date.'_

"Dean," his head snapped up and he blushed, snapping his phone shut and holding it against his stomach. "Are you texting your alpha?"

"I... yeah," he admitted, watching her closely for a negative reaction. She seemed relieved and happy though, smiling at him widely. "He's, uh, traditional..."

"I see," Mary giggled and slid closer to him. "What's his name?"

"Cas... Castiel, uh, Novak," Dean said, fingering the side of his phone. Mary's eyes narrowed.

"How old is he?"

"Early thirties," he muttered, looking down at his phone. "He's really nice and... and he smells like pie... tastes like it too." He flinched as soon as the last part left his mouth, but his mom didn't seem to notice.

"Pie, huh?" His mom stood and crossed her arms, a serious look appearing. "I want to meet him."

"No!" Dean looked up at her with wide eyes, glancing at the door like his dad was going to come in at any moment. "He... he can't meet Jo-dad."

"I never said he was meeting your father," Mary huffed and uncrossed her arms, turning to look at his chair. Apparently looking at it made her sad, she looked around his fairly clean room. "I need to meet him. I need to make sure he's not going to hurt you."

"Mom," Dean whined. "He's not! I promise."

"You may think so but I don't. I don't know this man, who he is or what he does."

"He's a professor!"

"Dean," she snapped, turning to glare at him. "I will meet him tomorrow. I don't care how, I will. We'll meet at his house."

"I've never even been to his place!" Wait, hadn't he just been there? Or had that been Michael's place? Or did they both own it? Shit! "B-besides, we can't just go over there uninvited!" Mary smiled deviously the moment she registered his words and snatched his phone from his hands, turning away and ignoring his desperate attempt to get it back.

She flipped it open and typed a message, pressing him into the bed with her foot. "Mom!" Dean hissed, he didn't want to hurt her so he couldn't just push her away. He grunted when she pressed his ribs harder, pulling back from her foot to breathe. "Dammit, mom."

"Hah," his phone chimed with a message and Mary seemed to approve of it. She tossed to phone back at him and grinned. "Sleep well, honey." She kissed his temple and left the room, shutting the door behind herself.

Dean groaned and quickly flipped his phone open, finding the message she sent.  _'My name is Mary, I am Dean's mother. I would like to meet you before you go any further with my son. Please text me your address and a time you are available tomorrow. My number is 334 - 555 - 6743. If you cannot make the time, then adios, Novak.'_ Adios, Novak? Was his mom serious? He shuddered as he wondered what Castiel thought of that.

He pulled up Castiel's response, pouting slightly.  _'Of course, Mary. I'm available after 2 pm. My address is 742 Autumn Drive. I look forward to meeting you.'_ Dean groaned and threw his head back, glaring at his white ceiling.

He lifted his hands so he could read as he wrote:  _'Sorry about my mom. You don't have to meet her tomorrow.'_ He licked his lips and sent it, staring at the screen, waiting for a response.

A few minutes later, his phone chimed.  _'I look forward to meeting her.'_ The text was quickly followed by:  _'I'll be picking you up from school tomorrow.'_

_'Are you gonna pick me up from my house too?'_

_'No. Your mother will be driving you to school.'_

_'Great.'_ He sighed.

_'Would you like her to pick you up as well?'_

_'No! I don't want her to drop me at school like I'm a kid again.'_

_'But you are a pup still.'_

_"I said kid, not pup. And I'm neither.'_

_'They are the same. You are a puppy.'_

_'I'm your puppy...'_ Dean accidentally sent the text, when he meant to erase it. It didn't even make sense for him to say that! "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Castiel didn't respond, at all. Dean started panicking, wondering how the hell he was supposed to fix-

His phone rang.

He stared at Castiel's number lighting up his screen, and quickly answered before he could chicken out. "Uh... hi," he muttered, pressing the phone to his ear.

Castiel didn't bother with a hello. "My little puppy," he replied, voice a little higher over the phone. "My tiny cocked little puppy."

Dean's face burned a million different shades of red. "I-" What the fuck did he say to that.  _Yeah, I'm your tiny cocked little puppy, alpha. And my tiny cock is hard for you. Please take care of me, sir._ Castiel would probably beat his ass through the phone for that sarcastic reply.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, the sound of a zipper making its way through the phone. Dean paused, wondering if he said that out loud. "You're hard for me, sweetheart?" Yes, he did. Fuck his ass. Hard. Deep. Oh, shit. He wondered how Castiel's cock would feel buried deep in his ass. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Uh, no, what-I, what, ha, what-" Dean dropped his phone and turned to scream into his pillow. He heard a soft laugh through the phone, and grabbed it, stuffing it between his ear and the incredibly soft pillow. "Sorry."

"I take it you were thinking out loud?" Castiel asked, sounding amused. Dean groaned again and sat up, leaning against his headboard.

"Yeah," he muttered. They were both silent then. "Did you know I love my bed?"

"Oh?" Castiel laughed again. "Why do you love your bed?"

"Memory foam," he muttered, shifting again then standing and unbuttoning his jeans, shoving them down to his ankles. He flushed as he caught sight of those green panties. "It remembers me."

"Memory foam, huh? Sounds comfortable."

"It is. Really comfy," Dean hopped over to his door and locked it. Then kicked off his pants. He pulled the phone away and quickly removed his shirt, bringing it back to his ear.

"Ah, so, I feel like I'm intruding but curiosity did kill the cat. What did your brother present as?" Castiel sounded a little distracted.

"Uh, omega. And John is pissed."

"John?"

"Oh, uh," Dean swallowed. "My dad."

"You call your father by name? Why?" Dean heard the shift of fabric, followed by a grunt and then a sigh.

"Yeah, uh, I dunno. What are you doing?"

"One sec," there was more shifting and then the sound of a magnetic door clicking shut. "Sorry, I was changing." He sounded sheepish.

Dean snorted, then blushed. "I was changing too, but I didn't make that much noise."

"It's hard changing with one hand," Castiel said defensively.

"I used one hand too," Dean grinned, pulling his covers away and crawling itno his bed, leaning against the headboard, legs tucked under the sheets. .

"You're just so amazing you can do it one-handed." Dean flushed and let his wings out, fluffing them and absently played with the end of his left wing. "I hear wings."

Dean smiled at the teasing tone. "Yeah, it's hard keeping them hidden." Castiel didn't say anything but there was a fluttery sound from his end. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about how I want to wrap you in my wings and never let you go," Castiel said.

"O-oh," Dean chewed on his lip. What the fuck did he say to that? "Okay..?"

"Okay?  _Okay?_ Dean, if I came there right now, would you let me hold you while you slept?" Fuck.

"Yeah, I would," he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his wings around himself. "I really would," Dean closed his eyes, imagining Castiel's beautiful inky black wings wrapped around him and his dark sand colored ones.

Castiel was silent on the other end, then there was the sound of a dial tone. Dean frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear, wondering if he had accidentally hung up on the other man. He heard a flutter and looked up, eyes widening. "What the fuck."

Half-naked Castiel grinned at him, black wings spread and towering. They moved as he walked to the side of the bed and placed his phone on the nightstand. "Move over," he said quietly. Dean stared.

He sighed and took the flip phone from him, placing it beside his. He then pulled the sheets back, pausing and staring down at his crotch. "You left them on."

"What?" Dean looked down then blushed cherry red. "I-what-no, I forgot, uh," he covered himself, ducking his head. Castiel laughed and grabbed his legs, pulling him down the bed until his head hit the pillow. Then he carefully crawled into bed beside him, bringing the covers up.

"Your bed is tiny."

"Your wings are huge."

"Thank you," Castiel wrapped said wings around him, bringing him to lay on his chest as he did so.

"Since when could you fly?"

"Since I was a child."

"Oh." Dean rubbed his cheek against Castiel's bare chest, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're fast at it."

"Yes, I am. Would you like me to teach you?" Dean lifted his head, looking at him with wide eyes.

"W-would you?" His lips parted in shock. Castiel nodded and pecked him on the lips.

"Sleep. I'm tired. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"O-okay, sorry," Dean hesitated then shifted closer, throwing an arm and leg over Castiel's body. The man huffed a laugh and slid a hand into his hair.

"Goodnight, Dean." He smiled and closed his eyes, tightening his wings around the older man, feeling him tighten his in return.

"G'night, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurt my fingers so I won't be writing much until I can type 'freely'. Just a warning, you might not get an update on Thursday and/or Monday. Thurs is a maybe because I have like 2/3 of that chapter but I'm not quite sure about Monday. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :P
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT: Hello, I thought I needed to put this here;**
> 
> **_New readers: There is a scene in this chapter where things are unclear and actions may have been too much but I understand that is wrong and I will be fixing it in a later chapter._ **
> 
> **Others: I understand that a few of you have found a scene in this chapter to be unsavory and do not like it. It will be addressed, so I ask that you be patient and understanding.**
> 
> **Thank you for telling me how you guys felt about this chapter. And I'm really sorry for offending / causing someone dislike. Thank you for reading and keeping up with the story so far, but if you feel you truly dislike this story, don't continue to read it. Thank you everyone.**  
>  \---  
> Love me.
> 
> Joking, hi, I'm sorry for not updating. I hope this makes up for some of it. And I'll probably just be updating once a week for now.
> 
> Unbetaed.

When Dean woke the next morning, he was alone. He frowned but tried not to dwell on it. He quickly shut his alarm off and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He froze when he spotted a folded piece of paper, sitting flat beside his alarm clock, tucked slightly under his phone and a ribbon tied box.

Dean licked his lips and grabbed the paper, shifting back and crossing his legs. He hesitated, then grabbed the box and placed it beside his leg, flipping the paper so it was open.

_'Dean,_

_I apologize for leaving you, sweetheart. I had to get ready for work. I promise to make it up to you tonight, however. And I sincerely enjoyed our time last night, even if we were asleep. Holding you in my arms felt absolutely phenomenal._

_On a different note, I'm sorry I can't be there to watch your expression as you open your courting gift - the first of many, I assure you. I hope you approve of it; and I'll show you how to work it if you need me to._

_Yours,_

_Castiel'_

Dean had a ridiculous smile on his face, he could feel it. He set the paper down to his left, picking up the rectangle box. He pulled at one corner of the ribbon, watching it fall apart and slid off the lid. He flicked the box open, setting the lid on his pillow. Dean blinked, brows furrowing.

A phone.

A smartphone.

A white Galaxy smartphone.

"Holy... shit," Dean muttered, carefully clicking the power button. The screen lit up with a picture of himself, wings curled around his body and a peaceful expression on his face. He flushed and delicately swept his finger against the screen, unlocking it and revealing a blank home page with a background picture of him and Castiel; the older man was sitting on the edge of the bed, wings ruffled from sleep and a pillow marks on his cheek, one wing curled over Dean and he was pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek, eyes closed.

The phone rang, a soft tune that was quite calming. He smiled at the name 'Cas' and slid the green button across the screen, just as it instructed him to. He lifted it to his ear. "Hi," he said, sliding out of his bed and walking to his closet.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, the distinct sound of shuffling paper making its way through the phone. "Do you like your present?"

"It's... it's a lot, Cas," Dean said, clutching a Metallica shirt and ripped stone washed jeans.

"It's nothing, truly. Is it... is it satisfactory? If not, I can get you a different kind and-"

"No! It's perfect. Cas, it's... it's really nice. I like it. Thank you." Dean sat down on his bed, setting his bundle of clothes to his side, and idly picked at the edge of his panties. "Thank you..."

"You already said that," Castiel sounded amused. There was the sound of a pen clicking then typing.

"Right. Uh... I-I have to shower and... and get ready," Dean said slowly, reluctantly indicating he didn't want to hang up.

"Go. Text me later, hmm?" A chair rolled across the floor followed by the sound of a knock. "I have to go. Goodbye, Dean. Have a good day."

"Yeah, I will. And you too. Bye," he pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. He eyed the phone for a moment then carefully set it on his dresser next to his old phone. He should cancel it. And save the money. The phone vibrated and a message lit the screen up. 

_'I have a few more gift for you to open later.'_

Dean bit his lip and licked his lips, wondering what he had for him. He glanced at the clock and panicked, jumping to his feet and snatching his jeans from yesterday, quickly pulling them on. He made sure his panties were hidden and unlocked his door, checking the hall before stepping out and heading towards the bathroom. It was thankfully empty. Now he needed to shower quick, dry himself off and get dressed. He just hoped his mom was awake.

***

Dean nearly skipped out the school doors, eager to see Castiel after all the flirty texts they had shared throughout the day. He dodged a group of alphas, surprisingly making it past them without being noticed - which might have been because of the thick snow blocking everything. He looked around, and immediately spotted the cherry red Camaro idling on the side of the road a safe distance between what looked like a Jeep and a Toyota.

He quickly walked over, a shiver racing up and down his spine when he felt a snowflake land on the back of his neck. He checked the road before ducking out and opening the passenger door of the Camaro, climbing into the blessedly heated car. Castiel smiled at him and leaned closer, a silent question shining in his eyes. Dean blushed but leaned forward too, his eyes closing as their lips met in a chaste kiss.

"Hi," Castiel murmured against his lips, having pulled back ever slightly. Dean opened his eyes, licking his lips - and the edge of Castiel's upper one by accident - and swallowing whatever saliva had pooled in his mouth.

"Hey," he replied quietly, nose twitching as he finally registered the scent of Castiel. Dean shuddered and smiled, bumping their noses together.

Castiel leaned back and gestured to the buckle. Dean quickly buckled up and watched as Castiel checked the road before putting the car into drive and carefully pulling away from the curb. "Are you alright with coming to my house?"

"Yeah. I was there yesterday, wasn't I?" Dean frowned at Castiel's small laugh.

"No, that was Michael's home."

"Oh."  _Oh._ Course it was. Dean resisted the urge to groan at his stupidity, just lazily crossing his arms over his stomach and turning to look out the window as Castiel turned onto a less busy street. Dean shifted his bag, pulling it into his lap and basically hugging it to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Dean blinked a few times and turned to Castiel, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm fine? Why?"

Castiel smiled slightly, "You look a little out of it."

"Oh."

Castiel stared at him for a moment, then turned back to the road. "Hmm," he turned again and drove a little before pulling into a huge garage connected to an even bigger house. "Come."

Castiel climbed out first and moved to walk around the car, but Dean didn't wait for him and just unbuckled and exited. Castiel narrowed his eyes and frowned in dislike. "Next time," he said, leaning so close Dean felt his breath on his lips. "Wait for me."

He flushed. "I'm sorry-I.."

He didn't say anything. Just gestured him to follow him into the house. Dean quickly obeyed, chewing his lip and desperately wishing he didn't offended or anger the older angel. They walked through the garage door and entered into a big living room. Dean's eyes widened because  _damn._  It wasn't outright amazing but it was really big.

It had cream painted walls, an old grandfather clock, a few pictures of oceans and landscapes. There was a matching couch and love seat, and a long coffee table. It was cute and nice and a good place for entertaining guests.

They removed their shoes and jackets, hanging them up. Castiel then led him through the living room, towards two sets of stairs, one leading up and the other down. Turning left, they walked into the entrance hall, passing a doorway to the right that led into a dining room and a completely open kitchen - from what he could see. Dean looked to the left, ignoring the plain photographs and gazed into the doorway on the same wall, sitting six feet from the front door. A family room.

Dean's lips parted and he slowly entered the room, staring at the section of windows to his right, covered with creamy white sheer curtains. Then he stared at the white L shaped sectional sofa directly in front of himself, along with a matching love seat and recliner. The love seat placed closer to the door and facing away from him, the recliner on the other side of the room, right where the short part of the L ended. The couches gave off the look of a broken square U. Dean blinked, finally seeing the large crystal clear pure glass coffee table sitting in between the couches.

He turned his head more to the left, and stared at the mounted television, and the short, long mahogany stand below it. The stand held a VCR, DVD player, a central speaker box, and a tiny computer, along with a keyboard and mouse and remote and tablet. On either side of the television were matching, to the stand, mounted cases with DVD's and books and speakers and weird little trinkets.

"Wow," he finally muttered, a little overwhelmed at the sight of all the fancy technology and neat room. Castiel chuckled from somewhere behind him, and he turned, just to catch a glimpse of the man. He stood a few feet away and to his right, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and his suit jacket draped over his arm.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh, yeah. It's... it's really nice."  _Much better than my place_ , he thought a little sadly. Castiel made a noise then moved closer, tossing his jacket over the side of the sectional before turning to him and wrapping his arms around his body.

"I have a few more gifts for you. And I would like it if you opened them before your mother came-" he paused, tilting his head to the windows. "It seems she's already here. Forget it then, you can open them after." Dean frowned, suddenly needing to know what he got him. Castiel huffed, although it sounded more like a laugh, and leaned closer, kissing him chastely. "Soon."

"Okay..." he said, sounding disappointed. Castiel made a noise of displeasure, bumping their noses together hard. Dean scrunched his face up, pouted and shrugged him off, stepping back. Castiel growled, a flash of annoyance dancing across his gaze, and yanked him back into his arms, slamming their lips together in a breathless kiss.

"Do," kiss, "not," kiss, "pout," kiss. "You will get your presents soon, Dean. I know you're eager, but you  _will_  be patient." Another breathless kiss followed those words, leaving Dean panting hard and eye-wide, he nodded dumbly. Castiel's hardened expression softened and he smiled, pressing a much gentler kiss to his lips just as the doorbell rang. "Come." Dean reluctantly stepped away, missing Castiel's warm body. The man pressed a kiss to his temple and then walked out the door, clearly expecting him to follow.

Dean padded after him, coming up behind him just as he opened the door. Mary stood gazing out onto the street, her right side facing them and a black duffle bag held by both her hands. She turned her head and scrutinized Castiel.

"Hello, Mary," Castiel said, a smile appearing. Mary didn't reply for a moment, still eyeing him up and down.

"Hello," she said eventually, a smile forming. "How are you, Cas?"

"I'm well. Please, come in," he stepped aside, giving her room to enter the house. Dean crossed his arms over his chest, watching them both suspiciously. "Was the drive over okay?" He asked, taking her jacket and the duffle.

"Yes, it was fine," she replied, toeing her shoes off and placing them neatly on the small shoe rack. Castiel hung her coat up on a hook and set the duffle bag on the floor below.

"Good, good. I haven't had a chance to speak with Dean about the plans," Castiel guided them into the family room again, and gestured to the seats. "Would either of you like a drink? Water, coffee, tea, juice?"

"That's alright. And water, please." Mary sat down on the love seat, eyeing the room.

"Uh, coke," Dean smiled at Castiel but it immediately disappeared at his disapproving look. "W-"

"I'll be right back," Castiel turned on his heel and left then. Dean frowned, wondering what he'd done to upset him - again. He sighed and sat down in the middle of the sectional, picking at the hem of his shirt. His mom watched him, having nothing better to do - obviously.

Castiel returned with a small tray, three tall glasses placed neatly in the center. He set it on the glass table and handed Mary her glass of water, taking the other two glasses. He handed one to Dean and sat down beside him, sipping his water. Dean frowned and sniffed the liquid, furrowing his brows when he realized it was apple juice.

Castiel placed his arm over the back of the sofa, framing his shoulders. Dean looked over at him. "I asked for coke," he said slowly. Castiel turned to him, eyes dark.

"No."

"No?"

"I refuse to let you ingest such a disgusting substance."

"It's not your choice," Dean said, shifting back so he could look at Castiel properly.

"Yes, it is. You are  _mine._  And I  _will_ criticize and adjust all your decisions. I want you to learn that consuming only healthy or fairly decent things is alright," Castiel said, sipping his water. Dean clenched his jaw and averted his gaze, shifting away from the alpha. "You may pout all you like, Dean, it's going to change nothing."

He was not fucking pouting. He was pissed. Because that wasn't fair. He could drink coke if he fucking wanted to. It wasn't Castiel's choice, it was his. The man was just his alpha. He was just there to... to take care of him... Dean sighed inwardly, drinking half the glass of apple juice and setting it on the coffee table.

"So," he looked up, raising a brow at him smirking mother. What the fuck was she smiling at? "I think I should go."

"Really? Did you come here just to look at him and his house?" Dean rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Dean," Castiel growled. "Enough."

"Basically, yes," Mary laughed. "We've already talked - quite a bit, if I'm correct."

"Great, why don't you just mate him then," Dean muttered to himself, positive she couldn't hear him. He paused then, suddenly not so positive Castiel didn't. He glanced at the angel when he bristled, jaw clenching and eyes flashing angrily.

"Mary, please let me walk you out," he said slowly, standing and walking towards her. Mary nodded and turned around, walking to the door. Dean frowned, bouncing his leg. Damn. He wondered if Castiel was going to hurt him. He shuddered in disgust, mind drifting back to his dad. He wouldn't do that. He wasn't like that.

The front door opened and a moment later, it shut. Castiel strode back into the room, smelling of anger. Dean swallowed and tensed, clenching his hands as he came to stop beside him. He yelped as he was yanked to his feet and felt the button of his jeans being undone. "Wh-"

"Shut up." His jaw snapped shut immediately, heart beating rapidly. His pants and boxers were yanked down to his knees and then he was being pulled over Castiel's knees. "Count."

"Count wh-AH!" Dean's body jerked from the force of the slap to his unprotected ass. He shuddered and breathed. Castiel didn't move to hit him again though, seemingly just waiting for some-shit. "One."

"One, what?" He slapped him again, his right cheek tingling with pain.

"O-one, sir," he whimpered, hands clenching the edge of the cushion. Castiel hit him again, pausing to let him count. "Two, s-sir." After that, the slaps came in a steady stream, leaving no room for him to even say the correct number. He tried to block the blows, but that only resulted in his hands being held tightly to his back. He could only cry and beg him to stop, apologizing over and over. "Please! Cas! I'm sorry! Please, stop!"  A moment later he did, rubbing his hand over his burning ass. Dean choked, shaking violently. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Shh," Castiel gently pulled him upright, tugging him closer and adjusting him so he was straddling his lap and buried in his arms. A soft flutter followed and then wings wrapped around his body, cocooning him in a gentle warmth that was so perfect, it made him cry harder. "Hey, shh. It's okay." Dean sniffed, trying to stop crying but it just wasn't happening. Castiel hummed something softly, pressing little kissed to the side of his face and neck. "It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay."

Dean buried his face in his neck, sniffing loudly and breathing slowly. He nuzzled his covered collarbone, body slowly relaxing as Castiel rubbed his back and continued humming a song he didn't recognize. He lifted his head, licking Castiel's jaw in apology. The man laughed, tightening his arms and wings around him. "Shirt," he slurred, sniffing again.

Castiel pulled him back and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the pillow to their right. Then he helped him remove his jeans and boxers, placing them with his shirt. He curled up against him again, whining softly when his ass brushed the older man's leg. Dean shifted a little uncomfortably and let his wings out, forcing Castiel to loosen the hold of his own to accommodate his downy feathers.

"Would you like to come?" Castiel asked quietly, making circles on his left hip with his fingertips.

"Come?"

"Orgasm?" It was then Dean realized he was pressing his short erection into Castiel's stomach. His cheeks burned and he pulled his hips away, ducking his head. Of course he would get hard from a spanking that wasn't even sexual. Castiel chuckled and kissed his cheek, stubble brushing gently over his jaw and causing him to shudder. "Would you?"

"Y-yes," he muttered, chewing on his lip. Castiel pushed him back lightly, pulling away his wings and arms.

"Stand, please." Dean quickly obeyed and stood, flushing down to his toes as Castiel slowly, almost lazily, eyed him up and down. Then he stood as well and took his hand, guiding him out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Bedroom." Dean jerked to a stop, making Castiel stop as well. "What's wrong?"

"Cas-I... I don't wanna have.." He swallowed and pulled his hand away. "I don't wanna have sex."

"I know?" Castiel blinked, frowning. "I know you don't, Dean. But I just thought it would be easier to get you off on a bed."

"Oh... Shit, I'm sorry." Dean covered his body, wings wrapping around himself. Castiel kissed the crown of his head and took his hand again. 

"Come," he tugged him along, heading towards the stairs. He moved towards the one leading downstairs, skipping down the steps.

"Shit, I feel like you're taking me to the cellar to kill me," Dean muttered, eyes struggling to adjust to the dark room. Castiel snorted and flicked a switch on, lighting up the room and showing two doors. One a few feet in front of the bottom of the steps and another tucked behind them. He opened the door in front, flicking another switch and lighting up a huge bedroom.

Castiel was in front of him before he could see the bedroom properly, wings wide and towering, silently demanding his submission. He felt his wings lower automatically, the sensitive undersides revealing themselves to him. He licked his lips and swallowed dryly, heart pounding. Castiel was different this time around, appearing more dominant.

It was going to be one hell of an orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if I should add warnings to each chapter. Tell please.
> 
> Comment / Kudo, thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lied in my comments yesterday: it might not be _completely_ discussed in _this_ chapter but it's getting there. 
> 
> Also, I just decided to update again. Mostly because I feel bad about the lack of updates from before and I kind of really wanted to clear the last chapter up fast (ish). Next update will probably be next week though, either Wednesday or Thursday; unless school kills me, then no update (ever [I'm dead, yo] lmao).
> 
> Unbetaed!

He shyly slid closer, hesitantly reaching out a hand to touch Castiel's shirt. The man let him so he grabbed onto it gently, not pulling. He licked his lips once more and leaned closer, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed their lips together. Castiel responded immediately, scooping him up bridal style without breaking the kiss, only deepening it by plunging his tongue deep into his mouth. He moaned softly when he finally did break the kiss though, and seconds later he was thrown onto a large, cool and incredibly soft bed.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Castiel smiled sharply, eyes dark. "Spread your legs, sweetheart." He looked away but obeyed, slowly bending his knees and sliding his legs apart, revealing the entirety of his lower half to the- _his_  alpha. He moaned again at the thought, laying his head back and arching his back, wiggling his hips against the comforter.

Dean could feel the slick building inside his body, just waiting for the right trigger to turn his hole into a fucking fountain. He breathed deeply, spreading his wings out onto the bed, stretching them as wide as they could go and uncaring as they slid off the bed and lightly dragged on the floor. He felt vulnerable, especially since Castiel was just staring at him, but it gave him a little rush to be in this position.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," Castiel finally murmured, almost sounding like he was in awe. Dean bit his lip and risked a glance at the man, finding his tie loosened and his shirt pulled out of his pants. He looked lower and whined quietly at the sight of his bulging pants.

"Cas-"

Castiel laughed and cupped himself, lightly palming. "You want this, puppy? Hmm? Do you want my cock?" He nodded rapidly, wings quivering lightly. "Maybe I should let you suck it, or, even better, I'll fuck you with it. Would you like that, puppy? Would you like me to do that right now? Fuck you?" He wasn't ready to be fucked, but that didn't stop the thought of it from making him squirm. Dean nodded more, breath speeding up. "Maybe later," he moaned, rocking his hips.

He made a quiet sound, pathetic sounding to his ears. His dick leaked pre-cum onto his stomach, the tiny puddle slowly building until it was forced to slide down the side of his body. He could feel a thin stream of slick begin leaking out of him, and shifted again, a shudder ripping through his body.

"Mm," Castiel knelt between his legs, the bed dipping with his weight. Dean chewed his lip, wings fluttering nervously. Castiel pulled his legs down, gently rubbing his sharp, wide hips. He trembled, trying to stay still. Castiel slid his hands up and underneath his body, leaning over him and bracing himself on the bed. His tie fell on Dean's chest, the fabric tickling and distracting him as Castiel leaned down and kissed him.

The man immediately began trailing kissed over his jaw and down his neck, mouthing and nibbling at the sensitive skin. Dean moaned, panting heavily. He bared his neck, allowing Castiel more access and making him growl possessively. He kissed down his chest, making his way to his left nipple. When he reached it, he quickly began sucking and biting it, ripping soft cries from his throat.

"Cas-" he choked, bucking his hips up and managing to brush against his clothed hip. He moaned throatily, then whimpered as he kissed his way to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment the left one got. He sucked and bit and sucked and bit, worrying the nub between his teeth, until it was so sensitive Dean was begging him to stop, wings beating lightly against the bed.

"Turn over," Dean locked eyes with Castiel, and gasped. There was only a thin ring of blue surrounding pure black, the whites of his eyes bleeding into a pinkish-red. Castiel narrowed his eyes, wings lifting and spreading, sharpening so abruptly that it made him jump and slick gush out of him. Dean scrambling onto his elbows and knees, wings flattening down as much as they could. "Perfect." Fuck, his voice sounded so much deeper and incredibly wrecked.

"Cas, Cas," he whined, shifting his legs apart more and arching his back. "Please!"

"May I touch your glands, puppy?" It was then Dean realized the sensitive glands at the base of his wings were leaking with oil. It was extremely intimate to touch an omega's glands - something only done by fully bonded mates, much more so than anything else but Dean didn't care, he craved the feel of Castiel everywhere.

"Please! Please, please, please," he felt fingers lightly brush one of the glands, and cried out, shaking with pleasure. "More! Please!" He felt something warm and hot against one of his glands and groaned, wings beating restlessly and slick gushing down his legs, joining a trail of pre-cum.

Castiel laughed darkly, and then spread his stinging cheeks apart, exposing his hole to the cool air. He whined and clenched his ass, squirming slightly. Castiel groaned and then his fucking  _tongue_ licked from his perineum to the top of his crack. He sobbed and rocked his hips back, desperate to feel that again. Castiel obliged, quickly licking his thighs and balls and ass clean before attacking the source, his hole. He mewled loudly, pressing back against Castiel's tongue and feeling it slid in ever slightly. Fuck!

"Cas, Cas, I-" he panted, and then cried out when a hand buried itself in his sensitive feathers. "Please!"

"Mine," he growled, licking up his back to his glands. He was completely unprepared for the lips that wrapped around one of his glands and the fingers that pressed others. It sent a burst of burning hot pleasure through his body, so profound he screamed, came so hard his eyes rolled back, his body arching and jerking violently, and all he saw was intense white before peaceful black took over.

***

"Puppy," a voice sang into his ear, tickling him. He whined and turned away, burying his face in a pillow that smelled of his alpha. Wait a minute, the only one that called him 'puppy' was his alpha. His eyes snapped open and he turned back to Castiel, blinking rapidly to try and clear them. "Welcome back."

"Wha.." Dean licked his dry lips and slid closer, practically throwing his body over Castiel's. "Alpha!"

"Yes?"

"Mine." Castiel's chest rumbled with a laugh and he frowned, slapping his side and nuzzling closer.

"Did you just hit me?"

"Yes," he bit him too, for good measure. Then settled, closing his eyes. Castiel laughed again, louder.

"Wow, puppy, you're quite aggressive." A hand slid into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He purred, rubbing his smooth cheek against Castiel's hairless chest. "We need to talk though, Dean."

"Talk? We're talking."

"A serious talk, about you and I, and our relationship." Castiel gently pushed him back and slid his body up, leaning against the headboard. Dean groaned but slid his body up as well, crossing his legs and slouching tiredly, gazing at Castiel with curious eyes. "I consider us boyfriends, partners or mates-to-be, if you will. Do you think of us the same, or no?"

"Same," he muttered, a small smile appearing. Castiel reached over and held onto one of his hands, squeezing his fingers gently.

"I would like to know how you feel about things so far," Castiel continued slowly, eyeing him. For a reaction, probably.

"I-I dunno," Dean swallowed and looked away. Castiel made a noise and leaned forward, cupping his jaw and forcing him to look at him again.

"Please, Dean, don't lie to me," he said quietly, frowning. "If there is something I'm doing wrong, please tell me."

Dean averted his gaze again, unable to look him in the eye as he said, "I don't... I don't like being spanked."

"I... I thought you did. I thought you were okay with it. You were before. Did I do something wrong? I thought it would be a fitting punishment, not too painful but not exactly pleasurable." Castiel smelled panicked and a part of Dean ached to sooth him, and tell him it was alright. But not yet.

"I did... but that was because I knew it was coming and I wanted it. But... but I didn't earlier. And... and why was I being punished? I didn't do anything wrong."

"You talked back to me, and essentially questioned my authority as your alpha. And told your mother to mate me."

"Cas, I was just being difficult! I didn't think you would get so angry. It's not like I would actually want you to  _mate_  her."

Castiel didn't say anything for several moments. "I was also annoyed you opened your door."

"Why?"

"I... wanted to do it for you," his cheeks reddened ever slightly, and Dean couldn't help but think it was the most adorable thing in the world. His alpha was blushing! No, he had to be serious. "It sounds a little pathetic, but when you opened that door yourself, I got angry because I wasn't fast enough and you got impatient and did it yourself. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Were you... angry with me?"

"No, not about that. I was angry at myself, I suppose." Castiel sighed, and leaned back again, licking his chapped lips. "So you don't wish to be spanked?"

"I don't... I mean, I... it depends?" He blushed and shifted, wincing when he sat on his stinging ass. Castiel frowned and pulled his hand away, reaching into a drawer to his side and pulling out a bottle. Aloe cream, it said. He set it on the bed, and turned back to Dean.

"I think it would be best if you understand what I expect of you," Castiel said slowly, looking thoughtful. "What I expect of you is complete obedience, submission to only me. I will be scrutinizing everything you do, whether you're aware of it or not. I-"

"Why?" He knew it was rude to interrupt but he had to.

"I... just want to know the decisions you're making are safe. If that was what you meant."

"No, I mean," he hesitated, clenching his hands. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"I... I do. I trust you, Dean." Castiel picked up the bottle, making little circles on it and frowning.

"I think... maybe we're moving too fast," Dean tucked his wings closer to his body, eyes down. "I like it... what we are. But- but we're, I mean, I feel like I barely know you and we've done so much...  _stuff_ ," he blushed, "and it's just really... I dunno. I don't know."

"I understand." Castiel cleared his throat, and he glanced at him, finding him staring at the end of the bed with a guilty and sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Dean hesitated then reached his hands out, touching the older angel's wrists.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You're not ready for what I want. Heck, I'm not ready for it." He breathed loudly, swallowing and turning his gaze to him. "I'm sorry I pushed you into this so fast. The first day I met you, I took advantage of you. And now I'm doing it again, and in the worst way possible. God, Dean, I'm so sorry." Castiel suddenly moved to his knees and dropped the bottle, cupping his face and pressing little kisses to his forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." His beautiful black wings dropped down, tucking themselves into his body.

Dean could hear how genuine and broken he sounded and it made him hurt. He wrapped his arms around Castiel, wings curling over his and keeping him in place. "It's... It wasn't okay. But it will be! I promise, alpha." He pulled his head away and kissed his ear and cheek, nose rubbing against his hair. "I just need you to... to tell me what you want from me... and, and we need to make a list or something."

"Contract," Castiel murmured from his neck, curling his arms around his waist. "We need to make a contract. It'll keep us safe; you, mainly. We need a contract that helps you understand what I expect or what's expected, and what's given and not given and... and so much more. Things that I can do and can't do to and for you. Your limits, your needs,  _you_. I need to understand you.  _Fuck_ , Dean,  _I'm so sorry_."

Castiel pulled back, forcing him to pull his wings and arms away. "Let me take care of you! Would that be okay, Dean? Is it alright if I rub this cream on your..." he grimaced, sad. "On your butt? I- I can make you hot chocolate? Or, or tea or I can get you that coke you wanted earlier. Or juice, do you want juice?"

"Cas," he smiled and bumped their noses together. "Can you just... rub that on me?" He would have been embarrassed were it not for the pained look Castiel gained.

"Yes, yes, of course. Turn over." He froze, then quickly added, "If you want, that is."

Dean nodded and pulled away completely, laying down on the bed and shifting to get comfortable. The bed shifted as Castiel moved around as well, fixing himself beside his legs. The bottle made a quiet noise as he unscrewed it, and it sounded like he was rubbing his hands then.

"May I touch you?" He nodded, turning his head and looking back at his alpha. Castiel delicately touched his ass, gently rubbing the warmed cream into his skin. It felt so gooood. He sighed and let his head fall onto the bed, relaxing. He wasn't expecting the gentle kiss to his right cheek, but that didn't mean it was bad. He shivered, and then frowned when Castiel stopped and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking-"

"It's fine... I liked it," he bit his lip and buried his face in the bed. Castiel laughed quietly, sounding a little hollow, and kissed him again.

"Do you need anything from me, Dean? Anything at all?" Castiel almost sounded desperate, like he needed him to need something from him. Although, now that he thought about it, hot chocolate sounded wonderful.

"Hot coco," he muttered, shifting away and sitting up on his knees, turning back to Castiel. Castiel nodded seriously and closed the bottle, standing up and tucking it away.

"I'll be right back." He said, quickly walking through the room and to the door, opening it and practically running up the stairs. Dean smiled slightly and looked around, taking in the plain room.

The walls were cream white and held carefully placed landscape pictures. The door leading upstairs was across the bed and to the left was a small little lounging place, with a couch and tons of pillows and a television and a couple full bookcases. To the right was an open door that led into a really damn nice bathroom and double doors along the same wall, to the left of the bathroom. There was another door, beside the right nightstand, but it was closed and had two sets of locks, not including the lock on the handle. There was also a plain white chaise at the foot of the bed, filled with pillows that probably felt like clouds.

Dean's nose twitched and he frowned at the smell of something burnt. He stood quickly and snatched the robe laying on top of the chaise, making his wings disappear and slipping it on as he hurried up the steps. He followed the smell to the kitchen where Castiel was glaring at a pot of - burnt - chocolate colored milk.

"Uh, Cas?" The man jumped and blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I, um-"

"Do you... Here," Dean suppressed a smile, because who knew the alpha couldn't cook, and walked over, pushing him aside and grabbing the pot by the handle. He emptied the contents into the sink then proceeded to scrub the burnt milk from the bottom of the pot.

"I can do that," Castiel said, moving to grab the pot. Dean whacked his bare shoulder with the sponge, glaring at him- Hang on. Bare? He blinked and looked him over, seeing he was only wearing a pair of loose lounge pants. Oh. He blushed and turned away, viciously scrubbing the pot.

"Sit," he said, gesturing behind himself. "Do you have mugs?"

Castiel immediately opened a cupboard and pulled out two ceramic black mugs, setting them on the counter beside him. He stood uncertainly, wings still dropping from earlier. "What can I do?"

" _Sit_ ," Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes, rinsing the pot and grabbing the milk. He poured a good amount for two people and set it on the stove to get hot. He waited a few minutes then added the coco, a couple tablespoons and mixed it thoroughly. He looked around for the sugar but didn't find any. "Do you have sugar?"

"Yes," Castiel opened another cupboard, one with spices and stuff and handed him a container of sugar. He blinked but shrugged and measured out a few teaspoons, mixing it in the hot milk. 

"Do you have marshmallows?"

"Er, no, but I can go get so-"

"Nah, it's fine," Dean smiled and poured the milk into the mugs when it was ready, turning the heat off. "Here," he handed Castiel one and picked one up himself, blowing on it.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel muttered, looking down.

"Stop that," Dean fidgeted and set his mug on the island, leaning on it with his elbows. "Stop acting like that, cuz everything's fine, Cas. There's no need for you to be guilty or whatever."

"I just- Dean, I hu-"

"I said it was fine, Cas!" Dean turned to him, then flinched at his strong gaze, looking back down. "Just... stop acting like it's the end of the world. I'm fine, you're fine, and we're gonna fix everything so... so we can understand each other."

Dean nearly whimpered at the silence he received, but before he could say anything, Castiel spoke. "I'm sorry if my behavior is upsetting you, I-"

"I didn't mean it like that, Cas!" Dean stood straight and padded over to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I just, I don't want you to be sad or feel bad when nothing's wrong."

"But something is wrong, Dean. I hurt you, and I'm so, so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Cas. I know you're sorry and I know you won't do it again. So stop. We're never gonna move past this if you don't let it go."

"It's an extremely serious matter, Dean, I can't just let it go. It's not right!" Castiel clenched his jaw, setting his mug down.

"Okay, Cas," Dean stepped back, clenching his hand at his sides. "It wasn't right. Not at all. But I was part of it too, it was my fault too. When I first met you, you didn't try and stop me from leaving or whatever. I  _liked_ it, okay? It was just... it was weird. Like, like I never felt that way before and God the way I reacted-"

"Was beautiful."

"Maybe to you, but it was kind of awful and embarrassing to me. I liked it when you hit me earlier, I did. I... Look, I'm not saying that you spanking me or getting angry for next to no reason is fine, cuz it's not. But I am saying that now we know it's not and I don't like it, it's not gonna happen again." Dean bit the inside corner of his lip, breathing deeply and trying to stay calm.

Castiel stared at him then looked away, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked thoughtful for several moments, staring into the dining room. "I've never done this before," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" Dean stepped back and reached for his mug, blowing on it a little more and hesitantly taking a sip. Still hot, but it tasted good. He licked his lips.

He heard a flutter, and looked back at Castiel, finding his wings gone. The man hopped up onto the counter, leaning his back against the cupboards. "I've never been so deeply attracted to someone before that I lose my composure. I've never..." he swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "I've never really had a relationship anyways. I think I got carried away with the heady rush of being a real alpha, my own alpha; not one forced to suppress their instincts and nature because of their older alpha brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Michael and Gabriel."

"Ah, so Gabriel's an alpha. Nice, nice," he muttered, nodding. Castiel huffed.

"Yes," he looked at him, watching him stare at his hands.

"Are you jealous?" Castiel turned his head away.

"A little," he admitted, blindly reaching and grasping his mug. Dean smiled and walked closer, pushing his knees apart and sliding between them. He hesitated then reached up and pecked Castiel on the lips. 

"Don't be," he said, smiling and flushing lightly. Castiel chuckled and nodded, eyes soft and open.

"Speaking of my brothers, I think it would be a good idea if I speak with Michael about our relationship. He is a much more experienced and understanding and knowledgeable person than I, and I could use his input. Are you alright with that?" Dean looked down, pondering it. Michael was his teacher, but first and foremost he was Castiel's brother, and if he and Castiel got mated then Michael would be his brother-in-law. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine." Castiel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. And... I'm only suggesting this, but... maybe it would be a good idea if you spoke with Luke? If you're comfortable with that. But I don't really think you would be considering last time," Castiel frowned and swallowed a large mouthful of his drink.

"Maybe..." Dean placed his on the table and slid his arms around Castiel, laying his head on his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"Can I open my presents now?"

Castiel suddenly laughed, throwing his head back and accidentally banging it against the cupboard. "Yeah, Dean, you can open your presents now." Dean stepped back and moved to the doorway, standing half in the kitchen and half in the dining room.

Castiel hopped down off the counter, walking out of the room and towards the stairs. He skipped up the steps, glancing behind to check on Dean, which was adorable, as he did. The upstairs had three-no, four doors, all closed. Castiel led him past a table to the far right corner, where three doors sat. One was angled and another was right in front of him the moment he turned to the right and the third was to the left if while standing facing the second door.

Castiel opened the door right at the end, gesturing him inside. Dean hesitated then walked closer, glancing at Castiel's blank expression before looking at the room and staring with wide-eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and it has cleared some things and you guys liked it and yeah, okay.
> 
> Kudo / comment please, thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Edit: I posted the story. I would appreciate it if you guys checked it out! :)_ **
> 
> **Note: So, I lost my outline, and so far I've only remembered enough for half this chapter (It's spread out), and I basically bullshitted the rest. I'm sorry about this guys. Please don't hate me. ): I'm trying. And while I'm trying, this is going to be on hold. Again, sorry guys.**
> 
> _In the mean time, I do have another story already started, and might start posting it, so look out for that. :)_
> 
> ALSO, I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THE ROOM HELD SOME GRAND THING. It's not grand at all. I'm just very dramatic with my endings. Lmao. Really sorry.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Dean stared at the room, unsure how to process it. "Is... Are..." he swallowed and shifted nervously, glancing over at Castiel. The man chewed his lip, looking so nervous that it was almost comical.

"I- I did this before we had our conversation and- and I didn't think about asking you what you would like so I-"

"Cas," Dean licked his lips and looked back at the room. "Is this for me?"

"Yes?" Castiel smiled sheepishly. "I... I bought all this before our talk so... just keep that in mind." Dean nodded and slowly stepped into the room. There was no furniture, only white paint on the walls and a closed floor to ceiling window. "I think, I'll just leave you to it."

Dean frowned and turned to look at Castiel. "Why?" Castiel shrugged and looked down the hall.

"I would like to call Michael," his eyes widened further, and his mouth shaped an 'o'. "Yes, well. Excuse me, Dean," Castiel smiled and hesitated, then stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his temple. Castiel turned and quickly left, a soft padding of feet on the floor, and then down the stairs. Dean stared after him, not moving for several long moments.

He eventually looked back into the room with - at least - ten wrapped presents, frowning deeply. Dean walked into the room, plopping down, with a slight grimace, on the floor beside the first present he saw. It was a little less great now that Castiel wasn't with him, but it was still nice. He pulled the red ribbon on the white box, causing it to fall apart. Then pulled the lid off, jaw dropping and face burning.

Panties.

He blushes deeply and hesitantly stroked his index finger over the soft, satin pink. He glanced behind himself then stood slowly, taking the panties with him. He licked his lips and then quickly pulled them on, shuddering as they grazed over his ass. He shut the robe and then kicked the box to the side, chewing his lip and crouching slowly beside a bag.

It had a bunch of Henley's in it and the next one had different colored graphic tees and the two after that had jeans. The next one had lacy panties and stockings and a garter belt and heels. Dean blushed furiously and tucked that away for later. The one after that was a thin, long box and had three differently shaped plugs and a - vibrating, he  _accidentally_  managed to realize - dildo.

Dean licked his lips hesitantly and looked up, standing and stretching lightly. He shuddered as the panties brushed over his sensitive parts and mildly sore ass. He quickly tucked everything back in the bags and boxes and walked out of the room, intent on finding Castiel.

He quietly walked down the stairs and checked the dining room before heading towards the family room, he poked his head in the side, searching.

Castiel wasn't there.

Frowning, he turned and walked towards the basement stairs, hesitating before shaking his head and walking downstairs. The light was on, and both doors were wide open. Looking inside the bedroom revealed it was empty. So he slowly walked to the other door, behind the stairs, and looked inside. It was a narrow little hallway, leading across the wall to another door that was ajar. Dean chewed his lip, eyeing the pull light hanging from the ceiling and the floor before sliding inside and walking to the door. He froze at the sound of voices.

"Dammit, Michael! I know that!" Castiel hissed, and Dean involuntarily flinched, flattening himself against the wall. "I know that, okay? I just think-"

"Castiel," Michael began, sounding much too clear to be on speaker phone. "I know you just want to care for him but Dean isn't going to roll over. I've known him much longer than you have, and I can tell you that he will do it if forced, but probably he won't do it if he is given a choice."

Dean slowly leaned forward, closing one eye and peaking through the door. Castiel was pacing crazily, his hair a mess like he'd grabbed it multiple times and Michael sat on a sofa, with an unnerving calm and dangerous look. Squinting, he managed to see another pair of legs, which he assumed belonged to Lucifer, or maybe Gabriel.

"I think he'd like it. He seems the type to want to hand over control completely." Nope, it was Lucifer. He sounded distracted. Dean saw Michael narrow his eyes.

"Luci, please do not involve yourself," Michael said. It earned him a laugh.

"Oh, calm down, M," Lucifer said, sighing. "I'm an omega too. And I'm pretty good at reading people's wants."

"Oh? Are you some kind of psychic now?" Michael turned fully, eyes dark.

"Who knows," Lucifer said conspiratorially, "I could be." He laughed then, a quiet sound. "I predicted our mating, didn't I?"

"The only reason I mated you was because I felt sorry for you, seeing you sitting there like a lost puppy," Michael snapped back quickly, a tiny - super small - smile playing the edges of his lips.

"'Course, ya did," Lucifer snorted. "Why the fuck wouldn't you feel sorry for me? I was adorable as fuck."

"Still are," Michael smiled now. Castiel sighed loudly, and the smile disappeared as the man turned back to his little brother.

Dean decided it was time to knock. He straightened himself and knocked hard, the door moving with the movement. It opened to reveal more of the room, and he clearly saw Castiel's shocked expression. "Uh, hi," he said, holding the robe tightly. Lucifer grinned weirdly at him, and winked, like he knew something. Michael just smiled and shifted over on the love seat, patting the seat beside himself. Dean swallowed but walked over and sat down awkwardly, glancing at them all.

How awkward was it that he was in a robe while Michael and Lucifer were dressed in - something similar to - business casual and Castiel at least had on pajama pants and a shirt? Very.

"You, uh," Castiel glanced at Michael, then back at him. "Did you open all the gifts?" He looked terrified... ish. Like he was scared Dean had opened a specific box. Hmm. If only he knew he had opened the dildo box. He fought down a blush and shook his head.

"Not... all," he said slowly, smiling slightly. Castiel relaxed, nodding and sat down on the single chair opposite Lucifer. Speaking of Lucifer, Dean glanced at him, and saw he was playing on his smartphone, glaring at the screen and moving his fingers around. "What are you doing?" Shit! He hadn't meant to say that. He flinched when Lucifer shot his gaze up and over at him, glaring but not angry.

" _Brain It On!_  It's fucking hard," he huffed, sneering back at the screen. Dean licked his lips, shifting with a slight flinch.

"Can't be that hard."

"Do you know what game I'm talking about?"

"Er, no, not really," Dean locked eyes with Lucifer.

"Then shut the fuck up," the man snapped, blinking back down at his phone. Michael growled from his left, and Dean jumped, heart beating.

"Be nice, Luci," Michael said, a warning in his voice. Lucifer grunted in reply but didn't look up, jaw clenched tightly. "Lucifer, take Dean upstairs with you." Lucifer paused then, frowning deeply. He locked eyes with Michael, silently communicating with him. "Now," Michael said after a moment. Then he held his hand out. "And leave your phone with me."

Lucifer huffed and got to his feet, tossing his phone at Michael's face. The man smirked and caught it, tucking it into his pocket. Dean glanced at Castiel, eyeing his distressed face curiously. Lucifer walked to the door and opened it, sliding into the little entry and then out of it. Dean stood and followed Lucifer, glancing back at the other two men and finding them watching him. He flushed and scurried out the door, closing it behind himself and shutting the second door as well.

He hesitated then ducked into Castiel's bedroom, hunting and then wearing a pair of sweats and a white shirt. Dean smiled as he remembered his panties and hurried up the stairs, looking for Lucifer and finding him in the family room with his feet propped up on the table, slouched with his hands behind his head. "Took you long enough," the man huffed.

"Sorry," Dean bit his lip and sat down in the corner of the sectional, tucked between pillows. Lucifer turned his head to him, eyeing him without judgement - for once.

"So, I'm supposed to talk to you about what's expected of a full-time sub and all that jazz but I'm not going to," Lucifer grinned. "Well, not yet anyways."

"Sub?" Lucifer's eyes widened and he sat up straight, feet dropping from the table.

"You don't know what a sub is? Do you know what a Dom is?" Dean shook his head, because he didn't, not really. "Holy fuck. Okay, do you know what BDSM is?"

"Er, bondage stuff?" He blushed, vaguely remembering Charlie talking to him about a story of Spock and Kirk tying each other up. Lucifer shifted and turned to him fully, crossing his legs 'criss cross applesauce' style.

"Damn. Well, the words overlap but basically BDSM stands for bondage and discipline, Dominance and submission, and sadism and masochism. And the Dominant is the one who is in charge of the bondage and discipline and takes hold of the sadism part - most of the time. And a submissive is the one who, well, submits completely to the Dominant and trusts them to take care of them; and a lot of them are masochists, like myself. You with me so far?"

"Yeah," Dean blinked, brows furrowing. Lucifer eyed him then nodded.

"So in this instance, you would be the submissive, and Castiel would be the dominant. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Cas has a right to tie me up? And discipline me? And... and he likes doing that? And I just have to take it?"

"Well, he can tie you up, but it's generally only done during sex or foreplay. And the discipline part is just if you don't follow his orders or the rules, which both of you make and negotiate, by the way. And he probably does like it, but I doubt he would like having to punish you - non-sexually."

"Okay..." Dean shifted and lifted his legs too, crossing them. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, frowning hard.

"And you don't have to 'just take it,' that's not how it works. You guys talk about what you would like to do, and what you wouldn't like to do, what turns you on and what doesn't. Make a fucking list and check off or cross out the shit you want to do and don't."

"Oh.."

"Ya, oh," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you probably know about the whole alpha/omega relationship crap, so that just ties in with that." Dean nodded, studying his hands. It seemed kind of odd but he was interested in it, but only if they did it the proper way. "Michael's prolly gonna help Cassie make a contract and list. You should do some research yourself though."

"I will, later," Dean replied, chewing his lip and wondering where the heck he was going to search this stuff. He didn't have a laptop, he couldn't use one at school and he couldn't go to the library and search it. He then remembered his phone, but then thought it wouldn't be a good idea to look for it using the phone. If he was right, then Castiel had a tracker on it.

"Uh-huh," Lucifer gave him a weird look, one that said he knew his thoughts. "Come with me." He jumped to his feet and walked quickly out of the room, leaving Dean to practically run after him. They went upstairs, and Lucifer opened to door opposite the bathroom and beside the room Dean had been in previously.

It revealed a large room, with a four poster bed and royal blue sheets with a godawful amount of matching pillows. There was a desk tucked in the corner, opposite a short, thin dresser. Lucifer walked over to the desk and opened the middle drawer, pulling out a laptop. He sat down on the rolling chair before it and quickly booted it up.

Dean hesitated then walked closer, stopping a little behind him and to his right. He glanced at the screen, watching him pull up a browser and type 'submissive' into it. "So, uh..."

"What?" Lucifer eyed the websites critically, searching for something.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?"

"We were in the neighborhood," Lucifer said, clicking a website then immediately going back. "M got worried when Cassie said your relationship wasn't going good, or some shit like that." Lucifer paused then, turning back to look at Dean with a dark look. Dean swallowed. "The way he rushed over here makes me wonder why he cares about you so much."

Shit. His heart started beating faster, fear beginning to spread through him. "I-I don't k-know-" Dean stammered. "I just, I-I mean, h-he's my teacher... I- don't kno-w, I'm s-sorry."

Lucifer snorted then, lips twitching. "I'm joking. Christ, calm down." He turned back to the laptop and made a noise, clicking another website and rolling the chair back. "Here, this is a good place to read about a D/s relationship. It's a lot like an a/o relationship but it does have its major differences." Dean swallowed again and walked closer, leaning down a little to read the screen better. "Sit here, I'ma nap."

Lucifer stood and strolled over to the bed, jumping and landing on top of the comforter and pillows with a grunt. He relaxed and closed his eyes. Dean looked away and sat down, eyeing the dark website. The header was big and clear:

**The Beginner's Guide To A Healthy BDSM Relationship**

_Great,_ Dean thought, chewing his lip and trying to suppress a blush at the sight of women in leather and holding whips, and others kneeling with a dick in their mouth. He scrolled down the page a little more, and found a guy with a dick up his ass and one stuffed down his throat, and another working two guys over while another pounded his ass.

Dean blushed brightly, shifting in the seat and double clicking on an underlined link that said:  **The submissive's guide.**

A quick glance back at Lucifer revealed him to be sleeping - or he looked to be sleeping - and so he slumped in the seat and began to read.  _Here goes nothing,_  he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, even if it was basically crap.
> 
> Comments/kudos would make me happy (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this clears up everything you guys have been waiting for. Lmao. Also, basically no Cas/Dean interaction. Sorry.
> 
> I'd love it if you guys checked out my other story, [Different Colors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4820651/chapters/11037971). :) Thanks!
> 
> Unbetaed, enjoy!

_He cried out softly, back arching off the bed, head thrown back into the pillows. "Alpha," he rasped, entire body trembling. He heard a soft chuckle, and whimpered in response, hips bucking into the air, seeking a touch that wouldn't come. "Please-"_

_"Please, what? Please touch your tiny cock? Please fuck you? You have to be clear, Dean," he sounded almost... mocking. Dean mewled in response, arching his wings up and dropping his knees open, using his heels to leverage himself as he lifted his hips._

_"Pl-please touch me, S-Sir," he sobbed. The black covering his eyes no longer a comfort, but a hindrance. Castiel laughed, a huff of air brushing across his exposed inner thigh. He trembled but maintained his position, tears soaking into the black fabric across his face. "P-p-ple-eas-se."_

_"Hmm," Castiel blew cool air across his slick soaked hole. His wings thrashed, and Dean gasped and cried out and moaned all at once, weak legs giving out and plopping him back down onto the bed with a bounce. "No." Dribbles of pre-cum escaped him, sliding down the side of his already wet stomach._

_Fuck, fuck. FUCK. Should denial arouse him more? Definitely not. But_  fuck _, did it._

_"You make a noise, and you don't get to come," Dean accidentally let out a noise of despair, and Castiel growled. "Pup." He opened his mouth to apologize but quickly caught himself, snapping it shut once more. "Good puppy," his alpha cooed, and bit his lip to stifle a whine. A blunt fingernail dragged almost painfully from his inner knee to his groin, and his jaw slackened, mouth open in a silent 'o'. "Relax."_

_Dean forced his tense body to lay limp on the sheets, unclenching his hands and letting them rest palm up on a pillow above his head. He breathed slowly, quietly, trying to contain himself like Castiel showed him. Castiel shifted ever slightly, then there was a warm and wet heat surrounding his cock. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream, limbs weakly yanking at the cuffs and body arching off the bed, hips pressing into Castiel's face._

_His hips were grabbed and he was pressed back into the sheets, then Castiel dragged his body down the bed, making the rough sheets scrape against his sensitive oil glands and his hands to be yanked on by the cuffs. He couldn't help but cry out, back arching away from the sheets as more oil leaked out and soaked the sheets further._

"Dean!" He jerked up, eyes wide and heart beating, pants soaked with sweet smelling slick. His face burned when he saw Lucifer's amused, and curious, expression. "What the hell were you dreaming about? You smell like a fucking heat house." Heat house?

"I- s-s-sorry, I-" Dean chewed his lip, looking down at his hands and grimacing at the thick wetness surrounding his body. A thrum of arousal coursed through him, and it made him feel sick. Lucifer huffed and stepped away from him, and Dean was unable to smell him because of his own slick.

"It's fine, it happens. You should shower though," he looked up, and saw Lucifer wrinkle his nose, eyeing the puddle of slick below his feet. Dean swallowed and slowly stood, grimacing as he did. Lucifer snorted and stepped back, walking to a closet door. He opened it and unhooked a white shirt and then grabbed a pair of patterned red-black boxers and black lounge pants from a dresser. "Here, come on."

Lucifer walked out of the room and into the last door of the three surrounding each other, placing the clothes beside the sink and starting the shower. Dean hesitated, fingers playing with his shirt. Lucifer turned around and glared.

"Strip or I'll strip you," Dean pouted slightly but pulled his shirt off and over his head, dropping it onto the floor. He pushed his pants down and immediately regretted it when he saw the soaked panties. Lucifer didn't even bat an eye though, crossing his arms and glaring even harder. He pushed those down as well and tried his best to cover his body, shifting uncomfortably. "Get in."

Dean padded over and stepped into the shower, groaning at the feel of the hot water. Lucifer whistled quietly, shifting around doing something Dean didn't truly care about. The hot water felt so amazing that it wasn't even funny. Dean tensed and looked over his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight of Lucifer... naked.

"Lucifer!" Dean panicked and stepped back, pressing himself against the cold tile wall. Lucifer grinned at him and shut the shower door, stepping under the spray. "W-what-"

"Oh, shut up. Shouldn't waste water, right?" Lucifer winked, and then wet his hair and body properly, before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squirting a dollop out and rubbing it into his hair. Dean stared, lips parted, as he washed it in then out of his hair. Lucifer squeezed more shampoo out then gestured to him. "Come on, come here."

Dean shook his head, and Lucifer glared, stepping closer. He shoved his hand in his hair and rubbed the shampoo in thoroughly, tugging him back under the spray and washing it out. "It's- I can do it-"

"I know. I'm just being an asshole and making you uncomfortable... because that's what I do." Lucifer flashed him a grin, and then rubbed conditioner into his own hair.

Dean sighed and looked down, freezing at the sight of - probably hundreds - raised, jagged white scars and thin white lines. Old and not healed properly. Dean looked back up at Lucifer, brows furrowing. The man rinsed his hair then turned to Dean, holding the bottle out. He swallowed, looking away from the almost piercing gaze.

"They're old," Lucifer said after a moment, and he tensed. "M didn't do them, if you were wondering."

"Who did then?" Shit. Dean flinched and rubbed conditioner into his hair. Lucifer didn't reply, choosing to scrub his scarred body until it was red. "I'm sorry. It.. It's not my-my place to ask."

"My father sold me to an omega whore house when I was a child," Lucifer smiled like he was amused, but it seemed far from it. "Let's just say it wasn't fun and I grew up a cocksucking slut; and my saving grace was Michael swooping in." Lucifer rinsed his body then opened the shower door, letting cool air in. "Finish up."

"Lucifer-" He shut the door. Dean sighed, chewing his lip as he thought of all the things that could have happened to him there. He shuddered, feeling sick. It didn't make sense though. Lucifer was an archangel, the most powerful angel there is. So why had he grown up in such a shitty place? Why had he not just killed them or run away? Now that he thought about the scars though... they hadn't been random, they'd made symbols or looked like they had.

Dean washed quickly and shut off the water, stepping out and grabbing a towel, rubbing himself dry and hurriedly dressing. He looked around for his old clothes but didn't find them and so he quickly pulled on the other clothes and raced back into the other room, towel around his shoulders. The desk where he'd been sitting was spotless, and the smell of his arousal was gone from the room.

Lucifer was gone too.

Dean dried his hair but didn't bother brushing it, not like he had anything, and left his towel on the bed, heading downstairs. He followed voices to the family room, and saw Michael casually sitting there with a laptop, typing away, and Castiel shifting nervously close to him, and Lucifer curled into the corner of the sectional playing on his phone.

"Ah, Dean," Michael said, glancing at him before looking back at the screen. "We have some things to discuss with you. Sit down please."

Dean obeyed, sitting down on the love seat, chewing his lip. Michael typed a little more then leaned forward and set the laptop on the table, moving towards a couple papers. He picked up the two papers and handed them to Dean, and then sat back, watching him.

"I would like to talk to you about your _'relationship'_   with Castiel. That's a list of hard and soft limits, and I made a list for wants. Your hard limits are the one's you will absolutely never do under any circumstance, soft limits are the ones that you wouldn't mind doing but are hesitant to agree to, and your wants are, well, what you want.

"I want you to draw a line through the hard limits, make an 'S' by the soft limits and a check mark by the things you wish to do. There are descriptions of what each one is, but if you don't understand, please speak up. Once you're done reading that, tell me and I'll get to the next part. Okay?" Michael said, raising a brow. Dean nodded, looking down at the paper with wide eyes. "Good. There's pen on the table."

Dean took the pen and slid down to the floor, sitting close to the table and looking at the other people in the room before beginning to read. It wasn't a long list of things, well not really, but there were a lot of hard limits for Dean. He considered just leaving them but this was his body, he couldn't do that. He wasn't going to hurt himself to please Castiel, even if he really wanted to. His list now read:

**Wants**

– Collars

– Food Play

– Orgasm Denial/Control

– Spanking

– Kneeling

– Massages (Giving & Receiving)

– Rimming  

**Soft Limits**

– Cells/closets (closed-in spaces)

– Moderate Humiliation

– Standing in a corner

– Riding Crops 

– Hair pulling 

– Public Scenes

– Suspension

– Caning

– Bondage (Ropes, Chains, Belts, Leather)

– Whipping

– Tickling 

– Spreader Bars

– Infantilism (Very mild)

– Cuffs

**Hard Limits**

– Bathroom Use Control

– Breath Play

– Anything involving bodily waste functions

– Cutting

– Face Slapping

– Flame Play

– Forced Eating

– Permanently/Temporarily Given Away to Another Dom

– Golden/Brown Showers

– Heavy Humiliation

– Hypnotism

– Knife Play

– Piercings

– Permanent Marks/Scarification

– Tattooing

– Clamps

Dean set the pen down slowly, looking up hesitantly to find Lucifer mouthing swear words at his phone, Michael still typing and Castiel watching television. He cleared his throat and Castiel and Michael turned to him. He flushed and slid the papers across the table, fidgeting with the pen.

"Done?" He nodded. "Great," Michael muttered as he took the papers and scanned them. "Alright. Now, let's talk about some other things." Michael picked up a phone and laptop from the table. Dean's phone and a brand new laptop. "I removed all the bugs and trackers Castiel installed on these. He had no right to do such a thing and I apologize for him, Dean, although he will be apologizing later as well." Michael shot his brother a look, then turned back to Dean, all soft-eyed and kind.

"It's... it's okay." Michael shook his head.

"No, it is not, Dean." Dean nodded reluctantly, twirling the pen around. "Now, your mother and Castiel decided it was okay to make plans in your life without your permission." Dean's brows furrowed in confusion. "Your mother called your boss and told him, or her, that you're not coming into work for the next two weeks; they agreed to a paid vacation." Dean's jaw dropped and he opened his mouth to argue. "I know, Dean, I know. She also brought a duffle of some clothing for you."

Michael waited a beat, then continued, "Considering today was the last day of school before the December holiday, those two weeks were planned to be spent here, with Castiel. I think, considering you have these two weeks now, it would be a good idea to stay at my home, where I can watch your relationship and correct a certain someone if he does something wrong. This decision is completely up to you. Think about it and get back to me." Michael cleared his throat. "Now, back to the  _'relationship'_  topic, Castiel has no right to punish or touch you without your explicit permission. If he does, please run off and call me and I will come immediately."

"O-okay..." Dean blinked a few times, unsure how to process all this. Michael pulled his laptop closer and took the paper Dean had just written on, he quickly typed information into the laptop, looking back and forth between the screen and paper. "Can- can we stay with you?"

"Of course, Dean." Michael smiled at him. "And I'm sure Lucifer will be helpful in instructing you on house etiquette. Oh, I almost forgot, are you alright with being naked in front of other people?" Michael eyed him, and Dean blushed brightly, looking away. Naked in front of others. Oh, god. Dean felt a stir of something, and swallowing, loudly in his opinion. He slowly nodded. "Good, then you will be naked upon entering my house. Lucifer will help you with rules and such. Are you alright with this?" Dean nodded. "Verbal please."

"Y-yes," Dean stuttered, biting his lip.

"Good. I'll explain more when we get there then. Now, this is very important. Safewords." He looked up at Michael. "There are verbal and non-verbal safewords. Verbal safewords are words that are not used in everyday conversation, or in an intense scene. Your non-verbal safewords are gestures, such as vigorous head shaking or holding one to four fingers up or a sequence of fingers. Clear?" He nodded.

"I think the safest thing you can do right now is use stoplight. Stoplight has three safewords for three very different but basic and crucial meanings. The first safeword is green, that means you're comfortable doing what you are doing and wish to continue. The next is yellow, that means you wish to slow down or are hesitant, scared or doubting something and wish to talk the next part through before you continue or decline it. The most significant one is red; red means stop, break scene, break role, break everything and talk. Talk and remove whatever is on you, collar or cuffs or an article of clothing part of the scene or time. You can't handle this anymore and you're not going to continue. Do you understand all of this?"

"Yes."

"Repeat them back to me."

"Green means continue because I'm fine. Y-yellow means stop o-or slow down and... and talk?" Michael nodded encouragingly. "And red means break scene or whatever I'm, we're doing and talk."

"Yes, good. I suggest holding up three fingers as your non-verbal safeword or shaking your head multiple times, enough to be noticed. Once your non-verbal safeword is recognized, Castiel will remove whatever is hindering your speech and you must state what color you are. Red or yellow. Okay?" Dean nodded, again. "Good. Now, let me just finish this up and print it then we can eat something. I'm starving." Dean giggled a little, then blushed. Michael just smiled though, and turned to his laptop.

Dean leaned back against the love seat, locking eyes with Castiel and smiling slightly. The older man smiled back, hesitant and scared. Feeling a spike of confidence, Dean blew him a kiss. Castiel's lips twitched and he winked, blowing one back. 

"Fuck yes!" Lucifer suddenly shouted, and they all jumped in surprise. "I won!" He grinned at them, ignoring their glares, and went back to his game, a proud smile on his face.

"Good for you. Just don't yell next time," Michael said distractedly, typing up a few more words before moving the mouse pad around and clicking on places. He set his laptop on the table and stood, disappearing out of the room without a word. He returned a few minutes later with three stapled stacks of papers. He sat down on the couch, skimming one quickly before handing them to Castiel.

Castiel read them over, nodding and scrutinizing the pages. Then he took Michael's offered pen and scribbled on a few of the sheets. He handed both the signed stacks back and then Michael handed them to Dean. Dean took the stacks and read one.

**Dominant and Submissive Agreement**

**Dominant: Castiel Novak**

**Submissive: Dean Winchester**

Dean wrote his signature beside his name, just like Castiel had done and then proceeded to write his initials and sign his name on the spots where it said submissive. He signed everywhere he had to then did the same to the other two books. He then handed them back to Michael, watching him look all of the books over before setting them on the table.

"Wonderful. One of these will go to you, Dean, and the other to Castiel. I will also be keeping one physical and digital copy of these. Okay?" Dean nodded, and Castiel nodded. "Good. Now, let's eat." Michael stood and shut his laptop lid, gesturing Castiel to follow him into the kitchen. Dean watched them leave, unsure what to do now.

Dean looked at Lucifer then sighed and stood, walking over to him and sitting close by. He picked up the remote and changed the channel, slumping down and staring with dazed eyes. Lucifer made a noise, and he looked over, finding the man watching him.

"What?"

"Can I read one?" Dean blinked then nodded, sitting up and taking one of the contracts and handing it to Lucifer. The man skimmed most of the pages, but read some thoroughly, eyes narrowed. "Huh."

"What?"

"Food play," Lucifer said, licking his lips and biting his bottom one. "It's fun."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Spankings are nice too. They keep you in line and can make you feel safe afterwards."

"Safe?"

"Yep. Because it's your alpha, or 'Dom', taking care of you." Lucifer glanced at him, smirking. "Trust me, they're fun. Even if they're a punishment."

"Uh-huh..." Dean turned to him fully, watching as he read. "How... how did he save you?"

"What?" Lucifer looked at him then realization seemed to dawn on him. "Oh. Whore house. I managed to escape one night, and I ran, literally, into Castiel. He was younger then, and a huge nerd. But anyways, he took me home, Michael's house now, and helped me. M got so pissed when he found out that I was there. Knew what I did, what kind of person I was. He tried to get rid of me, only helped when he found out who I was."

"And that is?"

"An archangel," Lucifer snorted.

"If you're so strong, how come you didn't try to escape?"

"I did... when I was younger. They cut off all but one of my left wings." Lucifer smiled, and his teeth looked sharp. "Then burnt the stubs." Dean shuddered, his invisible wings curling around him. "I know."

"Are..."

"Wanna see? It looks pretty weird in my opinion. I used to have three sets of wings, now I have on little lonely one. I think it's cute." Lucifer jumped to his feet and removed his shirt, revealing a thin, long white feathered wing... and several healed burns where other wings had been. He fluttered his wing, wrapping it around his body. "Isn't it cute? I'm a little abused puppy." He laughed.

Dean flinched and stood, wrapping his arms around him. This wasn't funny, this was sad. Lucifer stopped laughing, but didn't move away. His wing drooped, and he didn't move or make a sound.

"It's funny," he sounded a little... broken. Dean held him tighter, patting his lower back and ignoring the bumpy scars.

"No, it's not," Dean replied. "Your pain isn't funny."

"You're sappy," Lucifer shrugged him off and hid his wing, covering his body with his shirt again. He plopped down on the sectional, and tossed the contract back on the paper, picking up his phone. Dean sighed and sat down close to him, watching over his shoulder as he played a Minion game. "I hate these yellow creatures, but I like these kinds of games."

"Me too. I don't like them."

"Uh-huh," Lucifer concentrated on his phone, so Dean looked at his face. His eyes looked a little wet, and his cheeks a little flush, but he looked fine otherwise. He sighed internally, sitting back and turning to the television. He wanted to hear more about Lucifer's past, but he didn't want to offend or hurt the angel. Maybe he could ask Michael. Yes, he would ask Michael.

Dean closed his eyes and thought back to earlier, when Lucifer had woken him up. He smiled slightly at the thought of his dream, and then thought about what Michael had said and what he had read on the website from Lucifer. God, he couldn't wait to try out a scene with Castiel. Excitement bubbled inside of him; he really couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me really happy (((:


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, enjoy~

Dinner consisted of spaghetti and sauce, and was goddamn delicious. Then Michael made Castiel go and pack clothes for himself and Dean. And now Dean was sitting on the sectional with Lucifer and Michael watching a Futurama re-run.

Dean shifted, bouncing his leg and chewing the inside corner of his lips. He was nervous about the whole naked thing in Michael's house. And he wondered if he would be allowed to keep his clothes on, even if he had previously agreed to being naked.

"M-Michael?" Dean flinched slightly when said man turned to look at him, curious.

"Yes?"

"Uh..." Dean chewed his lip, glancing at Lucifer who didn't seem to be listening. "Do I..."

"Do you, what, Dean?" Michael turned his body to him, brows furrowing.

Dean fidgeted, looking down at his hands. "Do I have to be naked?" He said quickly, cheeks warming.

Michael hummed. "Of course not, Dean." He looked up at the older man. "Dean, it's meant to be more of a comfort than anything." He must have looked confused, because Michael continued. "I'm not trying to be stereotypical, but omega's generally like being without clothes. It's comfier and easier for their alpha to give them some skin on skin contact."

"But... alpha's aren't naked." Dean blinked.

Michael huffed a laugh. "Yes, but I meant with hands and such." Dean nodded, his face becoming hotter. "Even if you're not naked, Dean, I still expect you to follow the house rules, okay?" He nodded again. "Why don't you go find Castiel, hmm?"

Dean nodded and stood, padding out of the room and towards the stairs. This was good. He wouldn't have to be naked, or embarrassed in front of anyone. Dean stopped walking the moment he heard Lucifer speak.

"I told Dean." That was all he said, but it held so much meaning and Dean's mind jumped to the story about Lucifer's past.

"Did you now?" Michael responded, sounding surprisingly monotone.

"Yep." There was a silence before Lucifer continued. "I didn't tell him everything though."

"Why not?"

"I didn't think you wanted him to know how much of a piece of shit you were." Lucifer snorted.

Michael growled in response. "Watch your mouth."

"No," Lucifer challenged, sounding amused rather than scared. "It's true. You were a mega fucking asshole."

"Such adorable language you have," Michael replied sarcastically, sighing. "You can tell him. I don't care."

"Yeah, yeah. You do care. You don't want people to know you by anything but the little teddy bear you are now."

"Mm... come here," Michael said, voice softer. There was a little shifting before two very quiet sighs sounded. A wet kiss drifted to Dean's ears, making him blush, before Michael said, "I love you, kitten."

"I know," Lucifer laughed. "You can't not love me. I'm too fuckin' adorable."

"You ruined it all. Get off me." Michael huffed.

"Aw, Mike, are you mad?" Lucifer taunted, laughing again. Dean smiled slightly and crept towards the stairs, walking down it and poking his head in the bedroom where Castiel was putting clothes in a red and black duffle bag.

"Hi..." he said slowly. The alpha's head snapped to him, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Dean! Hello," Castiel smiled, stepping away from the bed and taking a step towards him before hesitating. Dean licked his lips then walked over, sliding his arms around the man and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Hi."

Castiel laughed, "Yes, Dean, hello." There was another second of hesitation before Castiel put his hand on Dean's face and turned it towards himself. "Are you okay?"

"Yep." Dean smiled and leaned back. "I'm.." He flushed slightly. "I'm ex-excited."

"Oh? And why are you excited?" Castiel stepped back and shoved the duffle aside, sitting down on the bed and tugging Dean closer. Dean sat down beside him, leg resting on the bed so he could face him.

Dean thought back to his dream, and felt his face become impossibly hot. "W-we're... gonna have...  _fun,_  right?"

Castiel blinked at him, brows furrowing as he thought about that. Then a sudden look of realization appeared, along with a wicked smirk. "Yes, Dean, we're going to have lots of fun."

Dean turned his head away, heart beat picking up. "'K-kay."

Castiel laughed and reached forward, pressing him down onto the bed slowly, giving him ample chance to safeword or stop him. The man leaned over him, licking his lips slowly, gaze flickering from his lips to his eyes and back, over and over again. "We're going to have lots and lots of fun, puppy," Dean moaned slightly at the name. His eyes slid partly closed, and Castiel blew hot air on his lips. "May I kiss you?"

"Y-yeah," Dean swallowed, watching him lean closer and closer until finally their lips brushed. He parted his lips a little, bottom lip trembling. "Cas," he whined in the back of his throat, leaning up and trying to press their lips together just a little bit more. Castiel groaned and let him, pressing his lower body down against Dean's. Dean clung to the alpha's shirt, arching his back and pressing his own hips up when he felt a familiar throbbing begin between his legs.

Castiel's leg appeared between his, pressing up and against his hard cock. Dean moaned, rocking his hips down. Castiel pulled back, letting them both breath fresh air into their lungs. "What do you want, puppy?" he murmured huskily, their noses brushing together.

"I-I don't-" Dean bit the middle of his bottom lip, shifting his hips down and pressing against Castiel's leg harder, a soft moan bubbling forth.

"Do you want me to make you come, puppy?"

"Yesss," Dean whimpered, clawing lightly at Castiel's chest. He felt a warm trickle from his hole, and made another noise.

Castiel growled, nose twitching. "Fuck, pup," he moaned, quickly trailing kisses from the corner of his mouth, down his jaw and then down his throat to the space where his neck met his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to that spot, then bit down gently before licking. "Delicious. Can I taste you, sweetheart?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Dean gasped as he was suddenly on his hands and knees with the lounge pants and boxers lowered to mid-thigh. Two strong hands massaged his cheeks, parting them before cool air was blow against his wet hole. He cried out, arching and pressing back. "P-please."

"Shh, puppy," Castiel purred from behind him. Dean dropped down to his elbows, pressing his forehead to the sheets. He felt Castiel's tongue flick over his hole, and cried out against the sheets. "Quiet, pup, or we stop." Dean whimpered then bit his lip, clutching the bed as Castiel mercilessly lapped at his rapidly leaking hole.

Dean trembled, rocking his hips desperately towards Castiel. He threw his head back, mouth opening into an 'o' when Castiel's tongue slipped inside of him. And fuck was his tongue long. It stung a little as it slid in, but the sting felt surprisingly good. The tip of it just brushed his prostate, and made him let out a low, long whine of need.

Castiel flipped him again, onto his back this time and proceeded to suck his dick into his mouth, licking and kissing it tauntingly. Dean moaned softly, squirming all over the sheets and desperately trying to keep quiet. "A-alpha," he gasped, arching his back. Castiel hummed in response, and Dean bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. Castiel moved down to his balls, sucking them gently for a little while before shoving his shirt up and quickly trailing kisses up his body and all but attacking his nipples. 

After abusing his nipples with licks and sucks and bites, he kissed up his chest and neck and licked the shell of his ear. "Tell me what you want," he murmured throatily, gently nibbling on his earlobe.

"Alpha," Dean pleaded, bucking his hips up and crying out softly when his sensitive cock brushed against Castiel's somewhat rough pants.

"What do you want from me, pup?" Castiel licked his neck, biting gently into the soft skin behind his ear. Dean whined and squirmed more, rocking his hips against Castiel's pant leg with purpose. "You want to hump my leg til you come? Is that it, puppy?" Dean moaned, baring his neck and jerking his hips up in response because yeah, he kind of did wanna do that.

"Alpha, please, I-"

"How cute," Castiel cooed in his ear, rolling them over so Dean lay atop him. "Go on then, puppy." Dean blushed, because now Castiel was watching him fully and the man's leg was raised a little and pressed tightly against his crotch. His pants was getting in the way but he couldn't even bring himself to care. Castiel did though, because he sat up and pushed them down his legs further, allowing him to spread his legs a little more, which only made Castiel's leg press against him harder.

He shifted a little, and moaned, barely resisting the urge to melt down against his alpha. Dean shyly lifted his shirt up and off his body, tossing it behind himself and onto the pillows. He could feel his slick soaking into Castiel's pants, and it was warm and slippery and he kind of liked it. He wanted to reveal his wings but he wasn't sure if Castiel would be okay with that, he wasn't sure if he himself would be alright with that.

He did it anyways though.

He let his tan wings loose, fluffing them up and spreading them out, revealing the sensitive undersides as he curled them towards Castiel. The alpha groaned and one quick flutter later, his own dark wings appeared and curled towards Dean's own. Dean shuddered when they brushed lightly, feeling the almost dangerous roughness that came with all alpha's wings against his own pure, baby soft ones.

Dean swallowed and braced his hands on Castiel's chest, and tentatively rocked his hips. He choked on a soft moan and ducked his head, embarrassed, and trembled with pleasure and effort. His wings shook with his body, the slow and careful rocking of his hips adding to their movement. Castiel stretched his wings out and wrapped them over his and his back, pulling him a little closer but not enough to hinder the leisure movements of his slim hips.

"You're so wet, puppy," Castiel groaned suddenly, his right hand sliding down close to Dean's leg but not touching him, instead palming his tented pants. Dean blushed harder, hunching his shoulders a little but still unable to get away from Castiel's strong gaze. Dean feels a small burn of humiliation in the back of his mind, but he can't bring himself to actually feel bad about it, instead, it fuels his need. "Don't dawdle now, pup."

Dean whined in response to the almost threat, leaning down and resting his head on Castiel's chest. The man's wings tightened around him and ruffled some of his feathers, making him hiss and moan and shake them slightly while pressing them back, seeking more of the same contact. Dean felt sweat covering his body, and although he found it a little gross, it wasn't too bad. "Alpha," he moaned into Castiel's shirt, taking the alpha's words seriously and speeding up his hips.

"Come on, boy." Castiel growled. Dean trembled, squeezing his eyes shut and moving his hips as fast as he could in his position. He was so close, and it felt so good. But it almost too much and there was a hint of pain starting but he wouldn't stop leaking slick or pre-cum and, God, he was  _so close._  Castiel sighed and lifted his hand, burying his fingers in Dean's hair and stroking his scalp gently. Dean almost relaxed, but then Castiel's fingers grabbed his hair and squeezed and pulled and he felt a burst of pain that made him cry out. And he liked it.

Dean was so incredibly close now, he just needed something more, anything. He sobbed softly, tears pricking the corners of the eyes. He clutched Castiel's shirt, shaking uncontrollably, his hips a desperate movement. Castiel let go of his hair, and sooth the abused section of his scalp with his fingertips. "Come, pup," Castiel growled softly, in a voice that was much deeper and darker and threatening than any other tone Dean had heard before.

And it made Dean come.

God, did it make him come. He cried out, tears spilling down his cheeks, and tensed against Castiel as he finally came, his come shooting out to mess them both further, along with copious amounts of slick. He writhed against Castiel's thigh, seeking a little more friction that would just help the whole process along, that would bring him even more pleasure. His hips stuttered and he slumped against his alpha, whining softly as he calmed down.

"Oh, fuck, baby. Shh. God, that was beautiful." Castiel hugged him close, nuzzling his head and pressing little kisses to his hair. "Are you alright, Dean?" He nodded, trying to regain his breath and control of his limbs. "Come here," Castiel gently pulled him up, tilting his head and kissing him sweetly. He moaned, feeling a slight twitch from his small cock.

"You," Dean slurred slightly, but cleared his throat and tried again. Dean fluttered his eyes, vision a little fuzzy. "You, I wanna take... take care of you." Castiel blinked at him for a moment then chuckled, a guilty expression appearing.

"Trust me, I'm fine." Dean frowned and slid his hand down, hesitantly pressing it against a very wet spot in his pants. One that was definitely not from Dean. He looked down and then back up, giggling softly.

"Did I make you come in your pants, alpha?" he teased, a little shocked and shy as he said those words. Castiel huffed and kissed his head, a slight blush appearing. "Wow."

"Shut up," the alpha muttered, wings tightening and pressing them together impossibly more. Dean giggled again and nuzzled Castiel's collarbone, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Dean?" He sounded timid, and Dean didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for putting tracking apps on your phone and laptop. I'm sorry for everything I did. I promise you, I'll be good for you. I won't do it again, ever. " Dean doesn't reply for several seconds. Mostly because he's not sure what to say that will finally make Castiel believe that he's gotten over it. That it's in the past and yeah, it wasn't okay, but it wasn't the worst shit Dean's had to deal with... Although, it was the worst he's had from the alpha. He sighed.

"Cas," Dean blinked his eyes open, carefully lifting himself up onto his hands and staring down at Castiel. "I know you didn't mean to do any of it. You just acted on instinct. And I understand that. The tracking shit wasn't cool but you were just worried about me, right?" Castiel nodded. "See? So stop, please. Let's get over it. Move on. Please, alpha?"

"Yeah... okay." Castiel reached a hand up and tenderly stroked the side of Dean's face, a soft smile tugging his lips up. "So, tell me, was that enough fun for you?"

Dean blushed and ducked his head, shifting shyly. Castiel laughed, warm and rich, and tugged him down. "Ya know, I was wondering."

"Yes, puppy?" Dean smiled.

"What did you do with your piercing?"

"Oh," Castiel stuck his tongue out, revealing a flat piece that matched the color of his tongue. He lifted the appendage, showing a small pink bead that was hidden underneath. "It just keeps it open when I don't feel like wearing the bar."

"Ah," Dean frowned. "Don't like it."

"Oh?" Castiel's eyes sparkled. "I'm sure you prefer the feel of the bead rolling over your cock, or-"

"Cas," Dean whined, pouting slightly. "Stop." The man laughed but obeyed, pressing a kiss to Dean's eyebrow. Dean groaned and somewhat weakly pushed away from his alpha, their wings loosening and spreading away from each other. He shuddered when cool air brushed his skin, wrapping his wings around his body. "You should finish packing."

"You could help me, you know," Castiel sighed and sat up, rolling his shoulders. Dean shook his head, flashing the alpha a small smile and curling his knees to his chest, wings wrapped around himself. Castiel reached forward and brushed his thumb against Dean's right cheekbone, head tilted to the side. "Was that okay, Dean?" He asked softly.

Dean smiled wider, and nodded slowly, cheeks reddening. He turned his face, brushing his nose against Castiel's hand and pressing a small kiss to his palm. He nuzzled his nose against the older man's wrist, nose twitching as he smelled the spiciness of cinnamon in Castiel's scent. 

He really didn't wanna go to Michael's anymore. He just wanted to stay here and cuddle with Castiel all day, everyday for the next two weeks. But he knew that Michael was worried, and he wouldn't let that happen, unless he realized - or more like could see - they were going to be okay on their own.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed, feeling tired. "Should change."

"Right," Castiel pulled his arm away and slid off the bed. Dean opened his eyes and watched - discreetly - as he removed his clothes and cleaned himself up before putting more on, jeans and a button up this time. Castiel handed him a pair of sweats and an old band shirt. "Your turn."

Dean resisted the urge to pout, and got to his feet, padding into the bathroom with his wings still covering his body. It was stupid, considering Castiel had seen him naked multiple times, but he felt safer with them around him. He closed the door before he began to clean himself. He cleaned up traces of dried slick and cum and even some wing oil, which was weird considering he almost never produced wing oil outside of heat.

Speaking of heat, Dean frowned, thinking about what day it was and when he was due for his next heat. Today was the 18th and he'd be off until Jan 4, which meant he was definitely due for a heat soon. The last time he'd had his heat was... November... 18. And that meant he was due either today or tomorrow.

Fuck.

Holy fuck.

Dean panicked, pacing around the bathroom. Shit, shit, shit. What did he do? He didn't feel any different. Which was definitely weird because he was supposed to be burning up and producing copious amounts of slick and feeling uncontrollable arousal.

God, he was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/kudo, thank you everyone! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted another story (ya, ya, I know. I'm a little slut): [Best Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4988884/chapters/11460133) Please read and kudo, comment or bookmark. Thank you!
> 
> Unbetaed~
> 
> **There is self-hate in this chapter, and an internal debate to cut. Just a little warning.**

He touched his forehead, feeling a very, very slight warmth that could just be chalked up to natural body heat. His oil glands were wet, which wasn't good. And he did feel a little tightening in his lower belly but that wasn't really anything noticeable or even arousing.

"Dean?" Castiel knocked on the door but didn't open it. "Are you alright? You smell off."

"I-I'm f-fine," Dean grimaced and bit his lip. "Can- can you get Lucifer?"

Castiel didn't answer for several long seconds, and when he did, he sounded a little scared. "Dean, did I, did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not... Please, just-" Dean whimpered, feeling terrible for making his alpha think he'd done something. He couldn't deal with that all over again, especially when he didn't do anything.

"I'll get him. Just give me a minute." Castiel immediately walked away after he said that, and Dean heard an ever slight creak of steps. Dean slid down to the floor, shuddering at the cool tile, and curled his arms and wings around himself.

Dream.

The dream.

Dean suddenly remembered, and his eyes widened. God, that had been such a clear sign and he'd been too stupid to realize it. Even Lucifer had said he'd smelled like he'd been in heat! Fuck!

Dean tilted his head back when he heard the sound of multiple feet and arguing. He frowned and tightened his arms around himself. There was a quiet knock on the door before Lucifer spoke, "Dean?"

"Yeah, uh, come, come in," Dean shifted away from the door, shivering when he moved to a new space of cool tile. Lucifer opened the door slowly, and slipped inside before shutting it.

"What happened?"

"Nothing but... I- my heat," Dean flushed a little, burying his face between his knees. Lucifer smelled of understanding then.

"Oh, that's... okay. Er, when are you supposed to get it?"

"Now."

"You don't smell..." Lucifer sniffed the air loudly, like he was really struggling to scent something.

"I know that. But it's due now and I had that dream earlier and my glands are leaking and I feel a little hot and my stomach feels weird and I dunno," Dean whined a little. The sounds of arguing got louder, and Dean lifted his head. "Are they mad at me?"

"What? No. M thought Cassie did something to you. Still does. Hang on, I'll get you something and tell them what's wrong." Lucifer opened the door.

"Wait-" He shut it. Dean pouted a little, but strained to hear their conversation anyways.

"He's going into heat, apparently."

"Ah," Castiel sounded so relieved that it wasn't even funny.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"I dunno. He smells kinda weird."

"Weird?"

"What do you mean?"

Castiel and Michael asked, respectively.

"I don't smell anything." Michael continued, and Castiel agreed.

"He smells... wrong."

"Could you elaborate, please?" Michael sighed, sounding a little frustrated.

"He should smell like honey, right? Like the sweetest shit ever?"

"Yes."

"Well... he smells like cinnamon."

Michael made a noise of shock and anger. "Cinnamon? Are you sure?"

"Yep... Now I'ma go get something." It sounded like Lucifer was walking up the stairs and then nothing.

Silence.

Then Michael spoke.

"Castiel," he began, "Why does he smell like cinnamon?" He was angry and yet so calm, and Dean felt a tremor of fear.

"I don't know!" Castiel sounded like he was frowning. Michael growled and Dean heard a slam and his breath caught in his throat. "Mich-"

" _Castiel_ ," Michael snarled. "Why the  _fuck_  does he smell like you?"

"How do you know it's-"

"You're the only one he's been around that smells like that!" There was another heavy thud against the wall before there was some choking sounds. Dean unwrapped his wings from his body and stood, heart racing. "So tell me, Castiel, why does he smell like cinnamon?"

"We-we did some things," Castiel's voice sounded strained, like he could barely speak. Dean bit his lip and edged closer to the door, hand hesitantly grabbing the handle.

"Castiel, I swear to God, if you hurt him-"

"I didn't! He wanted it, Michael, I swear!" Castiel sounded as terrified as Dean felt. "I don't know why he smells like cinnamon. I didn't do anything to him to make him smell that way! I didn't mark him!"

Michael sighed, loud and furious. Dean heard a gasp and heavy breathing and then heard the patter of feet on wood. "When an omega is close to their heat, and an alpha engages in sexual activities with them, they pick up their scent. This means that because you and Dean decided it was alright to fuck-"

"We didn't-"

"- _he now smells like you._ " Michael groaned in annoyance. "Basically, you scentmarked him in the worst way possible and now he needs you with him this whole week or he's going to go crazy during his heat."

"Crazy?"

"It's also possible he could die."

Dean's heart stopped momentarily, then began to beat hard. He let go of the door and turned to the mirror. He could die. Die. He didn't wanna die. Tears glazed his eyes as he stared at his reflection. He watched a tear slide down his left cheek and his bottom lip tremble. 

He heard a feet and a few moments later the door opened and closed quickly. Lucifer blinked at him, holding a sealed rectangle box. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing," Dean cleared his throat and wiped his face, stepping away from Lucifer. Dean tucked his wings away and snatched up the sweat pants from the counter and pulled them on and then pulled on the shirt. Man, he's changed clothes so much lately.

"Okay," Lucifer didn't sound convinced. He lifted the box, shaking it. "These are fast acting suppressants."

A knock sounded on the door. "Can you both come outside for a minute? We need to talk." Michael. It was Michael that said that.

Lucifer gestured his head to the door, silently asking. Dean nodded, lifting his hands and playing with the middle of his shirt nervously. Lucifer opened the door and walked out, strolling over to the bed and jumping on top of it. He turned on his side and crossed his ankles, head propped up on his hands.

Dean stood nervously by the door, looking down at the floor. Michael cleared his throat but Dean didn't look up at him. "Dean-"

"I heard you," he blurted out, face turning red. Lucifer snorted from the bed, like he was amused by the fact Dean had been listening in. Michael made a noise of surprised and Castiel groaned in partial despair.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Michael said after a moment. "I can look up how to fix this but for now... I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"I'll do it."  _But I don't want to. I don't want to have sex with Cas. I can't._

"Dean," Michael sounded disapproving and a little sad. "All of this can wait a little while. Nothing's going to happen for the first day or two, at least. I'm going to do some research and I'll see if I can change whatever's happening here."

"I-I said I'd do it, Mr. Angeles," Dean looked up, and his vision was blurry with tears but he didn't let it affect him. "Y-you don't have to waste t-time on that. I'll do it and it'll be f-fine. I'll-I'll be fine."

"Dean," Castiel sounded pained. He didn't look at him though. He couldn't. God, he couldn't even look at the man. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know he did it. But now... now Dean was forced to have sex with him and... Fuck.

Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek and turned away, walking back into the bathroom and shutting the door before anyone could say anything. He clicked the lock and let his body slide down the door to the floor. He curled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead against them.

He didn't wanna do this.

Dean felt a sliver of disgust as tears fell from his eyes and hit the sweat pants. God, he was pathetic. He couldn't even handle this. He choked softly and sniffed, body trembling. He felt hot and cold and nauseous and he could feel a headache forming behind his eyes. He let out a sob into the fabric of the sweats, and dug his nails into his calves.

He didn't want his heat. He didn't want to be an omega.  _He didn't want this._   **He didn't fucking ask for this shit.**

Dean felt anger building, right alongside frustration. And immediately after he realized that, he felt even more disgust. Jesus, he couldn't even handle this without getting angry or sad. Fuck, he was pathetic and  _garbage_.

Dean's gaze darted up to the straight razor sitting innocently beside a shaving bowl and brush. He glanced down at his legs and briefly wondered if he should use that razor. He wondered if anyone would notice. Would they smell the blood? Would they care for him? Would they give a flying fuck that he'd just cut himself for an utterly pathetic reason?

Probably not.

Dean got the his feet and snatched up the razor, pushing the pants down to his ankles and kicking them off. He turned around, so he didn't have to see himself in the mirror and hopped up onto the sink counter. He ignored the sharp bite of cold against the backs of his thighs and pulled the razor out of the wooden slit. He eyed the gleaming, dangerous metal for a moment then pressed the razor into the smooth, hairless skin of his left thigh.

If he cut himself, Castiel would see when they... when they had sex. He'd probably think he was worthless. He was but still. Dean felt bill rising up and pressed the razor into his skin harder, hand trembling as he made the decision to do it. But fuck, he couldn't move his hands.

Dean sniffed. Fat, thick tears splattering onto his thighs. He shook terribly, partly frustrated his hands wouldn't comply with his mind and slit his thigh and partly glad that his hands weren't complying.

Fuck, he was trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really emo, man. I'm sorry.
> 
> Comments & kudos are appreciated. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter talks about some harsh shit. There is minor discussion of rape and abuse and stuff. Proceed with caution.**
> 
> Unbetaed.

The door jiggled and Dean froze, head snapping up. It stopped and then Dean heard a series of weird clicks before the door swung open and then slammed shut and Lucifer grinned at him. The grin disappeared the moment he registered Dean though. Dean dropped the knife and whimpered. "I'm sorry! I wasn't-"

"Oh, Dean," Lucifer frowned and picked up the straight razor, closing it and placing it by the shaving bowl. "Come here." He opened his arms.

Dean hesitated, wrapping his arms around his abdomen. Lucifer rolled his eyes and stepped closer, pulling him off the counter and hugging him tightly. Dean whimpered again and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the man's neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lucifer stepped away after a moment and grabbed the sweat pants, dressing Dean in them again. Then he cleaned Dean's face up with a warm washcloth.  "Come." He opened the bathroom door and guided him outside. The room was empty and the bed was clear of clothing, and the main door was closed.

Lucifer pulled him towards the bed and climbed onto it, sliding back until his back hit the headboard. He bent his knees and spread his legs, patting the spot between them. Dean hesitated then crawled closer, sliding between his knees with his back against the other omega's chest. Lucifer wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"You know," Lucifer began. "I always wanted someone to hold me like this when I was sad. I have someone now but I didn't before."

"Oh?" Dean sniffed, blinking.

"Do you wanna hear a story, Dean?" He nodded, tentatively placing his hands over Lucifer's. The man didn't do anything in response. It was silent for a few moments, but Dean didn't push anything, he had no right to. "One day, back in the early eighteen hundreds, there was a four year old boy who had everything he could ever want. He had a dad and a mom and a lovely brother and a huge farm to play on.

"But then one day, a big, scary man came to the door and asked to speak to his dad. The young boy hid behind the wall and listened to the conversation. The man told his dad that he had a debt to pay, and that if he didn't pay it here and now, he would kill him and his family. The little boy was young and naive and didn't know any better, so he jumped out of his hiding spot and he told the old man to leave his daddy alone.

"That was a really big mistake on his part. Because the man was suddenly very interested in him. So interested, he made a deal. He would leave the family alone if he could have the little boy. The dad hesitated. He was his son after all. But then the man said he'd even give them quite a lot of money if he could have the boy. The dad agreed. The mom was outraged, but she could do nothing, she had no right. So the man left with clear instructions for the boy to be clean and waiting for him when he returned.

"When he did return later that day, he had a big bag of money, which he handed to the little boy's dad. Then he picked up the little boy and he walked out the door, and that was the last the little boy ever saw of his family, or his freedom."

Lucifer paused, his breathing unsteady. Dean had a feeling he knew where this story was going, and who the little boy was, but he didn't dare say a word. He squeezed Lucifer's hands and leaned his head against the man's. Lucifer cleared his throat and continued:

"The man took him into town and to a big building and led him upstairs to another man. He told the man that he had brought him his new toy. The man was very pleased and told the first man to leave. He did, and he shut the door.

"The new man picked up a knife and walked over to the boy, he knelt down and he pulled the boy in close, hugging him. He then told the boy that if he didn't remove his clothes, he would slowly... slowly pluck out the feathers from his little wings. That terrified the boy beyond belief and he hastily removed his meager clothes." Lucifer's hands shook slightly, but he didn't stop speaking.

"The man then picked up the little boy and stood him on a chair. He told the boy to remove his breeches for him. The little boy hesitated because that wasn't something that a little boy did for an older man. That was wrong, and he said so. This made the man angry, and he slapped the little boy and did it himself.  The boy cried, but the man didn't care." Dean felt something wet on his shoulder and felt his eyes burn in response.

"The man picked up the little boy and sat down in the chair, with the boy in his lap. He shoved two fingers into the boys mouth and told him to suck. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to be slapped again, the boy did. After a few minutes the man removed his fingers and- and, uh, he shoved them up... up the boy's hole." Lucifer's arms tightened around Dean. "H-he- The boy screamed and tried to get away because it hurt so much... Minutes passed as he f-fucked him with his fingers. And... then he pulled them out and the boy saw they were bloody and-and it made him cry more.

"The man told him to shut up. And then proceeded to shove his..." Lucifer choked. "His cock... up the boy's... ass. And, uh, I'm sure... you can guess... what happens next."

"Lucifer-"

"Shut... up. Just... let me... let me finish, okay?" Dean pushed Lucifer's arms away and moved away, turning around. He pressed the man's legs down and climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around Lucifer tightly. The man returned the hug, relaxing back against the headboard. "Sometime in the middle... the boy- the boy passed out. He woke up... in a dark room and, uh, he was alone. So he... he called out for his parents. But... no one came." Lucifer sniffed, gripping Dean tightly. He breathed deeply until he calmed down enough, then continued.

"A few days later, the man that took him from his family came and gave him some water... and a cracker and took him out back and cleaned him off with a bucket of water. The man turned around to get something and... and the little boy tried to run but... but the man was fast and he caught him and... he was really really angry. So, he called the second man... and he came and when the first man told him what happened... the second man got really mad and... and p-pulled out a knife. He slowly... sl-sliced his wings- f-from the tip-p to the end.

"T-then he gr-grabbed an iron shovel and the- the two men... dragged him into the building and... The second man held the end of the shovel in a fireplace and then pressed the shovel into the boy's back... multiple times."

"Stop-" Dean whimpered, gripping the older man while he cried. "Tell... tell me about when you met Michael and- and Cas. Please don't-"

"Okay," Lucifer sniffed and swallowed, leaning back and looking at Dean with reddened eyes. "It was, uh," he breathed a little, calming himself. "It was December twenty-first, nineteen fifty-three..." He smiled slightly. "I was, I was taken to a  _client_... and he left me alone for a while... so I grabbed whatever clothing I could find and I jumped out the window.... and I ran. I ran down the street and... fuck it was freezing, but I ran and I tripped a while later and fell into this newly presented teenager.

"And this boy, this little alpha... dropped all his books and bags and... I don't even know what else. He dropped his shit and he got mad and yelled at me. And I tried to apologize but he didn't care. But then he looked at me and... and he just stopped moving. And then he did the weirdest thing. He dropped whatever he had picked up and he took off his coat and he wrapped me up in it and he told me that I looked like I'd seen better days." Lucifer huffed a laugh, sniffing.

"Then he picked up his stuff again and hailed a cab and told me to get in and he took me to this extravagant house... with gleaming lights and servants and maids and- and he gave me clothes and let me bath and... and he gave me food and he... told me to sleep. But he never asked for my name... or anything of the sort.

"Later that night, this man came home and everyone had gone to bed by then... or at least, I think they had. But anyways-" Lucifer's lips twitched a little. "This man comes into the room I'm sleeping in and I wake up when he calls out for a person named Castiel... and when he sees me, he gets angry. And he drags me out of the bed and throws me on the floor." Dean flinched, gripping Lucifer tighter as he tried to imagine Michael ever doing that. "And he smells me and calls me a slut and... for some reason, it hurts me. I'd been called tons of shit before but hearing it from him... fucking hurt like a bitch." Lucifer frowned.

"So I tried to apologize and he puts his foot on my chest and tells me to get the fuck out of his house and I get up and try to go but then the teen comes in the room and gets mad at Michael and stops me from leaving. And they start arguing and it stinks of alpha and rage and so much other shit and it scares me enough that I crawl under the bed and hide and... pathetically start crying.

"And the teen gets mad and stomps out of the room and slams the door and then the other alpha tries to leave and he can't because the door's locked from the outside and he gets even angrier. And he gets mad at me for crying and tells me to shut up and some other asshole shit that I don't remember.

"And I try to but it's hard, ya know. After a while he calms down and he starts being nice and tries to get me to shut up again and it doesn't work so he gets frustrated and drags me out from under the bed and throws me on top if it. And he asks me who I am...

"So I tell him my name... Lucifer and he laughs and says that's not my name. But he looks at me differently and smells me again. And this time he's close enough that I can smell him too and fuck did he smell good. I didn't know what I was doing and I grabbed him and shoved my face in his neck and just scented him for who knows how long. And he let me do it too.

"He asked to see my wings after that and I told him I only had one and he asked what I meant so I showed him them and he... he asked me what happened and I told him. Christ, I told him every fucking thing that happened to me, including stories about my dad and mom. Man, we talked the whole night and by the time morning came... he was so nice and apologetic and kept calling me little angel and fuck it was kind of funny.

"And then I dunno, a couple months later we fell for each other and blah blah, happily ever after." Lucifer rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

"I'd love to hear how that happened," Dean said softly, gently wiping away the residue of Lucifer's tears.

"Story for another time."

"Yeah, okay," Dean placed his hands on the other omega's chest, smiling at him. "Thanks."

"For what? I just told you a fucking depressing story."

Dean huffed. "Yeah, well, it still helped." Lucifer shook his head, unconvinced. "Seriously!"

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"I dunno, it just did. Made me realize that having sex with an alpha I actually like isn't so bad..."

"Sex is fun, Dean. It's nothing to be scared about."

"That's not it..." Lucifer shared his horrifying story so Dean could too. "I don't even know him that well. I just met him like a few days ago, we've been on one date and... and I don't know."

"So what?" Lucifer snorted. "Dean, he's a good guy. And although he's a fucking professor of psychology he's oblivious to people. I know he's done some terrible shit to you, Dean, but he didn't mean any of it in a bad way. I'm not saying that him punishing you or marking you was okay, cause fuck no it's not, but he didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. Get over it, Dean."

Dean frowned, looking down at his hands. "But I'm scared."

"Dean," Lucifer sighed. "Look, this is what happens. You guys kiss a little, get aroused, maybe you orgasm a couple times, who knows, then he slides a finger in you and then a couple more and gets you prepared enough for his dick and then he slips inside and it burns a little but it doesn't hurt too much and then he moves his hips a bit and BAM! You guys come and everyone's happy."

Dean's face turned red and he ducked his head. Jesus, why'd he have to say that. And why'd he- Hang on a minute. Dean's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. "Early eighteen hundreds? Nineteen fifty-three? How old are you guys?"

Lucifer grinned. "Took you long enough," he laughed, a sparkle in his eyes. "I'm about a hundred and ninety-seven years old. Michael's almost two hundred and fifty, Gabe's one hundred and ninety-four and Cassie is at least a hundred and fifty."

Dean's jaw dropped and his eyes widened impossibly. "How the hell-"

"We're archangels, Dean. We're immortal, unlike normal angels."

"Does that mean... if I do get with Cas... we don't-"

"No, if you mate him then you gain his lifespan and you guys can spend eternity together without aging."

"So... Like those TV vampires."

"Basically, yeah, but cooler because you have wings and can fly." Lucifer smirked, then frowned, nose twitching. "Your heat's starting." Dean groaned in despair and sent Lucifer a pouty look. "Michael said that if you take the suppressant it won't do anything because of the marking shit. Which makes no sense, by the way. Fucking omega bodies, man, stupid shit." Dean's lips twitched.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you act the way you do? And... why does Michael let you?"

"We have a deal. I get to act like a big piece of shit when we're out of the house but inside I have to follow his rules unless there are guests that would give a shit about me being naked or whatever." Lucifer hummed, licking his lips. "He wanted me to have some freedom, even though he's super duper traditional and shit, because of my past and all. It's nice of him." A fond smile appeared, along with a soft coloring of red on his cheeks. "Don't tell him but... sometimes I do shit to make him mad on purpose because I like seeing the way his eyes light up with anger and he gets all tense and edgy and draws up like a wet, pissed off little kitten."

"Michael seems more like a German Shepherd."

"No way," Lucifer laughed. "He's totally a little kitty."

Dean suddenly groaned, slipping off Lucifer's lap and sitting beside him, clutching his stomach. "Fuck."

"Want me to get Cassie?" Lucifer tilted his head.

"Yeah... I wanna talk to him before - oh, fuck - I lose my mind to this," Dean hissed and moaned at the same time, slick sliding out of his hole and his glands filling with oil. Lucifer nodded and slid out of the bed, padding to the door and opening and closing it.

Dean squirmed on the sheets and ripped his shirt off before letting his wings out. He shuddered, stretching them and leaning forward. It wasn't too bad right now but it was definitely a little uncomfortable. God, he hated his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I got a couple questions for you guys. How old do you think I am? And how many chapters of heat sex do you want (cuz I haven't decided that)? :P
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are welcomed!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my word thingy whatever, the thing I use to write this story, kept crashing and I kept getting super angry so that's my reasoning for why this chapter is so late. It's not because I was getting so into it I had to excuse mysel---- You know what nevermind. ;)
> 
> Also there really was supposed to be a conversation in this chapter before the sex started but I forgot what I wanted to write exactly and just decided to jump into the sex and... yeah. Lmao. Enjoy~
> 
> Unbetaed.

The door opened when Dean was wondering if he should palm himself through his sweat pants and shove a hand down the back of his pants and brush his fingers against his hole. Castiel slipped in easily and shut the door, leaning against it with a lowered head. Dean grimaced and squirmed on the sheets, lip firmly between his teeth.

"Cas-" The alpha looked up cautiously, and Dean suddenly realized the alpha was holding his breath and his eyes had slivers of red in them. He resisted a smirk, barely. For a moment, Dean wondered if he should tell Castiel he really didn't want to do this. Have sex with him, that is. What if Castiel got mad? What if he... left him?

"Dean?" Castiel asked, slowly approaching him. Dean looked at him, tilting his head slightly.

"I don't want to do this," Dean blurted out, flushing immediately after. Castiel froze, sadness and pain flashing across his face. Castiel didn't move to leave though, instead he stood straight and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know. I just..."  _wanted you to know that if I had a choice, I wouldn't do this... not now anyways._ Dean looked down, fidgeting with his hands. He groaned suddenly, bending forward and shuddering as slick gushed out of his clenching hole. A soft growl drifted to his ears and he looked up, eyeing Castiel's clenched hands and tense body, his red darkening eyes and twitching jaw. "Alpha."

Castiel groaned, eyes sliding shut. "Dean," he muttered. "Are- Do you... I-"

"Please."

Castiel groaned again and strode over to him, crawling onto the bed quickly and pressing him back down against the sheets, straddling his waist and pinning his arms on either side of his body. Dean shuddered and bit his lip, shifting his hips and pressing up in small motions, small whimpers escaping him as his cock rubbed against the alpha.

Dean felt hot, like he was on fire but then not. His lower abdomen was tight with heat and need and his hole ached for something to touch it at least. Dean whined lowly, clenching and unclenching his hands. He felt sweaty and gross already, and his heat was just starting.

Castiel leaned down, brushing their lips together at the same moment as he ground his hips down. Dean cried out softly, only for it to be captured by Castiel's mouth. He trembled, nipping Castiel's lip. He felt his body growing hotter and hotter, a trickle of sweat appearing on his temple and sliding down into the side of his hair.

Castiel let go of his hands and didn't say anything when Dean grabbed onto his thighs. Castiel pulled back and smiled, his eyes darkened further by red. "I suggest," he began slowly, voice much deeper than normal. "We lose the clothing before it gets torn." Dean nodded.

Castiel climbed off of him and they both quickly shoved their clothes off, tossing them to the side carelessly. Dean bit his lip, shifting around until his head rested on a pillow in the middle of the bed. Castiel nudged his legs apart and braced his body above him, attacking his neck with nips and licks and kisses. Dean moaned, wrapping his legs around Castiel's.

Dean's breathing picked up, along with his heart rate - he could hear his heart pound away in his ears, almost drowning out the soft sounds of Castiel's mouth on his skin. Castiel lavished his nipples, worrying the hardened bud between his teeth; it drew strangled sounds from Dean's chest, and they only seemed to please the alpha.

Castiel moved on quickly though, kissing and licking his way down Dean's sensitive stomach and swallowing down his cock. Dean arched his back with a deep moan, feeling the thick dribbles of precum sliding out the tip and the slightly rough but definitely hot tongue lave at the delicate tip. Courtesy of Dean's heat, he came within a few minutes of the soft attention. Castiel swallowed every drop, pulling off with a small pop and an almost wicked grin.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Dean panted, staring at the ceiling as some of the previous heat died away. Castiel hummed softly and rubbed his smooth hands over Dean's hairless legs, blunt nails scratching his inner thighs gently. He shuddered, cock twitching in response and hardening seconds later. Fuck, he was a needy little bitch.

"Would you mind waiting a moment?" Castiel asked in a raspy voice, a twinkle in his mostly red eyes. Dean nodded, figuring he could survive a minute or two. Castiel pulled away and slid off the bed, padding into the bathroom quickly. The door shut most of the way, so Dean couldn't see him. 

A throb from his hole distracted him, and he glanced at the door before slowly climbing to his hands and knees, reaching behind himself and brushing his index and middle fingers against his soaked hole. A soft, choked off moan escaped and he shivered, pressing his forehead to the pillow. The tip of his index slipped inside ever so slightly, and God, if it didn't send tingles through him.

"Perfect," Dean gasped and removed his hands from his backside, looking back at Castiel and flushing with embarrassment and heat. Castiel grinned at him and moved towards him, grabbing his hips and leaning down, nosing his hole. Castiel's tongue slid out and slowly licked up, something catching on his rim and tugging at the sensitive nerves and muscles.

Oh, holy fucking God.

The piercing.

He put the piercing in.

Dean whined, pressing back into the alpha's face, desperate for more. Castiel obliged him, lapping at his rim excitedly, cleaning up the unending flow of slick and drawing soft keening noises from him. Dean's pleasure and heat hazing mind was barely away of his wings slipping out of their invisible state, but he was certainly aware of Castiel's tongue leaving his hole and licking at his glands.

Dean bit the pillow below him, crying into it softly, legs trembling and wings fluttering wildly. Too much, too much. The bead pressed against the extremely delicate glands almost painfully, drawing out oil and forcing slick out of him and down his thighs. He was close, already. A few more licks and-

Fuck.

Dean wailed softly and came again, Castiel's mouth attached to one of his glands and sucking like his life depended on it. Lucifer was so fucking right, this was perfect. He wondered if it got better. He panted as he came down, body trembling with aftershocks. Castiel licked his thighs, cleaning up the slick.

"Cas-" The man growled in response, curious and questioning. "Please."

"Please what, baby boy?" Dean moaned. He still felt hot, like that orgasm had done nothing to satiate him; if anything, it had made it worse. His hole pulsed out slick, his cock was still hard and dripping copious amounts of precum and his nipples ached for attention, his head was starting to hurt and there was this weird tugging sensation in his chest.

"Please," he begged, not even sure what he wanted. He wanted to be cooler, it was too hot. He wanted to come and he wanted the sudden headache to go away. He wanted Castiel. He needed his alpha.

Castiel slid up behind him, pressing their bodies together and pressing his hard cock against Dean's slippery ass. "Do you feel that, puppy?" He nodded and whined. "You want it?"

"Yes," Dean squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his hips back and drawing out a soft moan from his alpha. No, wait. He didn't want to be fucked. He just needed to be fucked. Big difference. So... why did he agree to wanting it. Unless... he really did want it. But that was insane, they'd just met and Dean wasn't some horny little bitch. Except he was... at the moment. No, no, no. It was the heat talking. Not him. Definitely not him. Heat. Him. Two different things.

"Good boy," Castiel murmured in his ear, licking the shell. "I'm going to prep you for it, baby." Castiel shifted and then his hands grabbed Dean's cheeks, squeezing and spreading them and letting cool air hit his hole directly. Dean hissed, clenching his cheeks in response. Castiel chuckled and rubbed one of his fingers against the puckered entrance, gently pressing it inside.

Dean's body immediately trying to push it out, instinct, but then a second later, he was trying to pull it in deeper. Castiel wiggled his finger around, spreading his hole out easily. Last time Dean tried this, it hadn't been this easy. And Castiel's fingers were bigger than his! Of course... Dean hadn't been in heat at that time he tried it.

The finger moved around a little more, then Dean felt it scrape against his prostate and cried out, body shaking as he came - again. Castiel growled softly, approving. Then Dean felt another finger press against his rim and whined as it pushed inside, a burning and stretching sensation following it. He shifted his hips away, uncomfortable. "Shh. It'll be fine in a minute."

Dean believed him but it still gave him discomfort. The second finger wiggled around with the first and then they were moving, sliding in and out of him slowly. Dean moaned as they bumped his prostate every time they entered, and clenched his hole every time they left his body. God, this felt so good. Dean's cock twitched, and it felt a little painful this time, and then hardened.

Castiel worked his fingers in and out of his body, scissoring them and spreading him. Dean barely noticed when the third finger joined in, although there was more stretching and burning, just not as bad - or maybe he was already used to it.

"You're so wet, puppy," Castiel muttered absently. Dean glanced back at him with blurry eyes, and blushed red when he noticed the alpha's gaze was pinned to his hole. He buried his face in the pillow below, shuddering.

"Please, alpha," he whined. Dean slowly reached his hands down to touch his cock and moaned loudly the moment his fingers brushed the sensitive organ. His wings fluttered, but otherwise remained spread and almost flat on the bed. Castiel wasn't paying attention to them and it was a little frustrating. Dean removed his hand from his cock, shuddering when a nail scraped against his prostate teasingly, and buried his hands in his feathers.

He groaned and hissed and whimpered, stroking the responsive feathers as hard as he dared. Castiel laughed behind him and he bit his lip, wondering if he did something. Then the alpha pressed a kiss to the bottom of his spine before attacking his stretched hole with his tongue. Dean moaned, dropping his hands from his feathers to fist the sheets.

Slick gushed out and straight into Castiel's mouth, causing the alpha to groan loudly. "Alph-alpha... Plea- Ngh-" Castiel's free hand slapped his ass and squeezed tightly, and he got more enthusiastic with eating Dean out. Obscene slurping noises drifted do Dean's ears, and he couldn't help but blush ten shades of red, everywhere.

God, Dean was still so horny. And he'd come at least three or four times already! And he was close to another orgasm.

Castiel hummed and kissed and licked his way up Dean's body, lapping at his glands before continuing up to his shoulders and then neck. The fingers slowly disappeared from his stretched hole and both hands grabbed onto his hips. "Are you ready?"

Dean whimpered, wondering how much it was going to hurt, but nodded anyways. He felt the blunt tip of Castiel's cock press against his hole and braced himself. The moment he pressed in, Dean hissed at the pressure and sharp sting it gave. Castiel's hands left his hips and gently stroked his feathers, soothing him and arousing him further.

The alpha kissed his neck. "Shh, I'm sorry. It'll get better soon." Even as he said that, he pressed in further and Dean gripped the sheets tightly, biting his lip to keep from making pained noises. Inch by inch, Castiel slid inside of him, stretching and stretching him. After what seemed like forever, Castiel's hips met his skin and they both stopped all movement.

Dean could feel his body adjusting to him, he could feel the extra slick he was producing, he could feel little pulses from his channel. Castiel rubbed his feathers, gentle and sweet. Dean fluttered his wings, wanting more. The more he stopped thinking about the burn, the more it disappeared, but it was replaced by a slight itch and a new need. 

Dean rocked his hips, gasping and moaning softly when Castiel's dick brushed a sensitive place inside of him. Castiel growled softly, licking his sweaty neck and rocking his own hips in reply; cock sliding out an inch before sliding back in.

Oh, dear Lord, please have mercy.

Dean's legs shook and he dropped down to his elbows, breathing heavy. Castiel huffed a chuckle from behind him and slid out further, snapping his hips back against him. A soft cry of shocked pleasure escaped him, and he groaned. Sweat gathered in the small of his back, sliding up his spine and to his neck.

"Alph-"

"What?" Castiel growled.

"Plea-pleas-s-se," Dean whined, mind foggy with heat and need and pleasure. He was burning, sweating, and his wings ached for touch, glands throbbing and full of oil. Dean heard a flutter from behind him and flapped his wings lightly, hoping it was what he thought it was. And oh, it was. Rough feathers pressed his own soft owns into the bed and stroked them gently, forcing soft, panting moans from him.

"Please what, boy?" Castiel didn't move his hips, just pressing tighter against him and twitching his cock occasionally. Dean whined, unsure of how to ask. "Please do this?" He pulled out an inch and pressed back in with a harsh twitch of his hips and Dean sobbed. "Or this?" He pulled out about halfway and slammed his hips back against him.

Dean cried out in reply, pressing his wings back and gasping for air. "Ye-yes-yes-yes-ye-s," he wailed, squeezing his eyes shut. He reached his hand down and grabbed his cock, stroking himself. "Ple... Mngh." He could feel it, tightening and tightening and, "Oh, fu-" He came with another cry, squeezing tightly around Castiel's member and bucking his hips.

Castiel's left hand stroked his feathers and one of his fingers pressed a sensitive ridge, making Dean purr out a soft moan. Dean panted, his cock hardening again and making him groan in a little despair. "Alph- Ple-"

"Shh, baby," Castiel kissed his neck, gently sucking on his jugular. He rocked his hips, the tip of his cock brushing Dean's prostate, which made him moan. "I got you." Castiel slid out to the tip and Dean whimpered at the emptiness, trying to push back. Castiel clucked his tongue then snapped his hips forward, slamming right into his prostate. Dean cried out into the pillow, shaking.

"Mor- oh! More!" Dean whined as Castiel taunted him with slow thrusts. "I can't-"

"Puppy," Castiel murmured, nuzzling his hair. "I'm going to make this good for you but you're not going to come until I knot you. Okay?"

Dean whimpered softly, vaguely understanding and shaking his head. He wanted to come whenever he wanted, he couldn't do that. "Trust me, baby boy."  _I can't! I can't trust you!_ A part of him screamed that, but then another part of him said  _Okay. I trust you._ And it really fucked with him.

Castiel picked a slow but deep and fulfilling pace, rocking his hips expertly and sending wave after wave of pleasure through Dean. He seemed to reach deeply inside of him, managing to touch him in the most sensitive of places with his cock alone. Castiel's hands moved away from his feathers to his glands, tenderly pressing and rubbing them and forcing cries from his throat. His rough feathers massaged his soft ones, and that alone earned him soft whimpering moans.

Dean trembled with the effort to not come, but God it was so hard, considering Castiel was touching almost every sensitive spot on his body. "I can't-" he sobbed, body almost violently shaking beneath the loose cage of Castiel's body.

"Shh, pup, just a little longer," Castiel whispered, and Dean felt a resistance and pressure in his hole as he said that. Dean felt the resistance get stronger and began to feel a burn that was really uncomfortable and not pleasurable at all. Castiel's fingers pressed into his glands harshly, and his wings ruffled Dean's own in a way that sent shocking amounts of delight through him, and he rasped softly, "Come for me, puppy."

Dean practically howled as he came, and he was barely aware of the burn anymore and although he felt some pain, it was all drowned out by the pleasure that took over his entire body. His vision was momentarily blinded and his body arched and curled into itself at the same time, his come splattering out and onto his messy thighs and sheets below. He slumped forward as black took over.

***

When Dean came to, there was an uncomfortable ache in his full ass and his mouth felt dry and his throat hurt and he felt an ache of need in his belly. Dean blinked to clear his vision and looked around, feeling something against his back. He remembered the sex he had had with Castiel and he could feel him in him still, both of them held together with his knot.

If they were still knotted then he hadn't been out too long - he hoped. He looked back at Castiel and flushed when he realized the man was watching him, propped up on an elbow. He turned away and let his head fall onto the pillow it had been on previously.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked, dropped one of his wings over Dean's body, tugging him a little closer. Dean nodded, pressing on of his own tucked wings against Castiel's feathers - a soft touch, a reassuring one. Castiel dropped a kissed to the back of his neck, nuzzling into his hair, arm sliding over his waist. "My knot should go down soon. And I think you'll be okay for a little bit after that."

"Okay."

Dean pressed back against him, closing his eyes and melting against the bedding and his alpha. Castiel gently kissed his neck and shoulder, occasionally brushing his nose against him. It wasn't meant to arouse, clearly, but it was soothing, almost lulling him into a place between reality and dreams. And maybe it was way too soon considering they'd only known each other for a few days and stupid and idiotic and completely not the right moment and did he mention stupid? and terribly uncalled for and maybe not what he was feeling exactly and probably due to the fact he'd just had sex for the first time in his life and was probably doing that thing where you fell in love with the person - it was really fast even for that but he was just going to say it was that - but he felt like he really couldn't be blamed for the barely understandable slur of, "I think I love you," that escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME. PLEASE. I've been planning that for a while though. Lmao.
> 
> But I hope you liked that, even if it was so much shorter than I wanted it to be. Maybe it's because I wrote a small sex scene for Different Colors and then a sensation play scene for Best Shot, but I really intended for this chapter to be - at least - five thousand words. So, sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for reading. ;P Comments are nice! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry for the lack of updates concerning this story. Totally didn't mean to leave it like that. But as I say that, I can't promise regular updates again - not at the moment anyways. Really sorry guys. I hope you enjoy this anyways, it's not terrible but it's not amazing - imo.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, unbetaed. Love you guys! <3

Castiel tensed behind him and his arm tightened around his waist, wings twitching. "You- Dean, what?" He sounded so disbelieving, so terrified and uncertain.

Dean opened his eyes, throat closing and stared across the room. A weird wave of confidence washed over him and he repeated himself. "I said I love you."

"Why?"

"What- what do you mean why?" Dean knew it was a stupid idea. Fucking idiot, he was. Castiel probably didn't feel the same. They just met after all. And it didn't seem like this was the first time Castiel had had sex, so it probably wasn't as amazing to him as it had been to Dean. 

"Why do you love me, Dean? I- I hurt you so much. There's no reason for you to even like me, let alone love."

"I don't- I don't know. I just... do?" Dean flinched at his own words and bit his lip. "I liked our...  _encounters,_ " he blushed, "And I liked our date and I... like how you act - sometimes... and I like you... and-"

"That sounds like you like me, Dean, not love."

"No," he denied, even though he probably shouldn't have. "I love you."

"Dean-" Castiel's voice sounded strained.

"I do."

"All I've done is hurt you, Dean, over and over. It's not possible for you to love me. You barely know me, I barely know you and we haven't interacted normally as much as two persons should before the possibility of love could even be considered. And... unless this is some sick form of Stockholm syndrome, I really don't think you do love me."

Dean rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw and tensing. He didn't have Stockholm syndrome, or some form of it. He loved Castiel - Jesus, how did he say that so easily? - but that was because he was cute and sweet and he meant well even when he didn't know how to properly show it; it just meant he was human and he tried."I know I l- I love you, okay? I know. It's my feelings. It isn't, it isn't Stockholm syndrome, Cas." Dean bit his lip and breathed deeply. "It isn't. I love you."

"Dean," Castiel just about whimpered, nuzzling his neck and shoulder. "I... don't know if I love you. I don't think I do. But I care deeply for you, Dean, I do. I like you a lot... just..."

"No- I... get it," Dean tried to ignore the burn of tears in his eyes. He liked him. Cared about him. That was enough. Should be enough. 

But it wasn't.

Dean shifted his body and Cas slipped out of him with a slick sound. Great, now they weren't even connected. Dean felt a heat in his belly and sighed, pushing himself up and into a sitting position, his feet over the side of the bed. He grimaced at the feel of cum sliding out of him, immediately disliking it. 

"Dean, where are you going?"

"No where," he muttered, staring down at his lap. Castiel crawled up behind him and pressed against him, arms tight in their hold of him.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he sounded so distraught. "Please don't cry, little omega," he nuzzled Dean's neck. Dean wasn't crying, his eyes just had something in them and it was causing his eyes to produce tears. Some fluff or something... a piece of a feather.

"I love you," he whimpered, bringing up knees closer to his chest, feet resting on the edge of the bed. "I love you, Cas."

"I like yo-"

"Fuck me."

"- W-what?"

"Please fuck me." Dean lifted his head and opened his eyes, unsure as to when he did either action, and he clenched his jaw. "Fuck me."

"Dean-"

"Please don't- Just-" Dean pushed him back and turned around, blinking his blurry gaze until it cleared. "Fuck me."

Castiel stared at him, so incredibly sad. He sincerely hoped Castiel didn't get mad at him for doing this. Dean pushed away rising fear and pain and sadness and pushed Castiel back down onto the bed, crawling over him and straddling his waist.

Dean leaned down and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, hands grabbing the alpha's shoulders. "Please fuck me," he whimpered, pressing kisses to Castiel's face.

"Dean," Cas whimpered, gently nudging him back. "We need to talk-"

"Please, need you," Dean begged, dipping his head down and licking Castiel's neck, gently biting the meaty flesh where his neck and shoulder met. " _Please._ "

Castiel flipped them, pining Dean to the bed. He kissed him deeply, almost desperately and yet it held a sadness to it that tore at Dean in ways nothing else could. "Dean," he whispered, licking and kissing down his neck, and further to his chest. Dean felt the heat flare up again and groaned, squirming uncomfortably. A gush of slick left him, further soiling the sheets, and embarrassing him as well.

Castiel kissed and nuzzled down his chest, paying brief attention to his nipples, and nipping his belly gently. His licked at Dean's leaking cock, kissing and sucking it before swallowing it down with a quiet but possessive growl. Dean whined and arched his back, hips instinctively bucking up and trying to force his cock deeper but unable to. "Ple.."

Dean gasped when the alpha purred around his cock, sending the most amazing vibrations through his whole lower half. His toes curled in response and his eyes squeezed shut, breath catching in his throat. Castiel pulled off his cock with an obscene pop but seconds later his teeth gently grazed over his balls, saliva dripping from his mouth and onto the sensitive skin. 

More slick leaked out of him, and his wings thrashed against the bed, quivering with need. He felt his swollen glands throb, a desperate pulse and cry for relief. Dean panted, looking down at Castiel and mewling when he caught his red tinged and intense blue gaze, his heart picking up its beat to incredible levels.

It was okay that Castiel didn't love him. It was fine. It hurt, it did, badly. But at the same time it was perfectly okay. He understood he wasn't lovable. He wasn't someone amazing or demure and sweet. He was garbage. Something you used and tossed away after it was done with. He was... Dean. He did things omega's weren't supposed to, he acted like an alpha most of the time, brash and rude and he swore.

He was ugly. He was disgusting. He couldn't do anything right. He'd tried, once upon a time, but it had never been met with any amount of pride or joy and he'd given up. The response to that had been worse that when he'd tried but it had been okay because it had gone away after a while and nothing had been expected of him. Dean had felt at ease.

But as he said. Everything was perfectly okay. He understood that he wasn't desirable, that people didn't look at him and immediately think how hot he was, that didn't smell him and think that he was a good omega for dressing that way he did and acting the way he did. Yeah, sure, he was shy, but at the same time, he was a shitty person with an even shittier attitude.

But it was okay.

Everything was okay.

Because he had Castiel right now. Dean blinked as Castiel dipped down lower and pushed his legs up, licking at his ass, lapping up the slick that leaked out. He had him and he got to have him for the next few days. If after that he didn't want him, well, Dean wouldn't hold it against him - wouldn't blame him.

Dean gasped as he was flipped onto his stomach suddenly, and forced up onto his knees with his ass in the air. He mewled quietly when Castiel's tongue licked long and wide strokes over his thighs and ass, and flushed when he felt slick squirt out. An answering groan was the response to it, before his cheeks were spread and Castiel's tongue flicked over his hole, teasing.

There was a mixture of pain from the previous fucking and absolute delight from the feeling of his wet muscle stroking over his sensitive hole, licking at the slick and his tense yet fluttery hole - the source of the slimy substance. Castiel lapped at him with long licks, cleaning him up of the slick that had went everywhere.

Dean twitched his wings, whimpering and panting and gasping softly. Castiel growled from behind him, soft and dark and full of pleasure, and his wings pressed down over Dean's. It was a show of dominance and possession and it forced a soft cry from Dean. The wings moved over his, ruffling his feathers and stroking the sensitive sections of flesh hidden behind them, rubbing over little ridges that made him let out gasping sobs.

And at the same time, Castiel sucked and licked mercilessly at his dripping hole. One hand's blunt nails scraping over his cock and balls with barely there touches that made him whine. Without warning, the hand grabbed his cock and squeezed and stroked, forcing another cry from Dean and making him jerk his hips and come messily onto said hand and the sheets.

The onslaught of stroking and licking and massaging didn't stop or ease after his orgasm, if anything, it became more determined. But Dean was sensitive, and it was too much, and it forced another orgasm from him, this time, taking the air from his lungs completely and leaving him lightheaded enough to blank out for a several long moments.

When he came to his senses, he found he was on his back and Castiel was hovering above him with a wicked grin. He moaned, eyes widening slightly, and accepted the kiss Castiel attacked his mouth him, almost sighing and melting into the sheets. It was hard as much as it was deep and delicious.

Castiel took his arms and pinned them above his head, never breaking the kiss. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's midsection, crossing his ankles behind his back. The alpha took that as an invitation to grind their hips together and tease them both enough to break the kiss and let out matching groans.

Castiel removed his hands from his arms and slid them down his body, but Dean didn't move his arms. He could be good. Castiel seemed to notice this after a while and he smiled, soft and approving and it warmed his whole body. The alpha took hold of his knees and pulled them from around his body, lifting them up further until Dean's knees rested on his shoulders. It pulled at some of Dean's muscles but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable, so he didn't make a noise.

Castiel's thumb brushed against his rim, teasing the slick entrance before slipping inside easily. Dean moaned, shifting his hips and pressed down against the thumb. The thumb left him but was quickly replaced by two fingers, followed by a third and a fourth. They moved in and out of him with practiced ease, stretching his hole and stroking his prostate.

Dean felt them slip out of him a while later and the feel of them was replaced by the head of Castiel's thick cock. Dean let out a whimper as Castiel brushed it over his rim relentlessly, sending tremors of need through his whole body. Just was he was about to open his mouth and beg him to put it inside of him, Castiel pushed forward and the head slipped in with ease.

Dean gasped and clenched around him, throwing his head back and clenching his hands, turning them and grabbing the sheets in an attempt to ground himself as Castiel slid in deeper and deeper. Dean mewled and clenched around him, desperate for him to sooth the aching burn inside his channel, but the alpha wouldn't move. For several long seconds, he stayed still.

Then finally, he twitched his hips, rolling them backwards a couple inches before slamming forward. Dean's breath was punched out of him and he clenched his toes and curled his feet down, thighs trembling. Castiel hummed and panted in his ear, arms holding him up above him and shifted his legs, adjusting his body.

Castiel pulled out to the tip then slammed back inside, right into Dean's prostate. It drew another strained cry from Dean's sore throat and his arms shot out, grabbing at Castiel's face and neck desperately. The alpha groaned, leaning down and kissing him long and deep. His wings pressing down on Dean's and forcing them to be still.

Castiel picked up a rhythm of sharp and fast snaps of his hips, mercilessly pounding Dean's prostate, and his wings carefully made little motions, teasing his feathers. Their panting breaths and gasps and moans filled the air along side the slap of skin hitting skin. Sweat covered both their lithe bodies, bringing making the slid of everything so much easier. Dean felt his imminent orgasm, and he welcomed it, sobbing out his release over his own chest and clenching tightly around the alpha inside him.

Dean's cock was hard again in moments, ready to come again but his balls throbbed, almost painfully. Castiel hit his prostate dead on every time he slid back inside of him, easily forcing his sore balls to draw up again and his cock to spurt out more milky white come. Dean sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks, and clutched Castiel tighter.

"Close," the alpha rasped, cheek sliding over Dean's until his lips met Dean's ear, biting the soft flesh of his lobe. "Come with me, pup." Dean whimpered, his balls aching but his cock agreeing in response. He felt Castiel's knot begin to form, but it didn't hurt like last time, it tugged at his sore rim but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Dean felt his body shake with his orgasm, sobs of incoherent words following it, and Castiel's answering cry, followed by the complete swell of his knot inside of him. Dean panted and felt a little numb as Castiel lowered his legs and carefully lifted his body. He changed their position so Castiel was leaning against the headboard with Dean in his lap and leaning against his chest. Dean licked his dry lips with an equally dry tongue, staring across the room blankly. He slumped against the alpha completely, closing his eyes and fighting tears.

Everything was still okay.

Everything was definitely okay.

"I love you," he whispered, head tucked under Castiel's chin.

Several beats of silence followed his already admitted feelings, and then came a soft, raspy and broken answer, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcomed and appreciated! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE ME HERE AGAIN
> 
> I was checking out this story because... idek tbh- anyway I realized I had chapter 18 already and I got so confused. I checked it and I saw that I had a full chapter waiting to be posted and rolled my eyes hard. Enjoy but just know that there won't be anymore updates for quite a while.

Dean's week consisted of non-stop sex and sleep. He and Castiel hadn't talked over the last few days, mostly because Dean shut him up every time he tried to say something. Dean wasn't in the mood to hear him. He really wasn't. He was sad and he needed sex even if he didn't want it; Castiel didn't love him so that's all they needed from each other. That's all.

Dean blinked up at the ceiling, completely awake and one-hundred percent sane for the first time in a while. Castiel dozed beside him, curled up close but not touching him because Dean had moved away before the alpha had even fallen asleep. Dean sighed and carefully stood, padding into the bathroom and closing the door, clicking the lock.

He looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing the dark bruises, bites and hickeys and his ruffled hair and redden skin. He smelled atrocious, of sweat and slick and come and oil and God, he didn't even know. His wings were heavy with oil, sagging towards the floor. Dean sighed and walked towards the shower, turning it on and slipping inside.

He washed his body thoroughly, taking his time. He scrubbed his skin raw and rubbed his wings until they were ruffled and sopping and tender. Dean shut off the water when he was done washing everything and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying his body and hair before working on his wings. They dripped heavy drops of water onto the floor, which he wiped up with the towel when he was done.

Dean crept out of the bathroom, shivering at the cool bedroom air, and stole some clothes from Castiel's drawers. He made his damp wings disappear before he pulled them on and grabbed anything he could find of his and walked to the bedroom door, opening it and slipping out. He walked up the stairs and to where his jacket and shoes were. He grabbed the clothes from the family room and stuffed them in his duffle.

He looked around the darkened house, frowning slightly. _Goodbye,_ he thought sadly. Dean unlocked the front door and stepped outside, shuddering at the cool rush of air. He locked the handle and pulled the door shut behind himself, breathing in the crisp air deeply. He dug around in the bag, finding a couple bills in it and sighing with relief. He pulled them out and clutched his bag to his chest and walked down the pathway, pulling out his phone... the phone Castiel gave him and dialing a local cab company.

It took a while but the guy eventually came. He was a beta and nice so Dean relaxed a little, but not too much, you could never be sure with anyone these days. The guy dropped him off in front of his house and he paid him the appropriate amount, leaving a tip as well. Dean trudged to his front door, digging in his bag for his keys and unlocking it.

The TV played loudly and for a moment Dean thought someone was awake but a quick peek into the room revealed his dad to be passed out in front of it. Thank God. Dean crept up the stairs to his room, closing and locking the door behind himself. He didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't know if he would see Castiel again but he did know he couldn't; he couldn't.

***

Sam sat on his floor curled up in blankets and playing some random game on his phone. Dean only stared at his though, at the half pictured messages from Castiel and what looked like Michael and Lucifer too. He didn't know what to do. Should he at least read them? Or just delete them without looking? That was rude, and he would probably die of curiosity later too.

Dean sighed and glanced at Sam, frowning at the bruise on his face. It made him sad to think that his little brother, even if he was a little brat, would suffer the same treatment he and their mom did. He didn't want that for him. He clicked the message that appeared to be Lucifer, or he hoped it was him anyways.

_'Dude'_

_'It's Lucifer'_

_'What happened?'_

_'Why did you leave?'_

_'Answer me please'_

_'I swear I won't tell them what you said'_

_'Unless Michael makes me'_

_'He probably won't'_

_'Please text back ASAP'_

Dean rubbed his eyes and curled his legs to his chest, resting his knees on them. He wrapped his arms around his legs, holding the phone in front of them. What could he say? Could he trust that Lucifer really wouldn't willingly tell them anything? But why would he say how he felt anyways? He could just make up some excuse. No, it wouldn't work for a long time. They'd probably come find him and he couldn't let that happen. 

"Dean."

"Yeah, Sammy?" He looked away from his phone, frowning at his brother's curious stare. "What?"

Sam waved his phone around in the air, screen glowing and showing an open conversation. "Mom says to come downstairs and eat something. Dad's asleep."

"You go," Dean said, licking his lips and looking at his phone then Sam again. "I'll come down just now."

"I can bring you something?" Sam offered, looking nervous.

Dean hesitated. "If you can, I guess."

Sam nodded and stood with a pained expression, sliding his phone into his jean pocket. He looked around slowly, chewing his lip and lowering his head so his long hair covered his upper face. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Sam swallowed loudly and released his lip from between his teeth. He stepped forward and quickly wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, burying his face in his neck for a second before pulling away and straightening. His cheeks looked a little red as he said, "I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you." 

"Language," he muttered, smiling slightly at Sam's glare. "It's fine. I mean, I get it. He favored you after I presented and I guess you got influenced by his shit behavior."

"He's a dick," Sam admitted. "He always used to insult you and mom. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. And I couldn't stand up to him, he's stronger than me."

"I get it, Sammy."

"It's Sam," he protested. "Anyways, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize how bad it was until he hit me. I guess I got snapped back to reality because of it."

"It's okay," Dean pressed his lips together. "As long as you don't act like that anymore and you don't let yourself be pushed around by him, like mom and I did... do... it's all fine."

"What do I do though?" Sam sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at this hands. "What if he fights with me?"

"Fight back. Be the man I never was."

"That's like a death wish."

"Not really," Dean thought about the last time he'd stood up to John. He'd tried it but when he had been confronted directly and asked to repeat himself, he'd gotten scared. "Just don't be scared. Honestly, Sammy? I don't think he can handle you."

"Dean!"

"Sam."

"He's an alpha."

"If you stay strong, he won't do anything to you. He'll back off. He might not even bother you ever again, I mean, as long as you stay out of his way."

Sam looked at him like he was crazy, and truly, he probably was. But he didn't want Sam to be abused the way their mom and he had been. He wanted to know if there was another way out of this. If maybe Sam could live an okay life, having only to deal with dicks at school.

"I want what's good for you, Sam. You're my brother," he smirked. "My favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother," Sam glared but his lips turned up in a smile.

"Still my favorite."

"Whatever," Sam stood, rubbing his stomach lightly, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll bring you up some food."

"Okay." Sam spun on his heel and walked to the door, unlocking it and stepping outside, shutting it behind himself.

Dean looked back at his phone, finding it had turned black during his conversation. He turned it on again and pulled up the conversation with Lucifer. He typed out his reply, sighing as he did.  _I'm fine. I just went home. I need to be alone. I'm sorry._

It took Lucifer less than a minute to reply.  _'Okay. Text me if you need anything.'_ And a couple seconds later,  _'I'm always here if you need to talk, Dean.'_

_Thank you._ He replied, smiling sadly. He missed Lucifer. He was a crazy, rude little shit but he was also a good person.  _Really, thank you._

_'Don't be sappy now'_

_'I'll ignore you'_

_'I swear on my little life'_

_Shut up_

_'Never'_

_Saucepan_

_'Did you seriously just call me a saucepan?'_

_Maybe_

_'You goddamn fucking nugget'_

_You're the only nugget here, you nugget_

_'Golden nugget saucepan'_

_Fuck you_

_'Hard???'_

_Ugh_

_':D'_

Dean tossed his phone onto the section of bed beside him and slid down, curling on his side. He wanted to see Lucifer again. Maybe he could go out and see him sometime this week. He wanted to talk to him. If he couldn't see Castiel again, which was just himself depraving himself of the alpha, then he at least wanted to see Lucifer. Dean stretched and turned onto his back, looking at his phone as it vibrated with a message.

He picked it up and opened it, smiling.  _'Even if he doesn't, Dean, I love you.'_

_You barely know me_

_'It doesn't matter.'_

_'I can tell you're a genuine and warm person and I love people like that. So I love you, Dean. And I thank you for listening to my shit story.'_

_It wasn't shit_

_'It was, it was. Trust me. I could have told you about the first time Michael and I had sex but I didn't'_

_Gross!_

_'Is it? Is it really? ;)'_

_Nasty nugget_

_'Lmfao'_

Dean rolled onto his side again, setting the phone on the bed and using one finger to type out his last reply.

_I love you too, Luci_

_'SAPPY!!'_

"Dork," he muttered, lips parted in a wide smile. He turned his phone off and closed his eyes. He turned onto his stomach and let his wings out, fluttering them lightly in the air and thinking about what it would feel like to fly. He hated heights, but maybe it would be fun to soar through the air. Flap his wings and be free for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
